Lost In the Music
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: What if Firman had a daughter? What if she was engaged to Raoul? What if her voice was more beautiful than Christine's? Would Erik claim Christine unnoticed? Or will Erik fall for the new girl? What secrets will be discovered? Rated T cause I got suspicious of where it would go. Rating may go up or down. Please review!
1. Arrival

As I stepped out of the carriage I looked at the beautiful building that lay I front of me. Its design was the thing of dreams. Father looked at me cautiously, his words snapping me out of my trance, "Dear are you all right?" His eyes were concerned yet not too worried.

"Yes, Yes I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. Father took the lead up the steps, Uncle Andre following behind him, and me trailing after the two. As we entered the large foyer we saw monsieur Lefevre waiting to greet us. As we walked up the steps we got many confused looks from some of the workers and performers. "Hello Gentlemen," He greeted my Father and Andre, "Mademoiselle." He smiled and bowed. I curtsied and smile back.

He led us up the stairs and toward the back of the Opera House. I looked around in wander as we saw all the costumes and actors. We finally made our way to the stage were rehearsals were underway for the Opera Houses' new production of Hannibal. As we entered I suddenly cringed in disgust for the lead sopranos' horrid voice. I never like Carlotta singing but I smiled pleasantly at Andre a moment after my disgusted look. He was a great fan of Carlotta's and didn't seem to mind her grotesque singing. Monsieur Reyer stopped to correct Piangi on his thick accent as we entered the room. "No, no it's Rome, Rome! We do not say Roma, we say Rome!" He said in utter frustration.

"Ladies, Gentlemen!" Lefevre yelled trying to get everyone to look our way. "Madame Giry?" He called to the ballet Mistress. She wacked her cane like staff on the ground and suddenly all was quiet. As Lefevre introduced us and explained his retirement I found myself daydreaming again. I often did so in situations which had no meaning to me. I thought of the stories that escaped the opera house, many were just rumors and mere stories but hearing them interested me greatly. 

"Where is my lovely fiancé?" Raoul said snapping me out of my thoughts as he finished talking to Piangi. I had hardly noticed Raoul entering the room let alone introducing himself to the actors. "There you are Emily," He smiled tenderly. Raoul and I had always been friends since father worked for his family for a few years before going into the junk business or as Andre always corrects "Scrap Metal". 

"Hello mon Cherrie I said sweetly. Where have you been?" I cooed sweetly aware my father was watching us. As soon as my father got his fortune he instantly was aware of Raoul's feelings toward me. Of course Raoul was a great friend but that was all he was. He never made my heart swoon for him but I wished to please my father, so I acted as if I did truly love him. 

"Well my dear, I was almost late. My brother was having a hardship." He said sadly. What had I missed I had talked with Raoul a day ago and nothing was bothering him. 

"What was it mon Cheri?" I said reassuringly. He gave me a smug smile. I looked at him puzzled. 

"He was mourning because he does not have such a beautiful fiancé as I." I smiled realizing his teasing answer. He smiled back at me and took my hand in his as he excused himself. He looked at me before leaving he looked longingly in my eyes; I smiled and looked away not wanting to show my now bright red cheeks. As he left I saw father and Andre trying to calm Carlotta. Wonderful had she gone into one of her famous fits? 


	2. Overcoming Fears

As I looked around the crowed of people everyone seemed so used to her fits. Some of the ballet girls giggled and the actors stared concerned as she started to walk out.

_Wait she's walking out? No she can't! The opera will be ruined! _

I ran to where my father and Andre were trying to calm her and bring her to her senses. Father spoke to her literally gravelling. "Isn't there an aria in act three?" Andre said trying to get her to stay.

"Yes, yes, but no! Because-a I have not my costume for act tree because-a some-abody did not finish it-a and I hate my-a hat!" She said in her thick accent.

"But sure you can honor us with a private audition?" Andre said practically beaming with relief as she agreed.

"Monsieur Reyer?" Carlotta's voice rang.

"If my diva commands." He said reluctantly.

"Yes-a I do!" She said as she made her way to center stage. I prepared to cover my ears but decided not to. The last thing I want to do is to be seen as the manager's rude daughter. "Think of me-a Thinnk of e-me think of e-me fondly when we've said good-bye, remember-a me once in a while please-a promise me you'll-a try!" I grimaced at the noise that filled my ears. This was supposed to be a beautiful aria but, Carlotta ruined it's grace and meaning, as she does with most of the songs she "sings".

As she was about to finish the second verse a sense of fear came over me. As I turned to look at my father the scene change and a backdrop fell from behind Carlotta, almost crashing right on top of her.

The ballet girls practically screamed bloody murder! One girl with blonde curls tucked into a tie behind her head merely whispered to her friend, a girl with brown hair much like mine. Hers curled into little ringlets down to her elbows whereas mine was wavy and only reached about half that length. The blonde ballet girls lips mouth the words _it's the Phantom of the Opera, he's here. _I was instantly fixated on her eyes I followed them up to the rafters of the opera house. I looked into the darkness above me and saw nothing but a cape swish around and disappear.

_He is real! He's here the phantom of the opera!_

"Madame these things do happen." I heard Andre say. Carlotta gawked at him; she had her mouth hanging open and everything! Then came her frustrated anger.

"These things do appen?" she spat out. "Ugh, these things does not appen! Abaldo aniamo! You see now this time I am really leaving!" I glanced at my father who was terribly disappointed. I on the other hand, knowing it was wrong, felt utterly happy that Carlotta was gone. Finally after a moment of thanking the Phantom in my head, I realized how horrible this really was. I now heard father telling Madame Giry how horrible this was.

"I have a letter from the Opera Ghost." Madame Giry stated.

_Really? He sends letters too!_

I was so excited!

"Oh God in heaven your all obsessed!" My father never was very bright. I couldn't understand why he was so unbelieving of the obvious truth.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House."

"His Opera House?" This upset my father greatly.

"And commands that you leave box five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due." This astonished my father; he nearly snatched the parchment from the ballet mistress' hands.

"_His_ salary?!" He bellowed as he read the note.

"Oui, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty-thousand francs a month." She said this as if it was no concern.

_She can't be serious! __**He **__can't be serious! Twenty-thousand francs? _

I was truly confused if he is a ghost a phantom, why did he need so much?

"Well that doesn't help our dilemma." I stated bluntly. Not knowing what had gotten into me. I rarely spoke out about _anything_.

"Yes, yes surely there must be an, an understudy." Andre spoke up.

"An understudy? There is no _understudy _for _La Carlotta!_" Monsieur Reyer objected.

"A _full_ house Andre, we will have to refund a full house!" My father was at his wits end.

"Christine Daae could sing it!" The blonde girl shouted out.

"What a chorus girl? Don't be silly" Andre said.

"Let her sing it for monsieur; she has been well taught." Madame Giry stepped in.

"I'd like to hear her sing." I said.

_What was wrong with me today. Why did I keep having sudden out bursts like that?_

"Oh darling don't be silly; why hear a chorus girl sing when you my dear could easily do it better?" Great now all eyes are on me! Why did my father have to embarrass me so?

"Oh, no father I couldn't.. I.. I," Think you foolish girl come up with an excuse!, "I don't know the words!"

"Oh don't be silly this is your favorite song!"

"I.. I...,"Fear flooded by body, I felt so stiff and uneasy. Could I really sing this? True this really was my favorite song I knew every word by heart.

I sighed defeated. "From the top Mademoiselle?" I haerd the music strated and reluctantly waited for my cue.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said good-bye,_

I sand soft and timidly, like a scared child.

_Remember me once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll ty,_

I then realized I was shaking. Out of pure horror or out of excitement? I was excited to be singing. It was strange, all eyes on me. I recalled my mother's words when I was a child.

_Emily, do what you love, don't be afraid of what others think of you._

_And when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_

_ Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!_

This time I sang as if I were alone on the stage like it was just me and mother there together once more.


	3. Replacement

**Okay this is my first, story so thanks for reading for this long! Please review! How is it so far? Come on tell me please! Tell me!**

_Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!_

"Stop, that was perfect!" My father said beaming.

"But I didn't finish."

"You didn't need to it was beautiful!" My father was proud and so was I. I looked around cautiously; every face had a smile on it. Then I looked in Madame Giry's direction; she didn't have a smile she looked closely at the girl with brown curls, with sad eyes.

_Great_ I thought, _I took away her chance to sing and now she hates me. But I didn't do it on perpose though. Come on Emily say something!_

"Wait!" I yelled over the cheers and happiness. Suddenly everyone was quiet. I could feel their eyes surrounding me and carefully watching me.

"What is it child?" Father said curiously.

"It's her turn." I said bluntly. "Let her sing now."

"But- I, she's just a-"Father stuttered.

"I know. Let her sing. Madame Giry said she was well taught, so give her a chance to.. well… audition."

"Very well. Come on, just, just." My father said trying to will her up next to me. Once she was beside me she smiled nervously.

_God she is shier than I am!_

**_Christine's POV_**

Why me? I know she was just be nice but the moment she opened her mouth her voice was like an angel. I knew my Angel of Music would be disappointed. I almost had the chance to be a Prima Donna. But when she sang her voice was far too outstanding to compete with how could I do this? I sounded nothing like her!

"Go ahead." She said. Okay I though time to be rejected.

"No!" a cry escaped. A few moments later I realized it was me who shouted out.

"Why not?" Monsieur Firman gawked.

"I can't sing as beautiful as her." My voice sounded firm, not only surprising Firman but also myself.

"Very well shall we um leave?" Andre asked the girl next to me.

"No uncle I rather stay you go on ahead." She said smiling a pleasant smile. She watched as they left then instantly drew closer. "Why didn't you sing?" she said puzzled.

"I can't sing as well as you Mademoiselle." I said nervously. Why was she taking to me? Did she want to rub it in and soak up the glory? Did she find it amusing to taunt a poor chorus girl? Oh how the rich cruelly treated normal poor ones.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." I looked at her confused. _Sorry?_ Why was _she_ sorry?

"W-what, why?"

"Surely you must have noticed? I-I didn't want to sing nor take attention away from you. My father suggested it." She said almost mournfully.

"No, no, I was much to, well s-shy to sing anyway." She looked at me in awe.

"Really? But you looked so confident until my father spoke up." She said looking around as if he were starring right at us.

"No Madame I was terrified." I trembled as the words seeped from my mouth.

"Please, call me Emily." She said with a genuinely, friendly smile.


	4. Opera Ghost?

**Please, please, review! I just have to know what you think! Okay I now they are pretty short chapters but I'm doing my best! I'm just trying to get as many done as I can! I don't know how this is going to end anymore I had an idea but then it just kind of just flew away.**

**Any way REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Oh I forgot to do this: I don't own Phantom of the Opera just my OC.**

**Erik: Why is no one reviewing?**

**Me: Maybe cause you're not in the story yet.**

**Erik: That makes sense.**

**Me: Oh silly Erik.**

"Please, call me Emily." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and repeated my name to herself so as not to forget.

"Oh," She giggled, "perhaps I should tell you my name also?" I nodded to confirm and she went on. "My name is Christine Daae. Nice to meet you Emily." She smiled and we shook hands. She didn't seem so nervous now. She didn't shake as she had before. She smiled a warm glowing smile.

"Oh! Christine?" A girl peeped, almost hiding behind her.

"Meg?" She asked. Her friend seemed quiet silly.

"Hello Christine," she said, "Hello Mademoiselle." She said as she curtsied to me. I sometimes got irritated with every ne calling me this; I was not Mademoiselle, I was simply Emily.

"Hello. Please, simply call me Emily." I said.

"Oh, my apologies Madam-I I mean Emily" she giggled. The ballet girls really were like little kittens, full of joy and giddy with glee. I smiled and turned to Christine.

"Where should I sleep?" I asked. Certainly no one expected me to wake up so early to come and rehearse every morning.

"Oh, well I suppose you would get Carlotta's room." She beamed. I had a feeling that she was also relieved that Carlotta was gone.

Christine and Meg led me to my new room after Monsieur Reyer gave me a stack of papers to study; no doubt my lines and such. We walked down the eerie corridors and I noticed that both girls tried to avoid the dark passages of the Opera Poulaire.

"I assume you know the rumors." Meg looked at me.

"What the Opera Ghost?" I said.

"Shh.. we don't want him to hear us!" She said excitedly grabbing my arm.

"Oh no we wouldn't want that!" I giggled.

"Here, if you wish," she half jumped up and down, "I'll tell you when we get to you room." Christine who was leading us looked back and smiled at the exited girl who clung to my side.

**That's all I got for now. Please comment! Tell me how you liked it. I know real short but I'll try to make it longer next time!**

**Erik: No Reviews, no Favorites, no Followers, no nothing?**

**Me: Hey, don't be so sad, just wait they'll come around.**

**Erik: *sobs* They don't love me!**

**Me: Shhh, shhh Mon Cherie. They love you. I love you, Mon Age.**

**Erik: *sniffs* You do?**

**Me: Yep!**


	5. The Voice in the Shadows

**Thanks for my first two reviews! You guys are so nice!**

**Thanks to Phantomfan01 and IPut a-SpellOnYou15.**

**Me: Guess what!**

**Erik: What?**

**Me: 2 awesome reviews!**

**Erik: Finally, maybe if you put me in sooner we would get more!**

**Me: Be patient!**

"Here we are. This used to be Carlotta's room but now you can use it." Christine smiled happily. Her hair framed her face and curled gently down her back. To be quiet honest her hair makes me jealous. She is quiet a beautiful girl.

"Yay! Okay Shhh be quiet so mother doesn't hear." Meg shushed correcting her outburst.

"Why can't your mother hear?" I asked puzzled. Wait who was her mother?

"Oh, Madame Giry gets upset about the matter." Christine explained.

_Madame Giry, her mother is __**Madame Giry?**__ No wonder she was such a great dancer, she taught by Madame Giry._

"Oh, well let's be quiet so as not to alarm her." I giggled. The girls giggled back happily. They both seemed very mature until I saw their silly sides. I assumed Christine was about sixteen or seventeen, and Meg was slightly younger. That puts them very close to my age actually. Since I turned seventeen three months ago.

"Okay tell me." I said giddily as we entered the Prima Donna's room. Meg almost lept into the room as if she were dancing on stage, her blonde curls trailing behind her.

"Alright, where should is start?"

"Tell her about Box Five!" Christine said excitedly.

"Okay, Box five is the ghost's Box. That's where he sits to watch the performances. Although no one ever sees him." _That's preposterous! How can he watch something if he doesn't attend? _"My mother actually keeps for Box Five!" Meg said sounding overjoyed.

"Really?" I asked, "I thought she was the Ballet Mistress."

"No, no she is. But during performances she is the one who runs that box." Meg stated, her Hazel eyes now looking serious. "She said that she can hear his voice but when she looks around the box He is never there!" She smiled deviously. "But Joseph Bouquet saw him once!"

"Who?" I asked puzzled.

"Joseph Bouquet! He works in the flies." She pointed out, jumping from her seat and grabbing a black blanket from the foot of my bed. "Like yellow parchment is his skin," a giggle escaped my lips, "a great black hole serves as the nose which never grew," this time Christine tried to suppress a giggle as Meg snuck around her trying to blend into the shadows, "You must always be on your guard! Or he will catch you with his Magical Lasso!" Meg pretended to choke herself as out of nowhere her mother stormed in.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late the truth in silence is wise," She was angry as she saw the blanket rapped around megs shoulders like a cloak, "Meg Giry! Hold your tongue!" she gave Meg a glance of disappointment then turned to Christine and I, who were sitting on the two chairs behind her. "He will burn you with the heat of his eyes!" She grabbed Meg by the shoulder and stormed out.

Meg gave us a worried glance and she was gone. "I should go too." Christine spoke up the minute they left.

"Why? I mean not to intrude but, you don't have to leave." I said trying to get her to stay. So far she was my best friend even if she didn't know it.

"Mmm, well my An-umm my teacher is strict and wants me to meet him at about this time." She said cautiously. I noticed she tried to avoid a few words.

"Your teacher? Oh the one who gives you singing lessons?" I said happily. "Can I come it sound very fun!"

"No!" she snapped at me taking me aback. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me today." She apologized.

"No, no don't be sorry, I shouldn't have intruded like that." I said realizing this was very important to her. She smiled as I waved goodbye, and left.

_What on Earth was that? She didn't seem like the type to snap so easily. Maybe it had something to do with her teacher. She is just under pressure, _my mind defended her,_ yet she was so jumpy about the subject._

I had to know what bothered her so. I quietly crept out the door, and looked around. I heard foots steps down the corridor on the right. _That has to be Christine! _I followed the sound and saw going down the hall.

I followed her down through the dimly lit hallway, wondering why she didn't keep to the light as she had before. She turned the corner and I quietly followed her. As we went down through the Opera house and made our way to the stage, her paced became slower; as if she was scared. Then I saw her tremble slightly. She went to center stage and looked around. I waited silently in the shadows. _Who is her teacher? _My mind asked, _Why is she so defensive over him, and why is she standing on the dark stage at night? All alone._

Then my questions were put to a sudden end. I heard a voice come from the stage. I looked around but saw no one. There the voice was again it came from the rafters. No one was there. But the voice kept calling, it called out her name.

"_Christine, Christine."_ I heard it say.

"Angel?" Christine called back. _Angel? She thinks this is an Angel? _I had too admit though the voice was heavenly.

"_Yes Christine, I am here." _I was astonished. An angel at the Opera house!

"Angel of music, Guide and Guardian, grant to me your glory!" Christine sung her voice was beautiful. She was so well taught. There was no way I had a better voice then her. But I dare not say a thing at this point.

"_Flattering child, whatever is the matter?" _The voice came and bounced around the room. This truly was the voice of an Angel. But never in my years had I heard of an Angel of Music.

"Master? I am so sorry." She said sadly. She must have meant that she was sorry for not getting the part. Right then I felt horrible.

"_Child, do not be sorry." _The voice spoke cooingly._ "What on Earth have your to be sorry for?"_

"I didn't get the part, Angel." She spoke at a hushed tone, disappointment in her voice.

**Well that's what I got for now!**

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Reviews please! Make poor Erik happy! **


	6. Who's There?

**Well here is another chapter. Hope you like it! Please review! J**

"I didn't get the part, Angel." She spoke at a hushed tone, disappointment in her voice.

"_Do not fret dear child, it was not your fault." _The voice came from high above and slowly fell on us like rain falling from a storm cloud overhead.

"Oh Angel, but it was. I refused to sing." She uttered mournfully. "Mademoiselle Firman's voice was lovely, even better than mine."

"_Firman?" _The voice sounded confused. Of course the voice had to know who I was; it was an Angel after all. The next part of their conversation I didn't pay much attention to, for I saw a shape on the other side of the stage, hiding in the shadows. At first I couldn't quite make out the shape, and then my eyes finish adjusting. It was a person, the shape of a person.

_Oh my god, it's not an Angel it's a man. How could this __**man**__ have such an amazing voice that could pull you into a dream in an instant?_

I silently stepped back, Christine started to sing and every so often the man gave her a lesson, or told her to stand strait. I stepped to my side behind a backdrop and slowly went toward where the man was I crept slowly towards the other end of the scene. I finally got to the end and took a look at the man. He was a few feet in front of me, his back to me. His right side faced the front of the backdrop. I could see a white mask on his face.

_Could it be? Was this the Phantom of the Opera? He was a man and pretended to be an Angel. _

I slowly stepped back, being careful not to make a sound. I made my way from the scene to the curtains. Somewhat hidden by the curtain I now looked on the left side of the man. His mask didn't cover that side of his face. This man was handsome, perhaps the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was tall and had black hair that was smoothly slicked back. His eyes were closed, clearly lost in Christine's voice. He was swaying back and forth as if he was being rocked by her voice. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"_Christine, Christine. It is late now Mon Ange, go and get some rest." _He said cooingly his voice echoing through the room.

"Yes Angel." Christine curtsied and walked toward her room. The sound of her footsteps followed her. The man sighed and turned to leave. The moment he turned I stepped as far back into the curtain as I could. Somehow he didn't see me; maybe he was concentrating on something important? He walked carefully in the shadows, and I decided to follow.

He went down some steps that lead backstage. We wound through to the foyer, and then the man stopped. _What was he doing? _He clung close to the wall so no unexpected passerby might see him, although the opera house was quiet and most of its inhabitants were sleeping. He stood there for a moment then tapped the wall in a few places and pushed against it gently.

The wall opened and he entered. _He vanished before my eyes! How on Earth were there secret doors in an Opera house? _After he closed the door I walked over cautiously. I eyed the wall for a moment and tried to remember how the man touched the wall.

I tapped high on the wall then low and in the middle then right to my side. The wall made a clicking noise and I pushed against it. It was very heavy, but the man opened it with such grace and ease. Once there was a crack large enough to enter, I slipped in.

There was a tunnel right in front of me and I could hear the man's footsteps going down the tunnel. I cautiously walked down the tunnel trying not to make any noise.

I must have succeeded because the man did not turn back, he kept going. Finally after a moment I caught up to the man, he turned a corner and I waited quietly before I did so. I saw the man enter a large room, and in the center a lake, with a boat at the shore.

The man entered the boat and gondola his way through the lake. After he turned the corner I stepped up to the lake. It was full of mist and as I put my foot in I felt the frigidness of the water consume my foot. A moment passed. Did I really want to catch a cold trying to follow the Opera Ghost? I went to turn and leave but music came from far off.

I instantly stopped in my tracks. This was the most beautiful music I had ever heard in my life. I had to see the source. I had to follow the Opera Ghost.

**OOOO cliff hanger, what do you think will happen next?**

**Erik: I assume she will follow me.**

**Me: Perhaps. **

**Erik: She has a lovely voice and is very beautiful.**

**Me: Yep. What are you gunna do? Will you fall in love with her or will you stick with Christine?**

**Erik: She's engaged! Wait, how did I not hear her following me?**

**Me: You weren't paying attention.**

**Please review! How Was this Chapter?**


	7. Trust?

**Okay guess what! 7 lovely reviews. It is so nice of you! All of you!**

**Okay, one more thing 104 views! Hehehehe. I know I know not a whole lot but it is for me!-I'm new so yea anyways here we go!**

**Oh and thank you to PhantomPhan01 for your 2 awesome reviews! And the same to Idara!**

I turned on my heel back toward the lake. I felt as though in a trance. Suddenly As the water hit my toes my trance broke. I forgot how freezing the water was. I knew I had to go find the Phantom though. I slowly went into the water so that he couldn't hear me from where he was.

_Here goes!_ I swam as quietly as I could but as fast as I could. I had to get out of that water I swam round the corner and farther down the lake. Finally I saw a large cave like room. It had candles all around. Just then I heard the music stop.

I slowly swam up to the entrance and tried to stay close to the wall. It started to get shallow were I was at so I stood. I looked around and saw the man sitting at an organ writing down something, most likely music. I realized he began to play again. His music set me under another daze. Slowly the music began to rock me back and forth; I felt myself, drifting into this beautiful music. It was like a sea of waves slowly, almost lustfully rushing to the shore slowly down again, and then rising in passion and emotion.

I closed my eyes as the music flowed through me; rush into my veins and out again. Suddenly someone was singing, I listened closely to the passion in the words. It was beautiful. A second later the music stopped. I felt as though I was through from my dazed state. This beautiful music stopped and so did the singing, once I realized I was the singer.

_Great! Why was I singing? I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. Why did I begin to sing? What was wrong with me?_

"Who are you!" the man demanded. I had nowhere to go but back the way I came. Before I could even turn around, the man leapt into the water after me. I tried to swim as fast as I could but he grabbed me by my arm.

"Who are you?" he yelled pulling me up to him. I was terrified. He drug me toward the shallowest part of the lake, near the shore of his home. I winced in pain several times as he pulled me out of the water.

He had such a grip on my arm that I could not escape no matter how hard I struggled. "Ow! You're hurting me!" I yelled. He yanked me around and forced me to sit on the organ's bench.

"Once again! Who are you?" I could hear the words drip from his mouth like venom.

"I-I," I stuttered trying not to winced under the pressure of his hands on my arms. "I am Emily Firman!" I screamed.

"Well Madame Firman!" He spat as he finally let go of me. "You are not leaving until you tell me how you got here!" He bellowed as he walk toward a leaver. As he heaved it down, the gate at the entrance started to close.

_What is he doing? I can't stay here. Not with this monster of a man!_

"Fine!" I spat at him. "I will tell you." I paused for a moment as he turned around.

"Go on." He hissed his eyes full of anger.

"I-I heard you and Christine rehearsing." I said now scared to death. "I followed you." I said starring him right in the eyes. His eyes changed for a moment, realizing it was his fault I was there.

"You followed me?" He said with anger returning to his eyes. "Well we will have to do something about that, now wont we?" He asked menacingly. I bit my lip as my eyes fluttered around the room trying to find a way to escape.

**_Erik's POV_**

_This girl followed me!_

I felt my uncontrollable anger boiling up in my chest. "Well we will have to do something about that, now wont we?" I looked at her, with anger filling my eyes. "I suppose I could just kill you!" I threatened.

"No!" She screamed, knowing she felt helpless and most likely lost in my dark unforgiving world. I took a moment to try to calm myself.

_What are you doing Erik! _My mind spat at me. _You can't hurt her she's just a child!_ I realized then that I pitied her, was she crying?

_Of course she is! You hurt her and treated her like you were a monster! _My mind yelled at me as her sobs grew louder. _No you __**weren't**__ a monster! _My mind hissed. _You __**are**__ a monster!_

"Fine." I said glancing at her. "I won't kill you. But you can't leave." I said.

"Why on Earth not!" she screamed her heart out.

"I can't have everyone know where I am!" I yelled back. Her tears had stopped for a moment, but as I yelled at her, her tear stained cheeks where covered with newly fallen wet droplets. As her sobs began again I walked closer to her. She had her face buried in her palms, and her hair hung loosely around her face.

She was beautiful, everything about her was. Her voice when she sang had passion and so much emotion and feeling in it. Admittedly I was surprised by the sudden presence in my lair, but when she sang it was as if my sweet Christine was singing, perhaps even better.

_No that can't be! Christine was taught by you. _

_No, no it's true my lessons increased Christine's skills amazingly but, this girl Emily, had the voice of an Angel._

"I-I'm sorry." I said surprised at myself. She stopped crying and looked up at me utterly confused.

"W-What?" she breathed.

"I am sorry, that you have to stay. But I can't have my secrets getting out." I looked at her, my eyes softening and almost pleading to be forgiven.

"I won't breath a word!" She said trying to get out of her punishment.

"Fine, I will let you go but!" I said point my finger upwards, "You must earn my trust."

_Trust? What is trust?_

As I spoke I motioned for her to stand. She silently followed me to the swan room hidden by my red Persian curtains. "This is your room, there are a few dresses in the closet; and will check on you every so often." I said trying to be hospitable. "Are you hungry?"

**Well how was that? I hope you liked it. I know Erik probably should have flipped out a little more, but if I didn't make him be nicer in the end, it wouldn't make sense later on.**

**Thanks guy for reading! More reviews please!**

**Erik: Hey, more reviews came in!**

**Me: I know, I told you they would come around. Maybe a few of them can give you a hug? With all the stuff you've been through your whole life, you need it!**

**Erik: No I don't feel very comfortable with physical contact.**

**Me: Oh don't be silly!*gives him hug***


	8. Notes

**Omg thanks so much everyone for your great reviews! I got on two people favorites and I have one follower but hey it's a step up! Please remember to review! Thanks!**

"Are you hungry?" He said almost nervously.

"What?" I asked almost dazed. This is the man who was yelling at me a moment ago! He must have horrible mood swings to be hospitable all of a sudden.

"Are you hungry? I have some food, not much though. I think.."

"N-no." I said before he could finish. I turned around and walked into the room. His presence lingered for a moment, and then he was gone.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was quiet beautiful. There was a swan bed with warm, red velvet blankets atop it. I turned and saw a vanity near the closet. I stared at it for a moment, looking at the very detailed engraved flowers and birds.

A minute passed before I heard the organ being played, that same organ that emitted so much energy and passion from it. My eyes were then locked on a writing desk nearby. I walked slowly toward it and sat down in its chair. I looked at the objects on the desk. There was some parchment and an ink bottle; there was also a beautiful quill pen that lay near it. I picked up the pen and grabbed some parchment. I dabbed the lovely pen into the ink and began to write.

_My dearest Raoul,_

_My sudden disappearance will most likely be known to you tomarrow morning. Please do not fret about me mon Cherie, I am perfectly fine. I do not know when I will be back, but for now all is fine. Please do not look for me, and if the role of Elissa is to be changed make sure Christine Daae gets it. _

_Good-bye my love,_

_Emilia_

I read and re-read my words then folded the parchment and set it aside. I grabbed another piece and began to write again.

_Dear Papa,_

_I am all right, do not fear for me, for I will return soon. I am staying with a friend for now. I may not be able to play Elissa, please listen to Raoul for the instructions on who to cast for the role. I will see you soon, but not soon enough I fear._

_Emilia _

I set down my pen and stared at the letter. I dare not place these in an envelope and seal them for the man may think I am asking for help, to be rescued. If he thought that then I would see his temper again no doubt. I stood, taking both letters in hand, and walked to the two Persian curtains that acted as a door.

I peered out of them at the man still playing the organ. I stepped out of the room and cleared my throat. The man turned to face me, as he did this I walked toward him.

"What?" The man asked starring at the papers in my hand.

"I wish for you to send these." I stated firmly. His hands fell from the keys on the organ as he stood. He walked carefully toward me, closing the gap between us greatly. He looked at the papers then at me, with his deep, topaz blue eyes. I almost felt myself tingle as his gaze made me feel as if the world was staring at me. He made me feel so little and helpless, like a lost child looking for its mother.

"You wish for me to send these." He repeated, "Let me take a look." He said as I handed him the papers. He opened them and stared blankly for a moment at the one addressed to my father. Then he took a look at the one for Raoul. When he finished reading he turned to me. He seemed utterly astonished.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What is the matter?" I asked.

"Y-you said here that, well you w-want." He stuttered. Realizing he did this he stopped to clear his throat. "You want Miss Daae to replace you?" He said. I almost chuckled from the amusing site before me, for he was utterly baffled.

"Yes." I said plainly. He stared for a moment and looked away.

**_Erik's POV_**

I could not believe she wanted Christine to take her place if she did not return in time. I thought most young rich children would try to get back as soon as possible to become the lead singer.

"Yes." She stated. I stared at her and she slightly smiled. She was a beautiful girl, perhaps though she wasn't a girl. She seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen she was a young women. Realizing I was starring I turned and walked back to my organ.

"I will deliver these tomorrow." I told her, "That will be your first, test of trust. I suppose that if you are still here when I come back then perhaps you may practice for the role. But," I said making sure she heard me, "If you are gone, I will find you. And you will be sorry." She nodded her head in understanding and turned to leave.

"If I am here when you return may I visit Papa soon?" She asked as she turned back to me. "I just know he will be worried sick, if I can reassure him that I am fine, perhaps he won't worry so."

"I will consider it." I said turning to her. She curtsied and headed back to her room.

_What an extraordinary girl. _My mind said to itself.

**Okay that went well! Please remember to review! I hope you liked this chapter. I can mostly update during the week, I will rarely be able to update on weekends. Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Phantom of the Opera

**Okay sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days, school gets in the way sometimes. Well here is the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs.**

Well perhaps the Phantom will let me see Papa tomorrow. I can't leave or I might have to stay here forever. I walked about my room looking at all the fine furnishings inside it. There was a vanity, a swan bed, a nice closet, and a beautiful writing desk.

That night I changed into a night gown and climbed into the bed, wrapping the velvet blankets around me. I lay in bed for a while not able to sleep until I heard the familiar tune coming from the organ. Finally I was able to rest.

The next morning I awoke to silence, the warm air touched my skin as I climbed out of bed. I walked to the vanity and saw my hair was a mess; I grabbed a brush and fixed my hair. I pinned my hair on the sides to keep it from my face, then I went to the closet and found a dress. The dress I picked was a lilac purple with a black ribbon 'round the waist. I put the dress on to see that it fit well on me. After I spent an hour or so making myself presentable, I found myself leaving the swan room.

The air became moist as I stepped out. I looked around and did not see the phantom, perhaps he left already. I looked down at the lake and confirmed that my prediction was true; I knew that he had left because the boat was gone.

I wandered around the lair for a few minutes before heading over to the organ. The instrument was quite beautiful. It was very well taken care of, yet it was old. The once ivory keys turned a pale yellow, perhaps from frequent use.

I walked closer to the organ and sat on the bench in front of it. I stroked the keys, which made an eerie sound once pressed. My hand glided back and forth across the keys, emitting lovely sounds through the air. I looked around at the many music sheets on the organ, my eyes skimmed across the titles until they stopped on one. This was an interesting title, I drew closer to the hand writing and read: The Phantom of the Opera.

I grabbed the sheets and held them up. For a moment I just starred at the title. Then I read the music, it was truly beautiful. Curiously I began to sing the melody.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find the Phantom of the opera is there,_

_Inside my mind._

I sang the words with my whole heart, this was a beautiful song. Everything about this man's music always flooded my soul, I felt like I drifted into his world every time I heard his music.

**_Sing once again with me our strange duet,_**

**_My power over you grows stronger yet,_**

**_And though you turn from me,_**

**_To glance behind,_**

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_**

**_Inside your mind!_**

My heart leapt out of my chest as I spun around. The man was getting out of the boat singing the song back to me. I knew he was almost finished so I skimmed the sheet to find the next part, the I began to sing again.

_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear!_

**_It's me they hear!_**

**_My spirit and your voice,_**

_Your spirit and my voice,_

**_In one combined,_**

_In one combined,_

He exited the boat and walked toward me with his deep topaz eyes.

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there_**

_The Phantom of the Opera is here,_

My mind raced as he stood in front of me, close enough to touch. He drew so close that I generated Goosebumps as he held onto my arms that had fallen to my side. I was no longer reading the music, for I knew the last words.

**_Inside your mind._**

_Inside my mind._

We sang the last words slow and soft. His voice moved slowly around me and rushed into my veins. He stood there in front of me for a moment, his emotions reflected into his eyes. He looked sad, like all the sadness ever known was given to him, yet his eyes were loving and kind, caring.

At that moment I felt myself falling. He had the most loving touch, though his hands were cold on my bare arms. He starred into my eyes as I stared back. I then realized something that I thought I never would. This man, this genius was the only man who ever practically made me swoon over him.

I felt a fiery feeling hit my cheeks and turned, breaking from his grasp as quick as I could. _Great had he seen me blush? _I thought, putting a hand on my head. "Hello Monsieur. You've returned I see." I said, almost uneasy.

"Yes, and I see you are still here." He said after a moment. I turned to face him once the redness had drained from my face. I turned to see him smiling. Yet the minute I looked he turned away and walked to his organ. He looked around then faced me again. "May I have that?" He said. I looked around confused.

"Have what?" I asked.

"My sheet music please." He said in a calm voice. Then I realized I was still holding his music.

"Oh yes, Monsieur Le Phantome." I said as I rushed to him to hand the music over. "Perhaps I should go to my room now." I said turning to leave.

"No," He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning back toward him.

"Don't go. Y-You must practice for the part of Elissa." He uttered then cleared his throat.

"Yes Monsieur." I said walking closer to the organ where he sat. "What would you like me to sing?"

"Scales." He stated simply.

**_Erik's POV_**

"Scales." I told her. I played the organ as she practiced her scales. She did very well, even though I did have to correct her a few times on her posture. She was the greatest singer that I had ever heard, besides myself and Christine. Yet her voice was outstanding, going beyond Christine's voice. She sang like an angel.

_When I heard her singing my music I was angry at first, then I realized how well she was singing. It was beautiful, by the time I had gotten round the corner and entered my lair, she was toward the end of her verse, I had to hear her sing again so I continued on my cue._

_She twirled around to face me the moment I began. She was scared at first, but calmed when she realized it was me. I was still singing as I exited the boat, I walked up to her slowly until we were face to face. I was hesitant at first until her breathing calmed, and then I raised my hands to touch her arms. I slowly placed my hands slightly above her elbows. We stood like that for a long time until she turned away from me. Great! I thought. Is she disgusted by me? Of course she is she doesn't even want to look at me! I looked at her for a moment then she said, "Hello Monsieur. You've returned I see." I smiled when she said this. Perhaps she is just embarrassed. I mused. _

_"Yes, and I see you are still here." I said. After a moment she turned. When she did I looked quickly to my organ and walked toward it. I didn't want her to see what she had made me do. She made me smile. Not many can do that. _

_I looked around at the papers on my organ, then back at her. "May I have that?" I asked as kindly as I could. She looked around confused._

_"Have what?" She said._

_"My sheet music please."_

_"Oh yes, Monsieur Le Phantome." She said practically running toward me. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. They were deep like a valley, but full of emotion. After a moment I realized she was going back to her room. _

_"No." I said all too quickly. She turned looking dazed. _

_"Excuse me?" She whirled around to see me._

_"Don't go. Y-You must practice for the part of Elissa." I said nervously. I wanted to hear her sing again._

When we were done with the scales I had her sing _Think of Me. _She did a wonderful job. "Very good, if you wish we can stop for the day." I told her.

"Very well." She said as I turned to face her. "M-may I hear you sing?"

"Me? I-I don't know, later perhaps." I said stunned.

"Oh please, do sing." She begged me.

"Fine," I said, "but first can you tell me something?"

"Yes."

"Where were you taught to sing?" I asked. I had been curious about this since the moment I first heard her sing.

"My-my mother taught me when I was young." She mused.

"Really? She must have been in the opera. What is her name?"

"What was her name?" She corrected me.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't know she was-"She cut me off.

"Oh no, no sir. She, she wasn't an opera singer. Her father was a Comte; she lived with a very wealthy family. Then she met my father, he had very little money. They hadn't been married when I was born. My grandfather threw us out on the streets. We lived with father for a while before they got married. Father then started to work for Raoul's family, we became very close."

"Raoul?"

"Yes the Vicomte de Chagny the new patron to the Opera Populaire, and-my fiancé." She said almost heart broken.

"I'm sorry. You must miss him."

"No actually. I really miss my father. But perhaps I should worry for Raoul, he must be devastated." She said looking down and her engagement ring. "Anyway, we were childhood friends and when mother died, Raoul was always by my side to comfort me."

"He seems very, nice." I said trying to sound understanding. I knew her mother's death pained her, I could see it in her eyes. I had undergone pain before, but not the pain of losing someone you love. No I've experienced the pain of beatings and being rejected.

"Perhaps, if you wish you can go and speak with your father." I said trying to make her happy.

"Really, you would allow that?" She said excitedly. "Okay! Don't worry I promise I won't breathe a word about you!" She said excitedly. I smiled and stood.

"Mademoiselle," I said playfully bowing before her. "May I help you into the boat?"

"Oh, yes Monsieur Le Phantome." She smiled cheerfully as I helped her into the boat.

**Okay well tell me how you liked it! I think Erik is warming up to Emily. Share what you think will happen next. **


	10. Danger

**Wow so far a lot of you have loved it! Thanks so much for the comments. Last chapter ended up being my longest one yet.**

"Oh, yes Monsieur Le Phantome." I smiled at him as he helped me in the boat. Once I was inside he got in and grabbed the pole. As I sat down he pushed off from the shore. Slowly we made our way into the room on the other end of the lake.

Once we reached the shore he jumped out and tied down the boat, then he turned to me with his hand extended. I looked at him for a moment then took his hand. "Merci, Phantom." I said gently.

"No need to thank me." He reassured me. "I will take you down this tunnel." He said gesturing to the tunnel in front of us. "And I trust that you will meet me in your dressing room in two hours." He looked at me then smiled.

"Two hours, yes Monsieur." I said as he began to guide me down the tunnel. It was dark and eerie, but I realized that I was safe, for I was with the only dangerous thing within the Opera Populaire. Even though he terrorized the ballet girls and stupefied the managers he was actually very kind.

He led me to the end of the tunnel where I saw a room, it very pretty, it had many paintings and a nice vanity. Looking closer I realized that it was my dressing room. How on earth was this possible? I twirled around to face the Phantom, as I did this he smiled. "This is the entrance to your dressing room. You may wonder why you can see the room from behind the mirror. It is a two way mirror Mademoiselle."

"It's amazing. Oh thank you for letting me see Papa, if he is here, may I also see Raoul?" I said felling as if I was glowing.

"Yes Madame." He said smiling. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck bring him down to my height. He felt stiff at first but loosened under my grip. He hesitantly pulled away and smiled nervously as if he had never received a hug before.

"I'm sorry." I said putting my head down as my cheeks grew hot.

"N-no, don't be sorry." I looked back up and smiled. He pulled down on a small leaver on the side of the tunnel. The mirror opened and I looked back and smiled as I went through.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"No, I am the Phantom remember? I cannot be seen." He said plainly closing the mirror.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled not knowing if he could hear me. I could not tell if he was still there so I turned and walked to the door. I ran down the empty hallways occasionally seeing people give me strange glances. But I didn't care I was about to see my Papa. I ran down to the end of the passage and opened the Manager's door. "Papa!" I yelled as I entered.

"Emily! Dear is that you?" Father exclaimed standing from his desk.

"Firmin what is all the yelling for?" Andre said from around the corner. "Oh hello Emily you've returned."

"Emily, dear where have you been?" Father said grasping my shoulders.

"Oh Papa, I could not tell you if I tried. But do not fret I am perfectly fine."

"Fine, you've been missing for a day! Where on earth have you been young lady?" He said franticly.

"Papa calm down." I said as I hugged him. "I am fine, I was with a friend. I've been perfectly safe! I am alright." I pulled from the hug and starred at him. "Papa where is Raoul?"

"He is probably on stage watch rehearsals."

"Merci Papa!" I yelled as I burst out of the room. I ran down the passages toward the stage. I ran until I found my way to the stage. Finally I stopped to catch my breath. Then I saw Raoul standing to the side watching rehearsals. "Raoul!" I yelled as I ran to him. I hugged him tightly, but after a moment I didn't feel him returning the hug. "Raoul, what's wrong? Why aren't you hugging me?" I asked. I looked up into his eyes; they were sad and almost guilty.

"Emily, I am very glad you have returned, but I have to tell you something." I looked at him confused. He looked as if someone had died. "I believe you know Christine." He said looking into my eyes.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" I said.

"I used to know Christine, at the house by the sea. Emily, we were childhood sweet hearts." My heart fell and so did my smile.

"_Childhood _sweethearts, Raoul, things change over the years!" I said pleadingly. I knew he was trying to break off our engagement so he could marry Christine. I could see in his eyes that he loved her.

"Raoul, Raoul did you hear!" Christine came running from off stage and stopped the moment she saw me. "Emily! You're back!" She yelled as she rushed up and hugged me.

"Hello Christine." I said forcing a smile. "Raoul and I were just discussing you." I said. I looked down at my engagement ring and smiled as I took it off. "Christine you get to have the part of Elissa!" I told her. She smiled excitedly at me.

"Really! Are you sure, I mean I don't want to take it from you," She said as I smiled reassuringly. "Oh, thank you so much Emily!" I smiled and hugged her then turned to Raoul.

"Here." I said placing the ring in his hand. For a moment he just starred at it.

"Emily wait!" He said as I turned to leave.

"No, Raoul I will not wait. You do not love me." I said calmly. "You love Christine." I said gesturing to her. She blushed and looked away utterly dazed. I turned to leave and saw my father walking on stage. I knew I had to leave even though it had not been two hours, I had to go back. It was strangely comforting down there with the Phantom, up on the stage I now felt alone and helpless. I ran to my father.

"Aw Emily I have been looking for you." He said. I stared at him then said.

"Father, I have to leave now." I looked at me confused.

"Why on earth would you leave? You just got here you can't leave." I knew he wouldn't let me go again.

"Fine Papa," I said reassuringly. "I won't leave yet. But let me run to my dressing room for a moment."

"Very well, but be back soon we must discuss where you have been." He said smiling. I smiled back and calmly walked to my dressing room. As soon as I was out of sight I ran straight to the room. The moment I got there I ran in and locked the door behind me.

For a moment I faced the door and thought about Raoul. Then I broke out in sobs, the thought of me breaking our engagement broke my heart. After a moment I fell to the ground crying my heart out. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I stayed where I was crying because I already knew who it was behind me.

"Mademoiselle, what is wrong? Are you all right?" He asked. My sniffles and cried died down as I stood, still facing the door.

"I-I am fine." I said.

"Surely you cannot lie to the Phantom." He said. I turned after wiping my tears.

"I broke off our engagement. Raoul doesn't," I said not wanting to finish.

"Doesn't what?" He asked comfortingly. Although he was now close to me I still felt very sad and lonely.

"Raoul doesn't love me!" I cried falling into him. His black cloak surrounded me and as my tears soaked his dark brown vest I felt his arms wrap around me. _He was hugging me. The Phantom of the Opera was hugging me._

"It's alright." He said trying to comfort me.

"No, no it's not." I said into his chest.

"What?" he said. I looked up at him, into his deep beautiful ocean like eyes.

"It's not," I said. "He doesn't love me he love Christine."

"What?" He repeated. He ripped himself from the hug and I could see anger well up in his eyes. "The Vicomte dares to show affection to _my _Christine?" he yelled scaring me half to death. I jumped back, slamming against the door; he was so angry he barely noticed.

_Of course _I thought. _He doesn't feel anything toward me, why would he? He loves Christine, that must be why he gives her such wonderful lessons. He loves her. Not me. How could he? I came into his home! I was an intruder I was just some girl he wanted to get rid of._

"Where is he?" The Phantom shouted at me, ripping me from my thoughts.

"H-he. No!" I yelled. "I will not let you hurt him!" I hurriedly unlocked the door and burst out of the room running to the stage. "Raoul, Raoul!" I shouted as I ran on stage, rehearsals were just ending.

"What? What is it Emily?" He asked worried.

"You must leave now! T-the Phantom is after you!" I yelled. The ballet girls screamed as another backdrop fell crashing to the stage right next to me. I screamed and Raoul grabbed my hand, pulling me toward him. "He is coming now! You must go he will kill you!" I yelled almost dragging him to the foyer. Once we burst though the front doors and were out on the steps he let go of my hand.

"First you break our engagement then you drag me out here like a scared young child." He said.

"Raoul! He was going to kill you! I couldn't let him." I yelled.

"You Madame do not have to worry about me! You are not part of my life anymore!" He bellowed.

"I was trying to save you! I was helping you Raoul!"

"Helping me! I do not need your help!" He yelled as he walked past me. He burst back through the doors. I stood there for a moment. _Fine I won't help him! He can get himself killed! _I turned around and walked back into the Opera house. _Great now I will have to suffer the consequences as well. _

I calmly walked back to my room; I could hear the screeches of ballet girls as the rushed to the dormitories. I knew he would be angry with me for telling Raoul to run, but if I did not return he would not trust me ever again. As I entered the room I looked around, he wasn't there. Perhaps he was behind the mirror.

"I-I am sorry." I said, "I just, I couldn't let you kill him!" I paused waiting for a response, nothing. "Please Forgive me." I starred at the mirror and heard a quiet noise come from it. "I know your there! Why won't you answer me?" Instantly the door swung open.

**Well that's this chapter hope you liked it!**


	11. Secrets

**Okay here is the next Chapter. Please Review!**

**_Erik's POV_**

"You told him!" I yelled.

"And I am sorry!" She sobbed as she fell to the ground, "But I could not let you kill him!" Her cries were loud and instantly made me feel her pain. At that moment I myself fell to the ground and broke out in tears.

"A-are you crying?" she asked as she lifted her head to see me. I felt her gaze and dropped my head so she could not see my tears. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to tell! But you were so angry. I feared for his life!" She said begging for forgiveness.

"No, no do not be sorry. I am a monster you had the right to fear me." I said rising from the ground.

"You are not a monster!" She looked at me sternly. How could _not, _be a monster I thought.

"You are mistaken Madame, I am an ugly vial creature." I gestured for her to take my hand, when she did I led her back to my lair without a word. She was silent the entire boat ride, never once glancing at me. _Had I convinced her I really was a monster?_ Once we were back at my home she instantly went to her room.

An hour or so had passed, when she finally emerged. "I have been thinking." She stated as she walked up to me. I rose from the bench at my organ. "You said that you were 'an ugly creature'." I responded with a simple nod. "Then why on earth are you so handsome? And why are you so sweet and kind to me when you're not having a mood swing?" She asked, her questions hit me so hard that I was stunned for a moment.

"Handsome?" I asked baffled. "How on earth could _I _be handsome?"

"Oh but Monsieur you are!" She insisted. What was she thinking? I was never considered handsome in my life!

"I am not kind either." I told her.

"You let me live! You trusted me to keep you and your home a secret! I am sorry I did not keep the entire promise Monsieur." She said. I sat back down on the bench and starred at my boots. "Monsieur?" She asked, "May I ask, W-what is under y-your mask?" I instantly threw my head up and starred into her eyes.

"M-my mask?" I repeated. "Nothing of your concern." She starred at me for a moment then walked closer.

"Monsieur, I can tell it troubles you. Please tell me." She looked into my eyes and sat on the ground in front of me. "Please Monsieur." She said grabbing my hand. I stared at her hand for a moment, trying to keep myself from crying again. _Was she trying to comfort me?_ I have never been consoled before.

"Madame, you do not want to know. You will hate me." I finally said after a moment.

"Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you? You shouldn't torcher yourself over such things as this. Please tell me." She said. A minute passed and I did not answer her, she sighed and stood. "Wait here." She said as she walked back to the swan room. I could hear her pacing for a few minutes then she came back out.

Her cheeks were red and I could see a stray tear on her left cheek. "You have something that you hide from others; and that's your face?" I nodded and starred into her eyes as she walked toward me. "I have something that I have always hidden from others. She pushed her hair from the right side of her neck as she sat back on the floor. "You may look." She said looking down at her free hand that lay in her lap.

I looked at her neck, she had a scar that went from the middle of the back of her neck and stretched upwards just below her ear. "W-what happened?" I asked. Before my grandfather had my mother and I thrown out," She paused and let her hair fall back in place. "He tried to h-have me killed. My mother wouldn't let him, so he just threw us out."

"He tried to kill you?" I asked.

"Yes, he had one of his servants try to." she paused once more. I sat on the ground next to her. She turned to me and leaned against my chest. "He wanted to kill me!" She cried out. I hugged her even though the touch of another person was still awkward.

"It-It's alright, you're okay. Your fine." I said trying to comfort her. She lifted her head from me and wiped her tears. "Your turn." She said forcing a smile.

**Alright review!**

**Erik: People are starting to like it.**

**Me: I know. Do you like it?**

**Erik: Well I am a little bit of a softy. But it's alright.**

**Me: Merci mon Cherie.**


	12. Scars

**Here is another chapter!**

**I do not Own the Phantom Of the Opera Just my OC.**

**_Erik's POV_**

"Fine." I said. She starred at me as I looked into her eyes. _Maybe she won't care. Perhaps she is different from others. _I slowly lifted my hand to my face. I hesitantly grabbed on to my porcelain mask. "Are you sure?" I asked. She simply nodded and looked at my mask.

I pulled the mask off. To my surprise she didn't move or make a sound. I closed my eyes and felt tears coming from my eyes. "How long has it been like this?" She asked calmly. I opened my eyes and looked at her

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"How long have you had it?" She said. I stared into her eyes. I didn't see fear or repulse, I saw curiosity and interest.

"I was born like this." I said after a moment. She looked at my face and extended her hand toward me.

"May I?" She asked

"Yes." I said as she touched my deformed cheek. I felt her fingers glide across the drooping skin. I closed my eyes again as she touched my partially exposed skull. I winced because I thought it would hurt. She immediately pulled her hand back

"Did I hurt you?" She spoke almost ashamed of herself. I opened my eyes and looked into her emerald ones, which had turned pale green from her crying.

"No, you didn't." I said reassuringly. "I'm fine." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked down at my mask and held her hands out.

"May I see it?" She asked kindly.

"Here." I said handing it over. I stood from the ground and walked over to my miniature version of the stage. "You must practice for the opera." I said as her footsteps came closer.

"The opera, I will not be in the opera." She said.

**_Emily's POV_**

"The opera," I almost forgot. "I will not be in the opera." I told him. He turned to face me.

"Yes you are you have to be." He said sternly. I handed him his mask back and turned to go to the organ.

"Christine will be Elissa, not me." I said recalling the events that took place about an hour ago. "I thought you would want her to have that part, you are her teacher; you should be happy for Christine."

"Fine, if you do not want the part, do not take it." He said angrily.

"Phantom, I am sorry but I think it is for the best that she has the part." I told him hoping he wouldn't have another mood swing. I reached the organ and starred at a few pieces of music, then turned to face him.

"W-why didn't you scream?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"When most people see my face, they scream or call me a m-monster. Why didn't you?"

"Most people, I am not most people. I know what it feels like to hide something, to be afraid of what people will say. I understand the pain of not feeling normal. When I was younger I wore my hair up until a girl began to chastise me about my scar. She said I was disgusting and re-repulsive. I felt so alone and out of place, Monsieur I know what it is like to be rejected." I told him as he walked toward me.

"I-I am sorry." He said.

"Do not pity me Monsieur, I do not what pity." I said as he came even closer.

"I do not pity you. I Madame don't want pity either. I just want someone to understand, you understand." He said as he hugged me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as he hugged me.

"Thank you Monsieur. I-I must rest." I said gloomily. He smiled as we detached from our hug. I forced a smile and walked to my room.

**Okay there you go. I know it was short, but I have been doing some pretty long ones lately so deal with it! No I'm just kidding.**

**Erik: What is next?**

**Me: I can't tell you! You will spoil the surprise.**

**Erik: No I won't.**

**Me: Yes you will! **


	13. An Invitation

**Okay here is the next Chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

The next morning I woke up to the Phantom playing his organ. I got dressed in a beautiful red dress with black lacing on the hem of the skirt; it came with lovely black lace gloves. As soon as I was done dressing I decided to pin my hair up.

I walked out of the room and went to the organ. "Good morning." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He stopped playing and turned to face me.

"You're wearing your hair up." He said after a moment. I felt a blush crawl to my cheeks.

"Yes, I am," I said as I removed my hand. "What are you playing? It is a lovely song." He looked at me for a moment then turned back to the organ.

"It's called Don Juan Triumphant. I have been working on it for years. It's not finished yet." He said as he began to play again. I looked at the score that sat on the organ.

"It looks quiet long, is it an opera?" I asked curiously. He closed his eyes as he floated into his music.

"Yes." He said after a moment." Suddenly he stopped. "Tonight is opening night for Hannibal." He said bluntly.

"I suppose it is." I said waiting for him to continue playing, but he did not. Instead he stood and faced me. He towered over me; he was so tall and tired. "How long have you been awake?" I asked as he tried to walk past me, I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest.

"I don't know." He said trying to avoid the conversation. I stepped in front of him so he couldn't leave.

"You were up all night weren't you?" He tried to step past me again. "No, you need rest, go lay down." I demanded.

"No thank you Madame." He said as he walked to his miniature stage. He sat down at the chair in front of it. I walked up to him and stood behind him.

"Monsieur, you must rest. It isn't healthy to do this to yourself." I said trying to convince him.

"Madame my health isn't your concern." He said as he grabbed a piece of parchment. I stood there silently for a moment as he began to write.

"You have good handwriting Monsieur Phantom. But you are tired, and it is affecting how you write."

"And how is that Madame?" He said as he paused in his writing.

"Well your E's are much too curved, and your P's have small line coming out of them." I giggled and pointed to a P on the page. "You are much too tired Phantom."

"Perhaps you are correct." he said as he studied the P, I had pointed to. "Alright I will rest," He said after a moment. "But Madame."

"Yes?"

"Will you accompany me to the opera tonight?" He said playfully as he stood.

"Yes Monsieur, I would be delighted to attend the opera with you." He smiled as he walked over to the wall. "What are you doing Monsieur?" I said as I walked up to him. He smiled and touched the wall. It clicked and slowly opened. I jumped back startled for a moment then starred at were the cave wall turned into a door.

"It is a secret passage." He said as he walked in. I starred for a moment before he lit a candle. It was a room! His room. There were a few torn black curtains around the room and his bed was like the swan bed but this one was shaped like a hawk and had black blankets instead of red.

"I am going to rest. Go and looked it your closet Madame there is a surprise for you." He said as he smiled and shut the door. I stood there almost dazed as I starred at the wall. There were no cracks nor crevasses, how had there been a door there? I certainly did not see it now. After a moment I decide to go back to my room.

As I entered the swan room I began thinking of Raoul. I knew I did not love him, but the thought of him now hating me made me feel horrid. He had always been my friend from the beginning. Why did he have to be so unkind?

I slowly walked to my closet and opened it. Inside was a beautiful blue evening gown with white lace along the skirt and red bows down the back. I was amazed, how on earth did it get there? I had just gotten my current dress from the closet and this wasn't there before. And not once had he come to my room, I was with him the whole time!

I had to admit it was very beautiful though. I took it and placed it on the swan bed and went to my mirror. If I was going to the opera tonight then I would have to put my hair down. I sighed and began unpinning my hair. When I was finished I walked toward the vanity. On it next to my brush I saw a note.

"Where did this come from?" I whispered. It had a red scull on the front and when I opened it the parchment was lined in black. It was from _him. _I looked at the note once it was opened.

_Dear Emily,_

_I will check on you at eight o'clock, please be ready by then. The blue evening gown in the closet is what I hope to see you wear. _

_Your friend_

_O.G._

A friend, which is all he will ever see me as. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was five thirty, what was I supposed to do for two and a half hours?

**I know really short but I wanted to get this chapter up soon so I hope you liked it. Remember to review!**


	14. Practice

**Hello! Okay I saw some of the reviews that were posted over the weekend, Thanks everyone! You guys are so nice, and this is great to get such positive feedback! This is only my first story so it means a lot! **

**_Erik's POV_**

I woke up from my rest to hear my organ being played, not very well. I sat up and buttoned my shirt as I looked around the room; my last candle was about to die out. I stood and walked toward the candle, I stared at it for a moment as I listened to the organ.I watched as the flame flickered back and forth under my breath. Finally after a few minutes I blew it out, leaving me covered in complete darkness.

I walked toward the door and pushed it open. The music continued as I got closer to the organ. It was Emily, doing her best to play Think of Me. "That can be a tricky piece." I said as I walked up behind her.

"Oh Monsieur! Y-you startled me." She said as she turned around. "I did not expect you to be up so soon."

"I sorry for startling you. May I ask the time?" I asked as I sat down on the bench beside her. She looked over at the clock as I picked up one of the many roses that littered my organ.

"It's six fourty-five." She looked at me as I handed her the rose. "Th-thank you Monsieur." She said as she blushed and held the rose up. "It's beautiful." I stood and started toward my miniature stage.

"So are you." I whispered so she could not hear me. I sat down in front of the stage and began to look across some of the letters Madame Giry sent me. Most of them were about the managers and their complete idiocy.

I looked at her then back at my stage. I heard her sigh and press a few keys on the organ. "Is this your first time playing the organ?"

"Yes, and it is very difficult." She said as she pressed another key. She sighed and pressed a few more keys. I stood and placed the papers back in their spot. I walked over to her and sat beside her again.

"Have you ever played an instrument?" I asked as I pressed down on a few keys.

"My mother taught me to play the piano, but I haven't played for years." She smiled and looked at me. She had placed the rose in her hair. After a moment I felt myself starring at her, I looked away quickly. She giggled.

"What is so funny?" I said as I smiled at her. She shook her head and turned back to the piano. "No I insist, do tell me." I said as tried to play again.

"Nothing Monsieur." She said as her hands tried the tune again. I placed my gloved hand on top of hers, to stop her playing for a moment. The second I touched her she froze. Her eyes were stuck on my hand.

"Do tell." I said simply

**_Emily's POV_**

As I tried to play the verse again he stopped me. He touched my hand with his. I could not move, I was scared that if I did he would cease the contact. I could not believe it, first the rose and now the physical contact that I am sure he isn't used to.

Finally after a moment my eyes looked up to meet his.

"You." I said, he looked perplexed. "You are funny." He removed his hand; I closed my eyes trying to remember the feeling of his hand against mine. I tried so hard but the feeling faded and my eyes opened. "I-I have to go." I said as I stood. I put my hand on my head as I walked toward my room.

The swan room was dimly lit when I entered. And the moment I sat on the bed the music box with the monkey on top began to play. For a moment I thought it was my imagination, but then I saw the monkey play the symbols. I jumped up from the bed, I was scared. I knew it had to be the Phantom, it was his music box after all.

It was a silly little trick I thought and I sat back down. I starred at the box for a moment then stood again to walk over to it. I slowly got closer, and as I did it stopped. I jumped back utterly terrified now. I looked at it for a moment then looked at the clock that sat in my room.

It was going to be seven soon, so I started to get ready, doing my best to put the music box from my mind. I found the blue dress from inside the closet and placed it on the bed. As I began undressing from my current dress I heard the man begin to play a tune. When I finished buttoning up the back of the new dress I went to my mirror to see how it looked.

It was beautiful; I spun to see it fly around me. I looked a t my hair then at the clock. It was seven twenty, almost time to go. I walked out of the room to see that the Phantom was gone. He wasn't at the organ, perhaps he was getting ready. I walked over to the organ and place my hand on one of the sheets of music.

It was the Phantom of the Opera. I thought about the first time I sang with the Phantom. He was so loving and his voice had so much passion in it. I thought about how lonely he must be and how horrid it has to be to live down here by himself.

"You look beautiful." His words snapped me from my thoughts. I turned to find him in very nice dress clothes and of course another cape.

"Merci, you look very handsome." I said as a blush crawled to my cheeks.

"Thank you." He said as he walked closer to me. I smiled and he bowed and kissed my hand. I felt my cheeks grow hotter. "May I help you into the boat?"

"Yes Monsieur." I smiled as he assisted me inside. Once he was inside the boat, he grabbed the pole and pushed off from the shore. I looked at the water as we floated along; it was glassy with a blanket of thin mist atop it.

"Monsieur, may I ask you something?" I said cautiously. His head turned slightly so I could see his eye peering at me through the mask.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Well it's just that, I don't know your," I paused for a moment not knowing how to word my question. "Y-your proper name. What is your name Monsieur?"

"M-my name, I suppose I can tell you." He paused and stopped the boat. He slowly turned around and looked at me. "You cannot tell." He said.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it!" I said.

"You may call me Erik." He said as he turned around. The boat began to move again. I smiled and looked back at the water. After a moment the boat stopped, I looked up and saw that we were at the shore. "We are here." He said as he stepped out of the boat and tied it to the makeshift dock. He held out his hand and I took it. He helped me out of the boat and grabbed a lantern.

His hand held firmly onto mine as he guided me down the tunnels under the Opera Populaire. I thought about earlier today when his hand rested on top of mine, and when he gave me the rose. I was overjoyed when he gave the rose to me no matter how simple a gesture, it was still genuine, I could see it in his eyes that he meant it.

As we reached the end of the tunnel I heard music playing. "Have they begun?" I asked Erik.

"I believe the orchestra is warming up." He said as he pushed on the wall. A door formed and opened and we stepped through. "I need you to wait outside of box five. I will meet you there." He said as he gestured for me to exit.

"Wait," I said, he starred at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I-I," I stuttered then sighed. "I'll see you there." I forced a smile and walked through the door.

**Okay that's the update, hope you like it!**

**What was Emily about to say? Give me your predictions, and REVIEWS!**

**Erik: Emily is nice.**

**Me: I know and now she isn't engaged anymore! You should tell her how you feel!**

**Erik: No! No! I can't do that.**

**Me: But she likes you!**

**Erik: Okay maybe. I-I'll think about it.**


	15. Engaged

**Okay please review! **

**Erik: This is good so far.**

**Me: Thanks but I think we can motivate people to review.**

**Erik: How?**

**Me: Who ever reviews this chapter gets to give Erik a hug!**

**Erik: What?! You know I don't like physical contact from people I don't know!**

**Me: Sorry but it's for your own good. Don't you want good reviews?**

I walked through the door and saw that I was in the foyer. It was empty, except for a few guards, but they didn't see me. I walk over to the stairs and started to walk up.

"Who are you?" A guard asked. "Do you have a ticket?" I stopped and looked at him.

"No." I said.

"Then you can't watch the opera." He said stepping in front of me.

"No you don't understand. I'm Emily Firmin, the manager's daughter. I am allowed to enter without a ticket." I said as I tried to step around him.

"You're the manager's daughter?" He said. "Jeremy!"

"Yes?" A young man came over to us.

"Go tell Monsieur Firmin that his daughter is here." The man told him as I tried to run up the stairs, but another guard stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled. I stopped and looked around. I was about to go back down the stairs when I heard footsteps running into the foyer.

"Emily!" My father yelled. I turned around to see him standing on the steps. "Where have you been young lady? We have searched everywhere for you!"

"Hello Papa." I said as the guard allowed me to pass. "I have been with a friend."

"Where! Who?" He demanded. I looked at his face, it was full of worry.

"I'm sorry Papa, I can't tell you." I said trying sound sorry. I wasn't really, I was happy to have been with the Phantom all this time. He was so kind to me. I walked up to my father.

"Why on earth can't you?" He asked as I stepped past him.

"I just can't Papa." I said as I hurried up the stairs. I ran down a hallway and saw the door number five. I waited outside the door for a moment. _Should I knock?_ I looked around then knocked on the door. I heard footsteps walk toward the door, and finally it opened.

I jumped back in shock. "Raoul?" I practically screamed.

"Where have you been? Your father is worried sick, go to his box he will be relieved to see you." He said starring into my eyes.

"Y-you're not supposed to be in there." I finally said. "That is the Phantom's box!" I told him.

"If it is the Phantom's box, what are you doing here?" He asked. I froze not knowing what to say. "Well?" He said trying to will an answer out of me.

"I-I," I paused to collect my thoughts and calm myself. "Good day Monsieur." I said turning to walk off. Raoul grabbed my arm and pulled me in the box. He closed the door and looked at me angrily.

"You didn't answer my question." He said anger welling up in his eyes. I stood there looking at him. He has never lost his temper with me. What on earth was going through his head? I had to lie to him, but what would I say?

_"Box five is the ghost's Box. That's where he sits to watch the performances. Although no one ever sees him. My mother actually keeps for Box Five!" Meg said sounding overjoyed. _That's it!

"I wanted to see if I could find Madame Giry. She keeps for this box." I said trying to be convincing. He looked at me, some of the anger leaving his eyes.

"She is down stairs getting the corps de ballet ready." He said.

"Oh, merci," I said as I reached for the door. "Tell Miss Daae I said hello." I opened the door and walked out. What was I going to do now? I had no idea where Erik was or where I would find him. I walked back the way I came from. The opera was starting, and I had no idea what to do.

I made my way back to the foyer. This time the guards gave me no trouble. I went back to the wall where I had entered. I tried pushing on it and calling Erik's name softly, but he wasn't there.

Finally after a moment I went down a hallway away from the foyer. I walked all the way down it and found where the dormitories were, I knew where the dressing room was from there, and perhaps Erik was waiting there for me.

A few minutes later I reached the dressing room. I looked around to make sure no one was there, and then I opened the door. I quietly slipped in and looked around the room was empty. It was dark the room was only lit by one candle. I walked over to the desk and looked around. I saw a few open letters, from Raoul. They were to Christine. Why were they writing letters? I look at one and began to read it.

_To my dearest Christine,_

The words were like a dagger to my heart. I felt a tear fall from my eye, he really didn't love me.

_I wish to take you to supper the afternoon of Hannibal, please consider this. I will be seated in box five anxiously awaiting you performance. You will be wonderful Little Lotte._

_Your fiancé,_

_Raoul_

They, they were engaged already! When did this happen? I could feel hot tears running from my eyes. I turned around and walked toward the bed. I sat down and began to sob.

"Emily what is the matter?" I heard Erik's voice come from right in front of me. I lifted my head from my palms and saw him on his knees in front of me. He looked worried and his eyes were fixed on me. I pointed to the dresser and he stood.

**_Erik's POV_**

I turned around and looked on the dresser, it was a letter to Christine. I began reading, it was from that blasted Vicomte I was very mad at first then I heard Emily's sobs again. I turned quickly and sat on the bed beside her.

"They're engaged." She cried. I thought she didn't care about the Vicomte anymore.

"I did not know you still cared for him." I said rubbing her back; her hair had fallen to the side, exposing her scar. She lifter her head and looked at me, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"I-I don't, it's just that. I though he loved me but he completely forgot me in a day!" She began to cry again. I pulled her close and hugged her.

"It is going to be alright, Emily don't worry." I said cooingly trying to calm her. After a few minutes she lifted her head and wiped away her tears.

"Erik," She said as she inched closer to me. "I-I love you." She said. I almost jumped from the bed.

"W-what?" I asked in shock. She forced a smile and stood. As she looked in the mirror, she finished wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Can we go now?" She asked as she walked toward the mirror. I stood, still very confused. I walked toward her and she turned around. I lifted my hands and held on to her shoulders.

"I-I love you too." I smiled and she buried her face in my chest. _Did that happen?_ I asked myself. I held her tight not wanting to let go, I feared that if I did she would somehow disappear. I felt her arms tighten around me and I did the same. I told her that I love her, and I meant it. She was the only person who has ever said that to me, not even my own mother told me that.

I began to cry. Her grip slowly loosened as she looked up at me. "W-what's wrong Erik?" I felt my hot tears falling from my eyes. She smiled and wiped one away from my cheek. "Don't cry." She said as she unwrapped her arms a put them around my neck. "Don't cry." She said as she pushed her face against my chest again.

After a moment we stopped hugging and I opened the mirror. I entered the tunnel and grabbed my lantern; she walked up behind me and closed the door. She turned around and smiled, as she came closer. I switched the lantern to left hand and wrapped the other around Emily.

"Did you love her?" She asked me after a moment of walking. I looked down at her, she was staring out in into the darkness.

"I thought I did." I said smiling as she looked up at me. The light from the lantern flickered, lighting up her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I thought I loved him." She said sadly as she looked back at the darkness in front of her.

**Okay hope you liked it remember if you review you get to hug Erik!**


	16. Mon Cherie

**Okay here is the next chapter grapejuice101 and PhantomFan01 get to give Erik a hug.**

**Erik: Oh no.**

**Me: I get a hug too *hugs him* see it's not that bad.**

"I thought I loved him." I said as we walked down the tunnel. I felt his arm tighten around me as we reached the boat. He looked at me before putting the lantern on the boat.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said good-bye,_

_I sand soft and timidly, like a scared child._

_Remember me once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll ty,_

_And when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_

_Please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!_

"Christine." I said as he looked up at the bricks above us. He stood there for a moment then looked at me. "What?" I asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Nothing." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Monsieur, I do insist you tell me." I said teasingly. He looked at me and smiled realizing my joke. He took his hand from my shoulder and starred at the boat.

"Down once more." He said as I placed my hand in his. He hesitated at first then grasped my hand firmly. He helped me into the boat then got in himself. I let go of his hand and sat down. He pushed off and before I knew it we were on our way back to his home.

"Erik?" I said once we reached the shore.

"Hm?" He helped me out of the boat. I walked over to his miniature stage.

"Why do you live down here?" I turned around to meet his eyes. He sighed and took his cape off. He walked to his organ and sat at the bench. I sat down at the chair in front of his stage.

"I live down here because everyone up there hates me." He finally said. I looked at him and sighed. "What's wrong?" He said practically jumping up from the chair.

"Nothing, what is wrong with you. You leapt from your chair like it was on fire!" I said giggling. He looked at me slightly dazed, and sat back down. I stood and walked over to him, he had his head in his hands. I sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, but you looked so," I didn't get to finish.

"No don't be sorry." He said as he lifted his head from his hands. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Emily, I-I love you." He said as I lifted my head.

"I love you too." I said as I stared into his deep blue eyes. "I don't hate you." I said as I hugged him again. He detached from our hug and looked at me. Then he took the rose from my hair and placed it on the organ.

I smiled and reached to pin my hair up. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. He held it up to his lips and kissed it. "You're beautiful." A blush crawled to my cheeks, and as it did he smiled. I looked down at our hands and frowned slightly. _I had never actually touched his hand, he all ways wears gloves. _

I looked back up and he looked confused. "What's wrong?" He said worried. I looked back at his hand and slipped mine out. Instead I held his wrist and with my other hand pulled his glove off. He was still confused for a moment. "W-what are you," he stuttered the realized what I did. I set the glove on his organ as he slipped the other off.

"I wanted to hold your hand." I said. Realizing what I said, I blushed as I slipped my hand into his. "Your hands are freezing." I said as I pressed my other hand on top of his.

"I'm sorry." He said as looked at my hands against his.

"Your cold, you don't have to be sorry." I said pressing my check against his shoulder.

"Do you want me to play something?" He asked as he played a simple tune with his left hand.

"Yes." I said as I let go of his hand. He looked through his music for a moment then paused. He uttered a curse and got to his feet. "What's wrong?" I asked as I stood. He looked around angrily. Then turned back toward me.

"Go to your room please." He said trying to calm down. I looked around then back at him.

"Why?" I said trying to figure out what happened.

"Just go!" He bellowed. I jumped back then ran toward my room. The second I got inside the room I collapsed on my bed. _Why did he snap like that? What had upset him? _I knew he was having a mood swing, but what set him of like that?

Had he been upset because he couldn't find his music? I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. It wasn't his fault he was just upset. I sat on the swan bed listening to Erik yelling and cursing for a few minutes. I looked around the room and then walked over to my mirror. I unpinned my hair and let it fall to my shoulders.

I wiped my tears from my face and looked at the Persian curtains. He wasn't yelling anymore instead he was crying. I walked over to the curtains and peered out of them. Erik was sitting on the ground sobbing. "Erik." I called out to him.

He lifted his head from his palms and looked at me as I stepped out of the room. He looked away and stood. I walked closer to him as he made his way to his organ. "Please go back to your room." He said as he grabbed my rose from the organ and stood again. He walked over to me and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry mon Cherie." He placed the rose in my hand and went back to his organ. I stared at him for a moment then turned back to my room.

**Erik and his mood swings! He gets upset for like no reason! What do you think Emily is thinking? Will Erik calm down by morning? Please review!**


	17. Je t'aime

**Okay here you go. Next chapter right now! Remember to review and hug Erik!**

The next morning I woke up in my swan bed, still in my evening gown. I sat up and felt something in my hand. I looked to find my rose; I had held it so tight that a thorn had pricked my hand. I dropped the rose on the red blanket that covered my bed.

I grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the glass of water next to the bed. I dabbed the wet cloth on my hand and wiped away the blood. I stood from the bed and changed into more suiting clothing. I walked toward the curtains and opened them.

I walked toward the organ and smiled. Erik had fallen asleep playing. His head fallen against the keys, his mask was crooked and his hands were hanging at his sides. I walked up to him and sat down at the bench beside him I patted his back.

"Erik." I said cooingly. "Wake up." His eyes flew open and he threw his head up. His mask fell off and crashed to the floor. I gasped as it broke into pieces.

"Damn." He said when he realized what happened. I looked at him worried that he would snap, but he did not. Instead he looked tiered.

"I sorry, oh god I'm so sorry Erik." I said knowing he must have been upset.

"No, no," He yawned and stood. "Don't be sorry, I have more." He smiled at me and brushed the pieces in a small bin. "I must have fallen asleep." He said as he came and sat beside me. "I'm terribly sorry for last night. I don't know what happened. I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He said as he put his face in his hands.

"It was a mood swing. It was not your fault." I said trying to reassure him. He lifted his head and looked at me. I looked into his topaz eyes. "Mon Cherie?" I said.

"Yes," He said attentively. "What is it?" I smiled at him and he held my hand. He paused a moment then saw the cut on my hand where the rose pricked me. "What happened?" He said worried.

"Nothing it's just a small cut." I said pulling my hand away. He looked at me, his eyes full of worry. "I assure you, it's nothing." He looked away then stood.

"What did you want?" He asked me.

"I'm a little hungry." I said as he turned back to me.

"I will be right back." He left the room and walked off somewhere. I sat at the organ for a few minutes before he returned, with a tray. It had bread and cheese on it the tray also held a bowl of fruit. "Here you go." He sat down beside me and handed me the tray. I grabbed an apple from the bowl and began to eat.

"Why did you stay?" He asked after a moment. I swallowed the apple and looked at him. He hadn't gotten a new mask yet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he looked at me. He took the other apple from the bowl and starred at it.

"Why did you stay down here with me after, I-I," His eyes grew sad. I looked at him as a tear fell from his eye. "After I yelled at you."

"Erik." I said as I sat the tray aside. I inched closer to him and grabbed his hand. "I stayed because I love you." I smiled and he sat up strait. I looked at him as he turned to face me.

"I love you so much." He said as he stood. I stood and looked at him; his face was still full of worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are the most wonderful person I have ever met." He said as he turned to face me. "I'm afraid I will lose you." I smiled, his words made me feel sad, but at the same time I was so excited that he loved me so much.

"Oh Erik." I felt a tears stain my cheeks. He stepped closer to me, and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked still worried. I looked at him then buried my face in his chest.

"I love you so much Erik." I said as he held me tight.

**Okay that it! I know short chapter but whatever. Okay you please review! Come on Erik needs hugs!**

**Erik: No I don't!**

**Me: Yes you do!**


	18. One Love, One Lifetime

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Remember review and hug Erik! Akiko42 and PhantomFan01 get to hug Erik!**

A few hours later Erik started to play a song on his organ. "That's very powerful, almost seductive." I laughed, "What is it?" I asked as I walked up to him. His new mask looked a lot like the first it was white porcelain and fit to his face just right.

"It's something I've been working on. It will be an opera." He continued to play as I sat down beside him.

"What is it called?" I asked closing my eyes listening to his fingers glide across the keys.

"Don Juan Triumphant." He said suddenly stopping. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had paused to write down a few notes. I stared at him for a moment then turned my attention to the letter that lay on the organ. I picked it up and turned to him.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked at the sender. It was from Madame Giry. My eyes moved toward the top of the page, and just as I was about to start reading it, Erik's hand flew up and grabbed it from me. He stood and folded it up and placed it in his pocket.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He said as he walked over to the small stage. I was shocked for a moment; I didn't know what to do. "Damn." He uttered as the pen he was writing with broke. I realized he was writing a letter to someone. Most likely he was writing to Madame Giry.

I stood up and began to walk toward him. "Emily," He said as he spun around. "Will you get me a pen from the writing desk in my room?" He looked at me for a moment.

"Yes." I said as I walked toward the door of his room.

"Merci." He said as he turned back around. I walked up to the wall and pushed on it. The door opened and I stepped inside. It was significantly darker in his room than anywhere else in his lair. I walked toward his writing desk and grabbed a pen.

I looked around the room and felt almost uneasy being in there alone. I quickly made my way to the door and slipped through. "Here." I said handing him the pen. I stood beside him as he wrote the last few words of hid note.

I turned around and walked back to the organ. "I have to go." He said as he walked up behind me. I turned around and he slipped his arms around me. "Would you like to come with me? It must be horrible being stuck down here all day." I smiled and looked up at him.

"I would love to." He grabbed one of his capes and climbed into the boat. He held out his hand and I grabbed onto it as he helped me into the boat. Once we reached the shore he helped me back out of the boat.

"I have to deliver a note to the managers, and then I will meet you in the dressing room when you wish to leave." He said smiling.

"When I wish to leave?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, you may stay as long as you'd like. You can go and visit with your father and your friends. But," He said as he took his arm back. He grabbed both of my hands in his. "I will be waiting for you." He smiled and rewrapped his arm around me, leading me down the many tunnels.

When we got to the dressing room it was empty. He opened the mirror and smiled, then disappeared into the darkness, the mirror closing behind him. I looked around the room and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door so no one would see me.

The hallway was empty so I slipped through the door. I walked down the hallway and bumped into something. "Oh Madame, please forgive me." The man said almost as stunned as I was.

"Oh no Monsieur, forgive me." He helped me stand and I brushed myself off. I looked up and saw a handsome young man standing in front of me. He had green eyes, but his where much lighter than mine. He was a little taller than me and had blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Christophe." He said bowing. I curtsied and smiled.

"I'm Emily, nice to meet you Christophe." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"May I ask why you're here?" He said politely.

"I was just taking a walk." I said as I brushed my hair from my face.

"But you are so well kept. You must be of noble blood, and if that is so why are you walking around in the hallways of the Opera Populaire?" He smiled.

"Well I am not of noble blood Monsieur; I am the manager's daughter." I smiled and he scratched his head.

"So you're the one they're looking for. Don't worry, I won't tell." He chuckled. I smiled and waved.

"Well I must go monsieur. Good-bye." I said as I began to walk down the hallway again.

"Wait," He said and I turned around. "May I take you to lunch Mademoiselle?"

"I-I," I stuttered. "Perhaps another time Monsieur." I told him. I turned back around and ran around the corner. I ran down the hallway until I heard a voice.

"But Christine, I sure it is nothing to worry about." It was Raoul. I froze against the wall.

"Raoul, you don't understand. My Angel has spoken to me in days. I'm worried that I upset him somehow." I put my head down and got ready to go around the corner hoping they wouldn't notice me. I stared at a normal pace and turned the corner.

I was almost past them when I felt something grab my shoulder. Under the pressure I could feel bruises forming. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Raoul! What are you doing?" Christine yelled. Raoul yanked me around to face him. My left shoulder throbbed as he held it tight.

"There you are! Your father is looking for you." He bellowed. "Christine stay here, I will be right back." He pushed me down the hallways until we were behind the stage. He stopped me, but kept a firm grip.

"Where have been!" He demanded. I looked him in the eyes.

"Why do you care?" The words came from my lips like poison. He frowned.

"Your father has been looking everywhere for you! This behavior of yours is not proper!" He yelled.

"Not proper? The way you're treating me is not proper behavior, especially for a Vicomte." I yelled, his eyes welled up with anger, and the next thing I remember was his hand striking my cheek. Raoul hit me! My right cheek burned like it was on fire. He starred at me and I turned my face as far away from him as I could.

"She is correct, Vicomte." I heard an angry voice come from behind him. He turned around but there was no one there. Raoul looked around viciously.

"Who is there?" He yelled. I knew who it was, it was Erik.

"Vicomte! Let her go." Erik's voice came from right next to us. Raoul held me even tighter as he turned around to find the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He bellowed pulling me around.

"You should listen to him." I told Raoul trying to pull away. He looked at me and grabbed my wrist. He held so tight that I couldn't escape. "Let go of me!" I yelled. Suddenly Erik was right behind Raoul.

"I said let her go!" His voice echoed. He grabbed a rope and put it around Raoul's neck, Raoul instantly let go of my wrist. I fell to the floor and Erik kept the rope around Raoul's neck. Erik's face was full of rage. He tightened the rope more and more and Raoul's face turned bright red.

"No don't!" I yelled at Erik as I stood up and rushed over to him. I tried to pull Erik away, and finally he let go of the rope. He looked at me in shock, "No Erik, don't hurt him." I said feeling tears fall from my eyes.

"Come." Erik said as he wrapped his arm around me. We ran down the hallway and escaped through a trap door in the wall. Once we were inside we stopped to catch our breath. Erik let go of me for a moment and I leant against the wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. I looked at him and forced a smile.

"I'm fine." I said putting my head down and closing my eyes. I felt him gently rub my shoulder examining my bruises.

"No you're not." He said as I opened my eyes. His hands flew to my wrist. "You see."

"Ow." I said as he turned my hand over to see the whole bruise.

"I'm sorry." He said I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay." I said as I lifted my other hand to his face and smiled. He looked at me and I saw a tear fall from underneath his mask. "Hey, it's okay. Erik, I am fine." He dropped his head and I pulled him into a hug. His head leant against my right shoulder; I felt his tears fall on my skin as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, he hurt you." I held him even closer to me.

"Erik, stop it. It wasn't your fault." I said as he lifted his head up. I smiled weakly at him and wiped his tears away with my thumb. Erik put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"I love you." He said I smiled and closed my eyes.

**_Say you'll share with me,_**

**_One love,_**

**_One lifetime,_**

**_Lead me,_**

**_Save me from my solitude,_**

**_Say you'll want me with you,_**

**_Here beside you._**

He whispered, his eyes still shut. I smiled as I opened my eyes as he continued singing to me.

**_Anywhere you go let me go to,_**

**_Emily, that's all I ask of-_**

He didn't get to finish because I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. At first he was slightly hesitant then he realized what had happened. He kissed me back at we stood there in that tunnel for a while just kissing.

"Erik," I said pulling away. "I love you." Tears began to fall from my eyes; he lifted me up and kissed me again. Once he set me down he pulled away and smiled.

"Let's go home." I smiled and he wrapped an arm around me and we started down the tunnel.

**Awwe so they are technically engaged now! Okay what do you think will happen next? Comment! Remember review and hug Erik!**


	19. Plans

**Okay Please review! grapejuice101 gets to hug Erik! And thank you grapejuice101 for giving me this awesome idea! What's the idea? You'll see! Here we go!**

**_Raoul's POV_**

For a moment everything was a blur, my neck throbbed and I gasped for air. I propped myself up with my arms and looked in their direction. The man looked back and Emily held her wrist. I must have hurt her while I was looking for the man's voice. The bastard had a white half mask on his face and wore a black cloak.

I watched as they disappeared into the dark. It must have been that blasted Opera Ghost everyone talks about. This wasn't a ghost though just a murderous monster. I felt around my neck where the rope had been. It was very sore and no doubt bruised. I stood still trying to catch my breath, I stumbled down the hallway towards the manager's office.

Once I was there I opened the door and light headedly entered. "Firmin!" I yelled. He looked up from his desk and Andre came from around the corner.

"Dear God, Vicomte! What has happened?" Firmin shouted as he rushed over to me.

"Do tell." Andre said stupefied. I sat on the chair in the corner of the room and put my head in my hands.

"Your Opera Ghost attacked me." I said lifting my head up. Andre gasped as I turned to Firmin. "And he took your daughter." Firmin was in shock.

"Where are they?" Andre asked. I looked over at Andre.

"I don't know." I said. "I do know that he is a killer though. He tried to murder me!" I pointed to my bruised neck.

"Vicomte!" Andre shouted utterly shocked. I collected my thoughts for a moment then rested my head on the back of the chair.

"Damn! My daughter has been off with a murder!" Firmin yelled as he sat back down at his desk with his head in his hand.

"It seems he protective of her. Perhaps when she is spotted again we will be able to find him." I said lifting my head again. "Who is that man who works in the flies?" I asked forming a plan.

"I believe his name is Bouquet." Andre said with a suspicious look. "Why?"

I put my hand on my aching head. "Doesn't he have a reputation for," I paused looking for the right words. "Hurting women?" I resumed.

"You'll get her killed!" Firmin roared. I looked up at him and chuckled.

"No not if this ghost comes to her rescue." I said looking at Firmin.

"No Vicomte! I cannot allow this." He said firmly.

"If we don't then this man, this thing might kill her first!" I shouted as I stood, regretting it instantly. Firmin thought about this for a moment and stood.

"Vicomte, if my daughter gets hurt, you will be sorry." He said harshly. Andre went over to Firmin and placed a letter on Firmin's desk. "Damn! Not another one." Firmin said as he opened the letter.

"Who is it from?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" Andre asked. I knew who it was from.

"_Managers,_

_For the next production, ll Muto, you will cast Mademoiselle Firmin in the role of countess. Since Carlotta has decided to return, you will put her in the role of the pageboy. The role which Miss Firmin will play calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word ideal. I am sure Monsieur Firmin agrees with me._

_Your loyal servant,_

_O.G." _Firmin read out loud.

"You must have her preform; it may be our chance Firmin!" I told him as he folded the letter and placed it on his desk.

"I don't want her in harm's way." He said as he placed his hand on his head.

**What! This is interesting. Do you think he will let her preform? Do you think she will want to preform? What if Erik changes his mind? This is so exiting! Please review!**


	20. Thoughts

**Okay here is chapter 20! Wow what a milestone.**

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera just my OC.**

_I woke up in the swan bed. My room was much darker than usual. I looked around and saw that most of the things in my room were gone. The only things left in the room were the bed and the music box with the monkey playing the symbols._

_"Erik?" I looked around and got out of bed. I walked over to the music box and sat in front of it. Suddenly it began to play. I looked around and I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in the foyer of the opera house. I looked back at the music box and it was gone, but the music kept playing._

_I stood up and looked around in the darkness. "Erik!" I yelled, scared to death. I turned around and saw a figure in the darkness. It was a man; I ran to him, "Erik, I was so scared! What is going on?" I looked around as I held tight to his vest._

_"Emily, what are you doing here?" I froze that wasn't Erik. I looked up and saw Raoul standing in front of me._

_"Raoul? I-I," I stuttered. He smiled the way he used to when we were engaged._

_"It's just me. What's wrong mon Cherie?" He asked. I frowned and let go of his vest. I stepped backwards and ran into something._

_"Emily?" Erik asked. I turned around and this time it was him standing behind me. I instantly threw my arms around him. _

_"Erik." I said as I buried my face in his chest. After a moment I turned around and saw Raoul smiling, a devious smile. I turned back around and Erik was being choked by a noose. "Erik!" I shouted. I tried to run to him but Raoul held me back._

_"Let me go you monster!" I tried my best to pull away from him but he was to strong. I stared at Erik helplessly. "Erik!" I yelled._

I sat up screaming, Erik rushed into my room. "What's wrong?" He asked completely drowned in fear that something bad happened. He sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my back as tears fell from my eyes.

"It's okay." He said after a moment of making sure I was alright. "It was just a nightmare." He said trying to calm me down.

"H-he tried-d to kill y-you." I said between sobs. He looked at me for a moment then pulled me into a hug.

"Who?" He said after a moment. I tried to stop crying and catch my breath, I didn't work.

"R-Raoul." I said pushing my face into his chest. He unwrapped his arms from me and placed his finger under my chin, and leaned my head back. He looked into my eyes.

"I will never go away, I promise." He said smiling at me. I closed my eyes and pushed my lips against his. This time he didn't hesitate. After a moment he pulled away, I smiled and he went to get up and leave.

"Wait." I said grabbing his shirt. "Don't go." I said feeling myself about to cry again. He smiled and let go of his shirt.

"Okay I'll stay." He said smiling. I lay back down and pulled the red blanket up to my neck. I heard Erik yawn then he lay on top of the blanket, next to me.

Later that night, I opened my eyes and looked around for a moment. I yawned and felt my pillow move. I frowned for a moment and realized that it wasn't my pillow, it was Erik. I looked up and saw him asleep with his arm wrapped around me.

I turned slightly so I could see him better, as I did his arm tightened around me. I smiled and tried to suppress a giggle.

Erik was asleep and probably thought I was a pillow. His mask had almost fallen off his face. I reached my hand up and pulled his mask off. I leant over him and set the mask on the small dresser my bed. I laid back down and pushed my face into his chest and fell asleep again.

**_Erik's POV_**

I woke up that morning and felt myself holding something. I looked down and saw Emily wrapped in my arms. She had woken up in the middle of the night screaming my name. For a moment I just laid there enjoying her company.

After a few minutes she began to move around. I looked down at her head tilted back and she looked at me. "Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning." I smiled back at her then kissed her forehead. She smiled and stared into my eyes. I sat up and put my head in my hands, and then I froze. "Where is my mask?" I asked terrified of her seeing my face. I knew that she didn't care if she saw my face or not, but I still wasn't completely used to leaving my mask off around her.

"It's on the dresser." she said pointing to the night stand, next to the bed. I reached over and grabbed my mask. I sighed and positioned it on my face. Emily sat up and rubbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you looked uncomfortable with it on." She said as she leant her head on my shoulder.

"It's fine mon Ange." I said as I turned to look at her.

"I'm not an angel." She said as she wrapped bother her arms around my left one. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Yes you are, your my angel." She lifted her head and looked at me. After a moment she pressed her lips against mine and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her vanity and sat down at the chair. I sat on the bed and starred at her for a moment.

For the first time I noticed that she was only wearing a night gown. She looked her mirror and grabbed her brush, and began to brush her hair. She was a very beautiful young women, she was very attractive. I starred at her for a few minutes.

For a moment I found my mind wandering. "I have to go." I said jumping from the bed and rushing out of the room.

_Don't think such things! _My mind shouted at itself. _All you had to do was walk over to her, kiss her neck-No! _My mind argued. I hit my hand against my head and walked over to my organ. Perhaps playing would take my mind off of her for a moment.

**Wow Erik! He's really really likes her. Lol Okay review and tell me what you think Emily is thinking after he runs out of the room! Lol. **


	21. A Ring

**Okay here is Chapter 21! Akiko42 gets to hug Erik! Thanks for your reviews!**

I sat at my chair in front of the vanity and brushed my hair, all of a sudden, "I have to go." Erik jumped from the bed and ran from the room. I stopped brushing my hair and sat at my vanity utterly confused. After a moment I heard him began to play his organ.

Perhaps he was eager to play. I almost got up to see if that was the case, but I decided to stay. It's best not to bother him when he is composing. I continued to brush my hair and once I was done I went to the closet. I looked through the clothing that was there and found a black skirt.

I put the skirt on my bed and went to my dresser. I opened one of the drawers and saw a white shirt. It was much like a man's dress shirt, but was made especially for a woman. I put that on the bed and found my white corset.

After I tied my corset a put on the shirt and then the skirt; I walked over to the mirror and decided to pin my hair back. After I had done that I went over to the Persian curtains. Erik was still playing his organ, I walked out of the room. I made my way to the organ and stood next to him.

His eyes were closed as he was playing Don Juan. I closed my eyes as well; his music could almost put you under a spell. Erik had stopped playing I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was just staring at me. "What?" I asked almost embarrassed. He smiled and looked back at his organ.

"You look beautiful." He said he picked up his pen and dipped it in the ink well.

"Thank you." I said blushing. I sat down beside him as he wrote. "When do you think it will be complete?" I asked him as I watched his hand glide across the papers almost magically.

"I hope to finish it sometime next year." He said as he put his pen down. I looked around and watched as the flames on the candles that were spread throughout the room flicker. "Emily." Erik said.

"Yes." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and leant my head against his shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you." I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"For me, you don't have to." I said feeling my cheeks turn bright red.

"Yes I do." He said as he unwrapped his arm from my waist. "I'll be right back." He stood up and walked to his room. I looked at the organ for a moment. _What could he possibly have for me? _I thought as he walked back out of the room. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Close your eyes." He said softly. I closed my eyes and waited a moment. He grabbed my left hand and I felt him slip something on my ring finger. "All right open them." I opened my eyes and starred at the ring he had placed on my finger.

It was beautiful! It had a slick silver band and a beautiful large diamond in the center; around it were many smaller diamonds. "Erik this is beautiful." I said quickly turning my head to look at him. "How on earth did you get this?"

"That mon Ange is a secret." He said slyly. I stared into his topaz, eyes that were like jewels themselves. "I looked everywhere for the perfect one. Yet none of them could match your beauty." He said placing a finger under chin.

He leaned in and kissed me softly then stood. I stared back at the ring as he walked away. After a moment he returned. "Erik," I said as he walked closer to me. I looked away from the ring and into his eyes. "There is so much I don't know about you." I said standing. He dropped his head and starred at the ground.

"And you don't need to know." he said turning to walk away. I quickly rushed over to him and grabbed his arm causing him to turn back around.

"Erik, please." I said beggingly. He starred at me for a moment then turned back around and walked to his room, leaving me standing by the organ. I starred at the entrance to his room for a moment. He didn't bother closing the door.

"Erik." I said loudly. He came to the door but didn't bother looking at me. He let his head hang down. "I'm sorry I asked, but you're going to have to tell me sooner or later. Maybe you could tell me something simple." I said staring at him. He slowly brought his head up to look at me. "You could tell me where you were born."

"I was born in a small town outside of Rouen, France." He said as he slowly came toward me.

"That's good." I said as I stepped toward him. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the swan room. He took the chair from my vanity and brought it near the bed. I sat down on the bed and he sat slightly in front of me. He hunched over in the chair and starred at his hands. "I-I was born with this." He said pointing to the masked part of his face.

"My mother was completely discussed by me; the first piece of clothing she made for me was a cloth mask." A tear fell from his eye. "I don't remember my father. But I do remember how much my mother loathed me. When I was seven I ran away, and a band of gypsies found me and made me one of their blasted attractions."

After a moment he looked up and continued. "They called me the devil's child. They used a horse whip on me. I was there for three years" I reached out and held his hand to comfort him. He grasped my hands tightly as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"One day we came to Paris, near the Opera House. A group of young ballet girls had come to watch." He held my hand even tighter slightly hurting my wrist where the Viscount grabbed me. "After the show, those years of being treated like a monster overwhelmingly took over. I-I grabbed a rope and," he pause and looked at me, guilt welling up in his eyes.

"I killed him." he said. "I'm sorry." He began to sob, he dropped my hand. I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh Erik." I said sadly as I reached up to touch his cheek. He flinched and backed away.

"Please don't Cherrie." He said and placed his head in his hands. I took my hand back and looked off to the side. "Madame Giry saved me; she was one of the ballet girls." He said his head still in his hands. "I've lived down here ever since." He sounded so sad; if he would let me I would have done anything in my power to comfort him. But he wouldn't even let me touch him.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I went over to the organ and started to sob myself. I hadn't even made it to the organ; instead I collapsed on the ground crying. I loved him so much and it pained me to see him so sad. Finally after a moment I stopped cry and starred at the lake.

I was concentrating on hearing Erik. But he made no noise. I stood up and brushed myself off. I walked back to my room as I brush tears from my face. I peeked into the room and saw Erik sitting where I left him. He wasn't crying anymore, he just kept his head in his hands. I walked back to the organ and sat down. I looked around and saw Don Juan lying on the organ. I picked it up and read over it.

"This is beautiful." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Erik playing it. After a moment I felt myself drift. I remember the organ making an eerie on going sound as I fell asleep.

**_Erik's POV_**

I sat in the chair for a while after she left. _She hates me_ I thought. _No that isn't it, she said she loved me she does love me. _I finally stopped crying and looked up. I starred at the bed where she had sat, then at the closet. _I'll make her a lovely dress. _I thought knowing she would love it.

After a minute of looking around thinking of a design I heard my organ emit a note. The note carried on for a while then stop. I stood up and walked out of the room I looked at my organ and saw Emily lying on it.

I walked up to the organ and found her sleeping, her head rested on her arm. She was bent over the organ with my Opera in her hand. She must have been tired, I grabbed the music form her hand and set it on the organ. Then I gently picked her up bridal style. As I adjusted her in my arms she stirred slightly then lay limp. I walked to her room and gently lay her on her bed.

I smiled and gently touched her chin. "I love you Cherrie." I said softly. I stood and pulled on a rope dropping the black curtain around the bed. I walked out of the room and went to my own. I entered the room and sat on my bed. I lay down on it and forced myself to get some sleep.

**Backstories! Don't you just love them? Aww he gave her a ring. If you're wondering it looks a lot like the ring he gives Christine in the Movie. And I decided to make his life slightly like the book. Erik from Leroux's 1910 novel was born near Rouen, France.**


	22. Lost

**Okay hope you like this! I spent a while thinking about how it would go!**

_I was in a beautiful white gown and my father was walking me down the aisle. "Papa I'm nervous." I said turning to him. He smiled and gave a slight chuckle. _

_"You love him don't you?" He looked at me and I smiled back._

_"I love him very much Papa." He patted my hand and we continued down the aisle._

_"Papa, we never got your blessing." He starred at me ans smiled._

_"You will." He smiled as I let go of him and stood next to Erik. Before I could look at Erik he was gone. I was standing all alone. Everyone who was once in the large church was gone._

I opened my eyes and found myself in the swan room. How did I get there? Wasn't I sitting at the organ? I rose from the bed and walked out of the room and looked around. I glanced over at Erik's room and saw that the door was cracked.

He must have gone to bed. He probably also brought me to my room. I silently walked over to his dimly light room he was in bed. I walked over and looked at him he was asleep. I bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon." I said turning around and walking out.

I had to tell my father I was engaged it was the right thing to do. I knew it would be dangerous if I ran into Raoul again but I would just have to avoid him. I looked at the boat. There is no way I'll be able to row myself. I looked around and saw one of the many passages that Erik had in our home.

I mused over this a moment 'our home' I smiled and went to a passage. I slipped through and found myself wandering through dimly lit hallways. I tripped on an uneven piece of stone. I fell to floor and after a moment of shock I felt something warm and fuzzy go across my left hand.

"Ewe!" I squealed as I stood as quickly as I could. It was rat! A filthy dirty rat! I calmed myself down and began to walk again. After what seemed like hours I found my way to a dead end. But I knew it couldn't be.

I touched the wall in a few places and it opened. It lead to the hallway outside the ballet girl's dormitories. I ran down a hallway and turned a corner I was almost to the manager's office. "Damn!" The door to the office slammed open as I was about to turn the corner.

It was Raoul; I stepped backwards and looked back around the corner. He stormed off in the other direction. My father walked out of the room and starred at the Viscount as he disappeared. He dropped his head and shook it then went back in the office.

I was about to take a step when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Knowing it was Erik, probably wanting to know why I ran off I turned around. "Erik I-," It wasn't Erik. "Christophe!" I practically jumped from my own skin.

He looked confused. "Who's Erik?" he said smiling. I put my hands behind my back and felt for my ring. Instantly my hand shot up and I starred at it. My ring was gone! That dirty rat must have grabbed it somehow when I fell.

I slapped my hand against my head. Now Christophe was very confused. But I couldn't just tell him who Erik was. "No one." I said dropping my hand and shaking my head. H looked at me and smiled once more.

"Where are you going?" He asked calmly. I forced a polite smile even though I was terribly angry with myself and the blasted rat.

"Just to see my father." I said as he shook his head in approval.

"Then afterwards you wouldn't mind if I took you to dinner." He said. Great I thought he caught me at a horrible moment. Dare I turn him down again? He was a man of noble blood turning him down would upset my father greatly.

"Yes, but first I must talk to my father." I began to walk toward the door. I heard his footsteps following me. I turned around. "Privately, please." I said he smiled and turned around.

"I'll meet you outside?" He suggested. I shook my head in approval and walked toward the office. By now the door was closed. I gently knocked. I heard footsteps come toward the door. Andre opened it.

"Please we don't have time to-," He stared at me his mouth hanging open. "F-Firmin!" He called my father came to the door.

"Emily!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

"Ow." I said unable to hold back my cry of pain. Father looked at me worried and pulled back my sleeve. He frowned and shook his head.

"What happened?" He said angrily. I took my arm back and walked over to the chair near his desk and took a seat.

"Raoul." I said almost whispering his name. My father walked over and sat at his desk.

"What?" He asked. I then looked at him angrily and partially spit the Viscounts name out. He looked at me surprised. He shook his head in shock. He seemed to shake the Viscount from his thoughts.

"Where have you been?" He asked sadly. I sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Papa, I-I met someone. And I love hi-," He cut me off.

"You love him! The Phantom!?" He rose from his desk and starred at me. How did he know about Erik?

"W-who told you?" I asked utterly confused. He frowned and starred at me.

"Your ex-fiancé!" He shouted I frowned and stood.

"Do not talk to me in such a tone." I commanded. He practically gawked at me.

"I am your Father! I will talk to you in any tone I see fit." I walked around the desk and starred up at him.

"If my fiancé was here he would be extremely upset with you. I am warning you if he is listening," I doubted it very much I left him asleep at home. "I will not be able to stop him." His eyes softened out of fear and yet some angry still lingered.

"You're engaged to him. That monster!" He had completely insulted Erik, which now in turn hurt me very much.

"He is not a monster!" I yelled as I walked to the door. "You are." I walked out the door. I finally decided that I didn't want his blessing. At least he knew I was engaged. I then remembered that I was supposed to meet Christophe. Should I go tell Erik that I am fine? If he is awake he would be terribly worried. Yet when he slept he slept for a long time, he rarely was able to get sleep. So he sleeps for a very long time, I thought about this for a moment then turned to walk to the foyer.

Once I got there I walked down the stairs and opened the door. It was significantly brighter outside the inside or underground. I shrugged this off and let my eye adjust. I walked towards the man standing on the steps. I recognized his blonde hair. "Hello." I said he turned around and smiled.

"I ordered a carriage, it should be here soon." I smiled and found myself next to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the carriage pulled up. He opened the door and helped me inside. Once inside himself he ordered the carriage to go to Première Café.

"Première Café!" I yelled overjoyed. "That is the best restaurant in town!" He looked at me and smiled.

"You're the best person in town. You deserve to go somewhere nice." He smiled and tried to hold my hand. I drew back giving him a confused yet dazed look.

**How was it? Please review guys! What do you think will happen next?**


	23. Gone!

**_Christophe's POV_**

I went to hold her hand. Finally she let me take her to lunch. She pulled her hand away, and smiled nervously. She must just be embarrassed. I smiled and shook it off. She looked out of the window and I looked at her for a moment.

After a half an hour's drive, the carriage stopped. "Are we here?" She asked.

I smiled and opened the door. "I believe we are." She smiled as we got out of the carriage and headed into the restaurant. I opened the door and she stepped inside.

"It's beautiful." I smiled and called over a waiter.

"Bonjuor Monsieur and Madame." He said. "A table for two I see." He smiled and I nodded in approval. He showed us to our seats.

"It is so beautiful." Emily said looking around.

"So are you." She blushed slightly and looked away nervously.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous today Emily?" I asked frowning slightly.

**_Emily's POV_**

Why did he have to be such a gentleman? Did he know he tortured me so? I can't show any affection towards him. Even the slightest bit of kindness would upset Erik. Wait affection; is that what I felt for Christophe? It can't be I've only known him for a day or two. But on the other hand I knew Erik for just about that same amount of time.

I pondered this for a moment then realized what Christophe had asked. "Nervous, I suppose I am. Although, to answer your question, I haven't the slightest idea why." I said. He smiled and the waiter brought us some wine.

"Perhaps it's the weather." He said jokingly drinking his wine. I took a sip from my own and smiled at him. "May I ask, what are your interests?" He asked gently. I smiled and looked at him for a moment.

"I would like to be a singer." I said happily.

**_Erik's POV_**

I woke up and starred into the darkness. I looked around and though about the designs for Emily's new dress. I knew that there would be a Masquerade in about a month. Certainly the dress would be ready by then.

"My Emily will have the most beautiful dress in all of France." I said to myself happily. I jumped up from the bed and walked out of my room. It was silent so I figured that Emily was asleep still. I walked past her room and when to the wall to open another hidden room.

Before I opened it though I paused and glanced back. Was I going mad or was Emily not in bed? I hesitantly walked back to the room. She was gone. At first my mind couldn't quite process this. Gone, she was gone! I franticly ran in her room checking for any sign of her.

She was just gone. I ran out of the room and starred at the lake. The boat was still there she must have left some other way. Of course! I though how could I be so stupid? She went through one of the back passages. I ran to the passage nearest her room. I had to be careful if I went into the opera house. I wasn't wearing my usual black attire.

I ran down the passage and something shined to my right I stop and starred at it for a minute. I walked closer and saw the ring I had given Emily, lying on the ground. I felt a tear run down my cheek. She didn't love me, she left me and most like through the ring down in the passage.

No wonder she didn't love me I was a monster. I killed a man when I was ten! I've been a monster all my life. She was disgusted me. I sighed through my tears and picked up the ring. I stood and push my back up against the wall. I looked in the direction she must have run.

I wanted to go and find her but, she would probably run again. I hesitantly walked back to my lair.

**_Monsieur Firmin's POV_**

"Andre?" I asked after about an hour from the time Emily stormed off. "Do you think she truly sees me as a monster?" I asked my head in my hands.

"I think, perhaps she was just, angry." He said staring at me. "Firmin, she's your daughter. You of all people should know that she says things she doesn't mean to when she is angry." He told me trying to make me calm down about the matter. I sighed and walked toward the door.

"I think I'll go find her and talk to her." I said.

"Firmin, just give her time to calm down. When she is ready I'm sure she will come and talk to you." He said I starred at the door and went to my desk.

"Firmin did you put this on my desk?" Andre asked. I turned and looked at him.

"What?" I asked. Andre stood and walked toward me, a letter in his hand. He opened it and he pulled up a chair. He sat down and began to read.

_Managers,_

_By now I am sure that you have noticed, Miss Firmin makes sudden appearances then disappears once more. Unless she comes to you, you will make no attempt to see her again. On another note, my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of post._

_P.T.O._

_No one likes a debtor so it's better that my orders are obeyed._

"Emily." I said half to myself.

**Wow! Erik thinks she left! Does she like Christophe? Okay one thing I only realized this recently, Christophe, Christine, hugh? Hugh? Their names are really close!**


	24. Why?

**Five hugs for Erik! Okay stuff is gunna get sad soon. I got good news and bad news! Bad news is, this is getting toward the end of the book, meaning I'm gunna finish up soon. Good news! I am already working on a sequel. Don't know what I'm gunna call it yet but hope you guys will read it. Here we go.**

**_Emily's POV_**

"Thank you for lunch Christophe." I smiled as he helped me out of the carriage.

"It was my pleasure Madame." He escorted me in the opera house. He smiled.

"I really must go now. This was fun." I said with a smile.

"Here," He said handing me a letter. "It's for you."

"Is this what you were writing after lunch?" I asked playfully. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. Once he pulled away I gave a smile.

"Good day, Emily." He bowed and walked toward the entrance.

"Good day." I shouted before he walked out the door.

It took me a minute to reach the ballet girl's dormitories. Once I was there I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Meg Giry behind me. "Meg! How good it is to see you." She smiled and hugged me.

"Have you been with," she paused and whispered in my ear. "_Him_?" I giggled and looked her in the eyes.

"What gave you that idea?" she smiled and looked around.

"I _accidently_ saw one of mother's letters from him. It had your name in it." She smiled mischievously.

"No Meg I haven't been with him." She frowned slightly. "I have to go now Meg." She smiled and waved good-bye and went in her room. I turned a corner and stayed there a moment to make sure she didn't follow me, and then I headed for the passage.

Once I was inside I made sure to shut the door behind me. I did my best to look for my ring but it was to dark and I couldn't see a thing. I realized I still had the letter from Christophe in my hand. I hadn't seen it yet and Erik would be awfully mad if something too nice was in there.

I put the letter in my pocket and continued down the path. Once I reached home I looked around, maybe Erik was still a sleep. I walked out of the passage and towards his room. Before I could reach it I saw him standing in my room.

"W-where have y-you been?" He slurred his words. I looked at him and his eyes were full of tears.

"I went to talk to father." I said as I walked closer to him. He had my ring in his hand. "Erik! You found it!" I rushed over to him and he hesitantly opened his hand. I plucked the ring out of his palm and placed it back on my finger.

"W-why did y-you leave?" He stuttered. I looked at him and saw an empty bottle of alcohol on the ground.

"Where you drinking?" I asked shocked. He starred at the bottle then back at me.

"No." He lied. I sat down beside him and smelled his breath.

"Erik you lied!" His breath reeked of alcohol. His eyes were glassy and he was a bit wobbly even sitting down.

"Y-you left a-and I t-thought you h-hated me." He began to sob. I felt a tear fall from my eyes.

"Erik I could never hate you." He laid his head in my lap and his tears began to stop.

_Say you'll share with me,_

_One love one lifetime,_

**_Lead me save me from my solitude._**

**_Say you'll want me with you here beside you,_**

**_Emily, that's all I ask of you._**

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

_Say you love me._

**_You know I do._**

_Love me that's all I ask of you._

"Come here," I said patting the bed. "Come lay down." He obeyed even though it was my bed not his. Once he was lying down I pulled the blanket to his neck. I pulled his mask off and set it aside.

I lay down on top of the blanket and stroked his hair back. I watched him as he fell asleep. After about fifteen minutes or so I got up and sat at my vanity. I pulled out the letter from Christophe and opened it up.

_Dear Emily,_

_If you do not mind I hope to take you to lunch again soon. You are very welcome to talk to me when you need to, I do enjoy our talks very much. I hope to see you again soon._

_Your friend,_

_Christophe de Devereux_

I smiled and remembered that the Devereux family is very wealthy. In fact Christophe's father is a Comte. I looked at the letter almost shocked, he never told me he was a Devereux. I set the letter on the dresser and grew very sleepy. I climbed in to bed next to a sleeping, drunk Erik and fell asleep myself.

**Okay I love this story so far next chapter is a little um different then my usual chapters. Hope you liked it.**


	25. Mercy!

**Here is another chapter. Sorry I haven't posted as often as usual.**

I woke up the next morning and something wasn't right. I remembered falling asleep next to Erik but I didn't feel him lying next to me. I sat up and looked around. After a moment I saw something on the floor. I looked over and tried to suppress a giggle.

Erik was fast asleep next to the bed. He must have been so out of it that he didn't even feel himself fall and I must have been so tired that I hadn't heard him fall either. I leand over the edge and rubbed his back.

"Erik, wake mon Ange." I paused for a moment he felt very cold and stiff. I jumped out of bed and rushed to his side. Luckily, he was still breathing he was just absolutely freezing.

"Erik!" I shook him. His eyes slowly opened and he shivered.

"Damn." He said as he raised his hand to his head. He propped himself up and looked around. "Why am I on the ground?" I giggled and hugged him trying to warm him up.

"You fell." He gave me a surprised look and I helped him back in the bed. I crawled in next to him and he wrapped himself in the blanket trying to get warm.

"I-I shouldn't," His face turned red as he looked at me. I realized he was embarrassed that he was in bed with me. "Dare I ask what happened last night?" He looked down at his hands. I shook my head.

"You got extremely drunk and fell asleep in here. Other than that nothing happened." He sighed with relief and suddenly his hand shot up to his face. I brushed my hand against his cheek. He slowly dropped his hand and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me and leand over. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly. His lips moved slowly from my mouth to my cheek then he stopped. I looked at him longingly and leand in and kissed his deformed cheek repeatedly.

"Emily, I really shouldn't be in here." He smiled and kissed my lips gently. As he went to get up I grabbed his wrist pulling him toward me.

"Erik," I looked down, He placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head to look at him.

"What is it Cherie?" His eyes were full of love. I pulled him toward me and pressed my lips against his. He pulled away. "Emily I-I," I interrupted him.

"You what, you can't kiss your fiancé?" He frowned.

"No. But if I start," he sighed and cupped my face in his hands. "I won't be able to stop myself." I looked at him and felt his hands fall from my face. Before he could attempt to get up I jumped on him and push him back on the bed.

I giggled as I whispered into his ear, "Fine we won't start then." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. My elbow brushed his side as I tried to adjust myself in his arms. He laughed and I gave him a mischievous look.

**_Erik's POV_**

She looked at me with a wicked grin. "So the oh so scary opera ghost is ticklish!" She yelled like a child. I tried to push her off of me but before I knew it her hands were flying up and down my sides. I laughed for a moment then tossed her on the bed.

She screamed and tried to get up but I pulled her back gave her a taste of her own medicine. After a moment of laughter she cried out. "Erik! Stop!" She said between giggles. "Have mercy!" I stopped and sat up.

She caught her breath and starred at me. "God Erik." She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Remind me not to do that again." I smiled and kissed her. She leand into my kiss and returned it. To my horror I wasn't able to control myself any longer and she didn't seem to understand why I was so upset after words.

**Wow they did ****_it!_**** God I have such a great idea for this story but im not giving it away yet! Reviews please, and merci.**


	26. Your Temper

**_Erik's POV_**

She got up and went to her mirror. I sighed and looked around.

I saw a letter on her vanity. I stood and walked over to it. I looked at her in the mirror and her eyes widened. Before I knew it she rushed over and grabbed the letter. I starred at her for a moment as she crumpled the letter in her hand and went back to the mirror.

I walked over and she moved the letter in front of her. "What is that?" I said trying to remain calm but my voice still sounded threatening.

"Nothing." She said turning around and pushing it behind her back. I starred at her.

"You're certainly not acting like its nothing!" I went to reach for it and she ran out of the room.

She ran over to the organ and hid behind it. I chased after her and before she could run again I grabbed her. "What is it?" She screamed in pain.

"Erik! You're hurting me!" I instantly let go and she fell to the ground. She held her arm close to her and backed away from me.

"Emily." I whispered. She looked at me heartbroken that I hurt her.

"It's a letter." She whispered. I tried to reach for her but she backed away again. "I'm sorry." She sobbed as she rocked herself. I looked at her now pale green eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Don't be sorry." I said trying to reassure her I was no longer angry.

"No! Don't say that. I'm sorry because you have every right to be mad at me." Her voice was sad. I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked all my attention on her. She shook her head and lay on the ground . As she did the letter fell and before she could do a thing I grabbed it and stood.

"Wait!" She called as I unrumpled it.

**_Emily's POV_**

I stood and tried to snatch it from him but he pushed me away. I stumbled backwards as I saw anger well up in his eyes. I backed up and ran to my room. I heard his footsteps behind me. I ran in and he grabbed my night gown.

"Emily!" He yelled. "Why the hell did you go with this pompous idiot?!" He yelled as I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"He's not an idiot!" I yelled back. "He's my friend!" If looks could kill, I would be dead. His face filled with such anger and I could tell he felt utterly betrayed.

"You're never going to see him again!" He yelled. "Even if I have to keep you down here forever!"

I stared at him completely shocked. "Just because you have abandonment issues doesn't mean I can't see my friends!" I yelled and instantly covered my mouth. My eyes widened as his hand rose. I felt a sharp pain in my cheek.

I had been hit before, but when Raoul hit me he didn't hit me with nearly as much rage and force. I fell to the ground and kept my face down. I didn't want to look at him. "You lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!" He yelled. He had never given me much reason to be scared of him. But at that moment I was terrified.

I tried my best to keep my shacking under control as he stormed out of the room throwing curses into the air. The minute he left I knew what I had to do. I jumped to my feet and got dressed. I packed up the few things that I had brought down to his home and put them in small suit cases I had found under the bed.

Once I was all packed up I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. He turned around and starred at me. His eyes were red indicating he had been crying. I dropped my bags and walked to him. I pulled the ring off and placed it in his hands.

"Emily! I'm sorry," Tears fell from his eyes. "Please don't leave me! I need you." My heat broke and I felt hot tears drip from my eyes.

"I need you too. But I don't need your temper." I leand down and kissed him. "When you can control that," I paused and starred into his topaz eyes. God I was going to miss those eyes that made my heart melt. "Then come and find me."

He dropped his head and I ran to my bags. Picking them up I looked back at him. "Emily, I love you." He sang. I couldn't stand it a second longer I had to go now. I walked through the tunnel and felt myself break. I fell to the ground and broke down in tears.

I had to get out of here. I stood up and brushed myself off and left the tunnel. Once I was back upstairs I rushed to Madame Giry's office.

"Madame!" I called she turned around and saw me. She dropped her papers and rushed to me. She studied my face where Erik struck me and she hugged me.

"What on earth happened!" I felt tears fall again and I cried in to her arms.

**OMG! Erik lost his temper! God sad to say it is gunna be hard for her to get over that.**


	27. Sick

**_Madame Giry's POV_**

I was looking through one of the letters he had sent me when I heard someone burst into my office. I was just about to scold them thinking it was a ballet girl. "Madame!" I spun around to reveal a girl with tear stained cheeks.

My papers fell to the ground as I rushed to Emily. "What on earth happened?" Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry on my shoulder.

"Madame, I-I had to leave." I looked at the hand mark on her face.

"Did he do this?" She nodded and I led her to a chair.

"Now tell me what happened." I said handing her a tissue.

"I had gone to lunch with Monsieur de Devereux. He gave me a letter, asking me to lunch again." She said as she tried to calm herself. "This morning h-he found it. He was so angry!" She sobbed for a moment then continued. "He threated me a-an-and he," She swallowed hard and starred at me fear welling up in her eyes. "He struck me."

I had had enough of his temper. The way he treated people was outrageous! "Madame Giry c-can I stay with you for a while?"

I looked at her. "Yes, Meg stays at the opera house so you may have her old room." She weakly smiled.

"Merci." We stood and I took a bag.

"Come we must get you away from here."

**_Emily's POV_**

I woke up the next morning in a strange bed. I sat up and looked around realizing the events of the day before I lay down and began to cry. "I'm so sorry Erik." I whispered as I sobbed. I stayed in bed most of the day. "Emily." Madame Giry said as she entered the room. "I have to go back rehearsals start soon."

I nodded and waved her away. She hesitantly began to close the door. "Don't mope around in bed all day." She said before leaving. She was right there was no sense in lying in bed all day.

After an hour I finally decided to get up. I explored the house until Madame Giry returned. She seemed very upset and was holding a letter as she entered. She paused when she saw me out of bed.

"He wanted me to give this to you." I frowned and closed my eyes.

"What does it say?"

"To my dearest Emily,

I am so terribly sorry for the pain I caused you." I held my hand to my face. Then moved it to my heart.

"My actions were unspeakably horrible. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." I shouted at Madame Giry as if she was Erik. "Oh I'm sorry." She put up her hand and waved it off.

"If I could I would do anything to take it back. Please forgive me." I starred at her.

"My sincerest apology,

E." I frowned and felt tears fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry." Madame Giry said." I grabbed the parchment and held it in my hands. I folded it up after a moment and walked up stairs.

**_Erik's POV_**

It's been four days! I've sent her numerous letters but not once has she written back. Madame Giry said Emily cried every time she got a new letter. And she said she still loved me but I needed to control my temper.

When Madame Giry came to scold me for treating her the way I did she tried to come up with a compromise but Emily refused to see me if my temper was not completely dealt with. I had cried every time I thought of her and this was the first time my head was not so cluttered with idiotic thoughts.

**_Emily's POV_**

I walked over to the table to eat some fruit that Madame Giry set out for me. I took a bite of an apple and instantly regretted it. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Madame Giry ran in. "God child are you alright?" I nodded and threw up again. She ran off and grabbed a glass of water.

Once she returned I had nothing left to throw up. I took the water and rinsed my mouth. "God my stomach." She frowned as I looked at her. "What?" I asked starring at her.

"I don't know if this is my business but, did yo-," I cut her off.

"Madame Giry! Your right that isn't your business!" I frowned and sighed. "Yes."

"So it is possible that you are with child." This wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Will you tell him?" She shook her head.

"Only if you want me to." I hugged her.

"Not yet, let's make sure it's true before we regret anything."

**Okay do you think she is pregnant? If you say yes give me both girl and boy names. If you say no then give me some predictions about what will happen next.**


	28. My Dear Erik

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Emily!" Madame Giry yelled. "We must tell him sooner or later, he deserves to know!" I scowled at her.

"Then I'll tell him later!" She gave me a warning look. "Listen I have plan."

"Plan or not he needs to know! It is his child at he has a right to know!"

"Madame Giry, if I tell him he will come after me. He is over protective! You know that, if I tell him he will come with or without his temper! If there is the slightest chance he could lash out in uncontrollable rage then I can have him near me." I felt tears fall out of my eyes. "Or my baby!"

"Please just let me tell him. He needs to know." I fell into a chair. I looked up at her and turned my head to look out the window.

"I was able to buy a house." I said I looked back at her as she gawked at me. "I am going to move there, so I can live without the stress of him trying to find me."

"Where?" I shook my head.

"I can't tell you. He will get it out of you the moment you tell him I am pregnant." She nodded her head knowing this was probably true. "I am leaving in a week. Three days after I am gone. I beg of you to wait till then." She looked at me and put her hand on her head.

"You have my word." I smiled and she grabbed her cloak. "There is a masked ball in four days."

"I don't know." I said already guessing her question.

"It wasn't a question. You need to go. Interact with people. You will be in disguise he won't know it's you." I thought for a moment then looked at my stomach.

"Can you get an outfit from the opera?" I asked she nodded and left.

**_Erik's POV_**

"Please Marie! Just tell me where she is!" I begged.

"You ask me every day. And every day you get the same answer, how long will it take for you to give up?" She asked as she handed me a letter.

"Never!" I protested. I looked at the letter. "I-is this from," I swallowed. "Her?" She nodded and left. I opened the letter and looked at it.

_My dear Erik,_

_I am sorry that this is my first letter back to you. The last couple of months have been very hard for me. Please understand that I do not hate you. I love you dearly, but I cannot risk my life when I have to face your temper. Please try to control it, I do want to see you but you're making it difficult._

_I love you,_

_Emily_

I was making it difficult! I did my best each day to keep my temper under control. Madame Giry always came down to make sure I had it under control. She made me so angry but she said I was doing a good job of not showing it.

I sighed deeply and starred at the letter. "I'm trying Mon Ange, I really am."

**Okay I know it was really short but I wanted to end it just like that so hope you liked it!**


	29. The Baby

**Man I told you guys I had a good idea for the rest of the story! Hope you like this next chapter.**

**_Emily's POV_**

Tonight was the night of the Masquerade I put on the dress Madame Giry got from the costume closet. It was beautiful it was dark green and had diamonds all over the bosom and the hem. I put a cloak on and Madame Giry took me back to the opera.

Once we entered the opera house it was crowded with people dancing and singing. I looked Madame Giry.

"Can you tell it's me? Is my mask on right? Can you tell that I'm," My voice trailed off as she put up a hand.

"If I wasn't the one who got the costume then I wouldn't even think it was you. You have a black wig on so I cannot tell. And no I can't tell that your, well you know." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." She smiled and gestured to a girl in a pink dress.

"Oh it's Christine." I rushed over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello." She said she looked at me and waited a moment "Who are you?" I lifted my mask slightly and she smiled.

"Oh hello." We hugged and Raoul walked up behind her. My eyes grew wide and I dashed off.

I looked around and saw a young girl on the other side of the room. Her unforgettable blonde locks fell to her shoulders. I walked over to her. "Hello Meg." She smiled and looked puzzled. "It's me, Emily" I whispered.

"Oh god I haven't seen you in so long!" She hugged me and told me that it was almost chaos here.

"They have been looking for you; your father is worried sick. Usually you appear every day or so, then you were just gone. Two whole months, where have you been?"

"Your mother didn't tell you?" She shook her head in defeat. "I've been staying in you room, I hope you don't mind." I said jokingly. She smiled and tried to playfully jab my stomach with her elbow. "Please don't." I said covering my stomach. She looked at me for a moment and her eyes widened.

"Y-you're pre-," I cut her off.

"Shhh! don't say anything! Please Meg."

"You're pretty." She corrected herself. I giggled and she hugged me. "Don't you think you may be too young to be mother?" Meg whispered in my ear. I looked at her and scowled.

"I don't know but I have to be one!" I placed a hand on my stomach. "The baby needs me." I whispered. Meg smiled and we hugged one last time. I watched here disappear into the crowd.

I looked around and swore I felt those topaz eyes watching me. I turned around and as usual found nothing, just spinning dancers.

**_Erik's POV_**

I watched the crowed hoping that Emily would be there. I saw Christine enter and hug a woman with black hair. Who was she? Christine looked surprised when she lifted up her mask, but I wasn't able to see the face. Whoever she was she was very attractive. No! You love Emily you have to remain loyal to her.

The women looked scared as the Viscount walked up. She ran and found a young Miss Giry in the corner of the foyer. Could this really be my Emily? They talked for a moment. "You're pre," The woman cut her off and looked around nervously.

"I don't know but I have to be one!" Be what? I thought as she put her hand on her stomach. The woman was going to be a mother. Wait, I gasped as I tried my best to stay hidden. If this was my Emily then s-she was pregnant! And no doubt I was the father! My head began to throb as Miss Giry scampered off.

The girl seemed to freeze then she spun around as if looking for someone. My thoughts were confirmed as I saw her green eyes scan the room.

**_Emily's POV_**

I searched for Erik for a moment half wanting to yell at him half wanting him to hold me in his arms. I finally stopped searching as I saw Madame Giry across the room. She looked at me and smiled but before either of us could walk toward each other, her face became angry and I felt someone's hot breathe on my neck.

I spun around and saw a man standing there he was dressed in all black and had a scull mask on. After a second of examining his outfit I looked in his eyes. Those topaz eyes starred strait back at me. We both stood there just staring at each other.

Neither one of us knew what to do finally after a moment he hesitantly pulled me into a hug. How on earth did he know it was me? I let him hug me for a few minutes. "Emily, I'm so, so sorry. I was stupid. The way I acted was, horrible. Can you forgive me?" He said I felt tears fall into my hair. Our hug ended and I starred up at him.

"Oh Erik. I love you." He looked at me for a moment.

"Did I hurt the," He paused seemingly trying to find the right words. I frowned.

"The what?" I asked knowingly. He looked at me and smiled. He kissed my hand and rubbed my cheek.

"The baby." He said gently.

**What! This is getting good if I do say so myself.**


	30. Blind

**Yeah! You guys get so many updates today. But I got to get my ideas out now! XD**

I was so angry. Had Madame Giry told him? Did he confront Meg?

"Who told you?" I asked angrily. For a moment he looked shocked.

"I wasn't supposed to know was I?" What was wrong with him? He usually would be so mad if I kept something from him. I reached up and felt my cheek. Even though the bruise had disappeared a while ago the thought of him striking me hurt.

His eyes grew wide, I could see the guilt and regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never me-," I put my finger to his lips.

"What happened, happened. But who told you about the," My voice drifted off.

"No one." He said trying to kiss me. I pushed him away and went through the crowd. I could tell he was following me as I walked up to Madame Giry. She wrapped her arms around me as tears began to fall from my eyes.

God I was so hormonal! First I felt like I am steaming with anger then I'm crying like I a little girl. Giry glared at Erik and he stepped backwards and disappeared. "I'm sorry!" I yelled, forcing half the people there to look at me. The rest were drunk out of their wits.

"Maybe it's best I take you home." I nodded and she led me out the door.

**_Erik's POV_**

She pushed me away as I tried to kiss her and she ran to Madame Giry. I was going to go and try to comfort her but she began to cry. It was my fault! If I just left her alone she would have had a wonderful time. Instead, I made her day horrible.

Madame Giry looked at me and mouthed the words, "Leave now." I backed up and hid behind members in the crowd. As I was about to leave I heard Emily yell. "I'm sorry!" I turned around but she didn't see me. Instead Madame Giry walked her out.

This was my chance! I could follow them and see where she was hiding my Emily. They got out side and I waited a moment before I stepped out myself. The Phantom of the Opera was rarely seen outside the Opera Populaire so I hid in the shadows of buildings as I followed them down the street.

I thought about what was going to happen soon. Emily was pregnant! That was wonderful, excepted for the fact that the baby could possibly take after me. My damned face! As I followed them Emily's sobs began to weaken. They walked until they were in front of a small house.

Madame Giry's home! How blind could I be, she was there the whole time! They entered the house and I was going to go up to the door but stopped when I heard Emily cry again. I made her sad enough for one night. I turned on my heel and walked back to the opera house.

**_Emily's POV_**

Once we were back inside I realized I missed him so much. I went to run back out but Madame Giry caught my arm. "Please I have to see him." I said trying to get to the door.

"You just did. You need rest now." I knew she was right I sighed and quit struggling.

"Fine." I felt tears form in my eyes and I began to cry again.

"There, there. Just go rest dear." I obeyed Madame Giry and went upstairs.

**They're both really sad. Erik better control his temper! Give me baby names guys!**


	31. Yellow Ribbon

**Do you like it so far? I haven't heard from some of you guys for a while. Remember baby names guys!**

**I have seen a few and like them but I also found my own so I am sorry if I don't pick the name you gave me but thanks for the ideas!**

**I donot own the Phantom of the Opera or the song that I put in this chapter. It's an old song that's from like 1838.**

**_The Night Before Emily's Departure_**

I sighed and sat up in bed, a week had passed so quickly but I knew this was for the best. I starred at the bump beginning to form on my stomach. I knew it would take some time but I just wanted to cradle a newborn in my arms already.

I lay back down and thought of Erik. Would he be able to control his temper by the time the baby was born? I stared into the dark and thought about what my baby would look like. No matter what I would love to see Erik's blue eyes and perhaps my brown hair.

I sighed and turned on my side. "Erik I miss you." I said lightly as I fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning to Madame Giry's footsteps I sat up as she entered the room. "You were going to Rouen?" She questioned me.

"Yes why?" She sat on the bed next to me.

"A messenger said the canceled the carriage. The horse broke its leg and no other carriages are available until tomorrow."

I sighed and put my hand on my head. "One more day couldn't hurt."

**_Erik's POV_**

Even though it was still early I waited outside the house. I tried to keep hidden in what little darkness there was. Madame Giry finally stepped out and started on her way to work. I went to the door and tried the handle. It was locked

I grabbed a women's hair pin and stuck it in the lock. After many years I found that it is one of the best things to use to unlock doors, besides a key. I slowly entered and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I hid in the shadows of the not yet lit house.

_Round her neck she wore a yellow ribbon,_

_She wore it in the winter,_

_And the merry month of May,_

_When asked: Why the yellow ribbon?_

_She said: It's for my lover who is far, far away._

_Far away, far away, far away, far away,_

_She said: It's for my lover, who is far, far away._

At first she was quiet but her song soon grew louder. I knew this song it was one so simple yet she sang it with such beauty that my jaw dropped.

_When, at first, she met a handsome young man,_

_He wasn't sure her heart was pure,_

_Her eyes were far too bold,_

_So, round her neck,_

_He tied a yellow ribbon,_

_'Cause it matched her hair of gold._

_He tied a yellow ribbon,_

_For her eyes were far too bold,_

_If, perchance, you spy a lovely maiden._

_And round her neck there is a yellow ribbon,_

_No matter how you love her,_

_Please stay far, far away._

_Far away, far away, far away, far away,_

_No matter how you love her,_

_Please stay far, far away,_

_Far away, far away, far away, far away,_

_Her love is for another,_

_So stay far, far away,_

_Far, far away,_

_Far, far away,_

_For her lover who is far, far away._

I tried to keep myself hidden even though I wanted nothing more than to praise her. She was now sitting on a chair in the dark parlor. She left all the windows shut and I heard her begin to sob. But why?

"Oh Erik!" She shouted I jump thinking I was discovered but figuring out I wasn't at her next words. "I miss you so much." She thought aloud. "I'm sorry for everything it's not your fault! I shouldn't have left with Christophe. I'm sorry," She sobbed.

At that moment I wanted nothing but to hold her in my arms, but I didn't know how she would react to my presence. She had come here to get away from me not for me to chase her down. "Erik, I love you and want nothing more to be in your arms. But," She paused. "Your temper scares me! I-I thought you were going to kill me!" She shouted.

My heart broke. She thought I was a monster. She felt like I was going to k-kill her! "I could never do such a thing!" I shouted without thinking. She screamed for a moment and looked around.

"Erik! God what are you doing here!" She shouted angrily. "How did you know I was here? How long were you listening to me!? Go, you shouldn't be here!" My heart was utterly broken.

"As you wish mon Ange." I said calmly stepping out of the kitchen and toward the door.

"Erik! Wait!" She yelled practically throwing herself at me. I stumbled back and ran into the wall. "Oh I'm sorry." She said detaching her arms from around my neck.

"Don't be." Be I said picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled then frowned when I set her down.

"I could kill you!" She yelled anger burning in her eyes. By this point I was utterly confused. "I told you not to come find me unless you anger is dealt with!" She balled her hands into fists and stared at me.

"Mon Ange!" I said surprised at her tone. "I have my anger dealt with. You are the one who is yelling at me! You have every right to, yet your mood swings are not fair!" I gave a childish pout and her hands loosened.

"Erik I'm so sorry! This baby makes me so, so." She grunted in frustration. I walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug. To my surprise she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Oh god!" She yelled. "What am I doing?!" she broke away from me and went to the couch. After a minute of staring at me because I wasn't sure what to do, she broke down. I went to the couch and sat next to her. Her head shot up and looked at me.

"Swear to me your anger is under control!" She looked upset and wanted the truth.

"I swear! My anger will never get in the way of things." She looked at me and jabbed my side. God her mood swings were worse than mine.

"You're lying!" she said playfully. I looked at her questioningly. "You still have you anger. You can only use it when." She said putting a finger in the air. "You are trying to protect me or the baby. If you ever strike me like that again!"

I felt my heart sink with regret. "I will leave and never come back to you."

"I understand." She smiled and pressed her lips against mine. She put head in her hands and thought aloud. "Great what am I going to do?" I stroked her back and she looked up. "Erik I have to tell you something."

"What is it Cherie?" I asked as she lay her head on a pillow. I hummed softly to her as she began to close her eyes.

"It can wait." She murdered. I picked her up bridal stile and walked up the stairs. I looked down the hallway and saw a door half opened I walked in and saw a picture of Miss Giry. I looked at the bed and placed Emily in it. She sighed as I slipped my arm away.

"I'll be back soon my sweet." I said as I slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

**Man first he has horrible mood swings then she does! He is right though her's are worse. Please review! I think I got what bay name I want but I'm not telling you. Yet. XD**


	32. Strawberries

**Okay another chapter! Come on review guys!**

I woke up and heard yelling. "Emily!" It was Madame Giry. She ran up the stairs and rushed into the room. "My god child!"

"What?" I asked sitting up. She sat on the bed and calmed herself down.

"He wasn't there. I thought he may have come here and found you or taken you back." I smiled.

"Madame Giry, he didn't take me anywhere. But he did come by." Her eyes widened. "Don't worry." I said quickly. "We talked and the only one who seemed to lose their temper was me. He was very calm the whole time."

"Doesn't mean he couldn't snap later." She said standing up.

"He won't he promised me!" I rushed out of the room and ran downstairs, my brown hair trailing behind me. I grabbed a cloak and ran outside.

"Emily! What are you doing?" I looked in the direction of the Opera Populaire.

"He left after I fell asleep, I think." I said as she rushed up to me.

"You can't go on your own. Come I'll walk you there." I smiled and thanked her and we started to walk back.

We pasted a few carriages on the way inside. "Emily!" I turned around at the sound of my name. It was Christophe. I couldn't risk angering Erik so I ran inside, my face white. "Emily! Wait it's me!" He yelled I heard footsteps follow me inside. I ran to the passage near the dormitories and got inside as quikly as I could.

Luckily no one saw me enter. I turned around and starred down the dark path. I couldn't possibly go down there. Every time I try I trip over the uneven ground. How does Erik do it? That's it. "Erik!" No response. "Erik!"

**_Erik's POV_**

I returned to my lair to let Emily rest at Madame Giry's I placed Emily's ring on my organ and was staring at it smiling. She let me see her again. She did have a lot of mood swings in the short visit but at least I was able to see her.

I stood up and went to her room. I sat on the bed and thought about how she let me sleep in there. How I held her all night. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like shouting.

"Erik!" It was her, but I had left her sleeping. Perhaps it was my imagination. "Erik!" It was there again. I ran to the passage and opened it up. I bolted down the dark hallway and at the end came face to face with Emily.

"Erik!" She squealed in excitement. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and returned the kiss. "I was trying to call you because I couldn't go down the path alone. Every time I do I end up falling." She confessed. I laughed and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't worry I've got you." She giggled and pushed her head against my chest. After we exited the passage way I put her down.

"Erik!" I looked at her questioningly. "God, do you have something to eat?" I smiled and began to walk towards my kitchen. "Wait!" I turned around. "A big bowl of strawberries!" She looked at me excitedly.

"I don't know if I have any." I admitted. She gave me a childish pout and walked up to me.

"Please check."

"I still might not have any." She instantly pressed her lips against mine. "Are you bribing me?"

She smiled and nodded. "There are very few things you can bribe the opera ghost with." She said as she playfully poked at me. "But I've found that these do the trick just fine." She pointed to her lips and kissed me again.

"Fine I'll look for some strawberries. One question though." She smiled and tilted her head. "Why do you want them so much?"

"She is craving them." I heard a pair of footsteps enter as Madame Giry's voice echoed from the passage.

"Madame Giry what are you doing here?" Emily asked as she whirled around.

"I came to check on you. Cravings." She said and I was instantly gone. I had found a few strawberries but I don't remember having any.

I walked out and handed them to Emily. "Four? Only four." I shrugged and stroked her hair as she pouted.

"That's all I had sorry."

**_Emily's POV_**

I sat on my bed pouting that there was such a small number of strawberries in the bowl. Erik sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Madame Giry walked around the room for a moment before sitting in a chair.

"When did you know where she was?" Madame Giry asked as I stuffed the first strawberry in my mouth.

"The night of the Masquerade." As I ate the last few strawberries I tuned out the conversation a bit. Madame Giry was angry that he showed up without anyone knowing. And she claimed his temper wasn't under control.

But not once did Erik yell back, lose his temper, or even raise his voice. I was very thankful he had made so much progress. His voice was so calm and soothing that I felt the empty bowl fall from my hands as I fell asleep against him.

**How was this? Did you like it? Hope you did. Review please and thank you.**


	33. Lies

**_Erik's POV_**

Madame Giry began to anger me after a moment but I held back and kept myself as calm as I could for my Emily. Next thing I know the bowl that held Emily's strawberries crashed to the floor. I looked at her and she was asleep. I laid her back against the pillows and swept up the broken bowl pieces in a trash bin.

"She isn't staying here." Madame Giry said as I sat back down beside Emily. I glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is coming back to my home. She doesn't belong down here not in her condition."

"And why can't she stay?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Because she doesn't love you!" My heart fell. But that couldn't be true she had forgiven me and come down here on her own.

"You lie." I hissed at her

"She was going to leave today but there weren't any carriages available. She was moving to a house to get away from you. Far away." I looked back down at Emily she had a slight smile as she slept and I couldn't help but stroke her cheek.

"Where?" I asked.

"She didn't tell me. But you need to let her go. For all we know her hormones are making her think she wants to be with you." I sighed and realized this could be true. But it couldn't it just wasn't.

"I've heard her at night. She screams out," She paused and looked at Emily. "She yells 'Erik stop it! You're hurting me!' You broke her heart." My face fell and I stood full of rage.

"You dare take her away from me again!" She recoiled slightly back into her seat.

"This is why you need to let her go!" Emily stirred and I looked at her. I there was a chance that I might hurt her then I had to let her go.

"Fine take her." Madame Giry gestured to her and I picked her up.

I took her to Giry's house and laid her in her bed. I felt a tear fall from my eye. Madame Giry was right, no matter what my anger would finally hurt her or the baby. I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed my lips against her's.

I put a rose next to her and went down stairs. "Happy now?" I asked Marie.

"You have to leave."

"I am right now." I said reaching for the door.

"No. She will come looking for you sooner or later. You have to leave the opera house." It shocked me. How could she expect me to leave the only home where I had felt safe? I nodded and left.

**_Emily's POV_**

I woke up and the room was dark. Erik and Madame Giry must have left to let me sleep. I sat up and realized something was terribly wrong I looked around and realized I wasn't home. I got out of bed and lit a candle. I was back at Madame Giry's house. Why did they take me back.

I sat back down on the bed and looked around. On the pillow there was a single red rose. The corner of my lips curled up as I reached for the rose. I picked it up and smelled the sent that reminded me of him. He always smelled like roses. And of course candles.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs rose in hand. I looked around and saw it was night. Had I really slept that long. I shrugged and went to the kitchen I found a bowl of fruits and took one. I headed back up to my room and ate the apple. Once I finished I threw the core out and laid back down.

"I love you Erik." I whispered as I went back to sleep.

**_Six Hours Later_**

"Emily." I woke up and Madame Giry was standing over me. "Your carriage will be here shortly. I put your bags down stairs.

"What?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Suddenly I realized what she was saying. "Wait I have to tell Erik!" She looked at me and rubbed my back.

"I already did." I smiled.

"Thank you." I got up and got dressed. I headed down stairs. "Is he coming?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I told him where it was he'll meet you there."

**_Madame Giry's POV_**

"I told him where it was he'll meet you there." I lied so that she wouold leave.

"Merci Madame Giry. Oh the carriage is here." She hugged me and made her way out to the carriage. I waved goodbye as she left. I knew what I did was not right but he didn't need to hurt her again.

"You can come out now." He walked out of the kitchen and frowned.

"I'm going to miss her." I looked at him.

"You need to write her and tell her," I paused knowing this would break both their hearts but it was for her protection. "That you don't love her an you're not coming." He looked at me and gawked.

"Isn't it bad enough that you lied to her? Do I have to lie to her too?"

"Yes, if you want to protect her." He frowned. I walked towards him. "It's for the best."

He nodded and paused. "I'll wait a day or two. Then I'll send it." I nodded and turned to go to my room. I turned back around but he was gone. I shook my head and went back upstairs.

**Wow liars! Jerk offs man. Okay did you like it?**


	34. Rouen, France

**Wow you guys didn't like them getting separated again. Here is another chapter hope you like it. Review.**

**~I love Erik~**

**_Emily's POV_**

I felt the carriage stop and I looked out the window. It was a beautiful countryside home, there were stables outside the house and a man was waiting outside the house. I stepped out of the carriage and walked up to him.

"Hello Madame Firmin." It was my father's friend Monsieur Rousseau.

"Bonjour Monsieur Rousseau." I said cheerily. He smiled and shook his head.

"Please call me Jean." I had only met him a few times when I was younger so I felt it better to call him by his surname.

"Okay Jean." I smiled and looked at the house. "It's beautiful."

"It needs some work. But it's manageable." He grabbed my bags and helped me inside. I looked around trying to see if Erik had arrived before me.

"Jean, has anyone else stopped by the house?" He looked at me questioningly.

"No where you expecting some one?" I shook my head and he took my bags to the main bedroom. "I took the liberty of supplying necessary furniture and such." He set the bags on a bed and turned to me.

"Merci." I said as I examined the vanity, and writing desk in the room. "It's bigger than I though."

"I hope that's a good thing." I nodded and he showed me around the house. There were several smaller bedrooms and a guest room. "This is the parlor." he said opening a door.

"It's very nice, you even put in a couch. Thank you." He led me to the kitchen wich was rather large.

"I bought some food for you so there is no reason for you to have to get any yet." I smiled.

"Merci."

"You don't have to thank me." I shook my head.

"Yes I do. Without your help I would be spending a fortune on the furniture alone." I said as he shrugged.

"Once I head into town I'll send a few girls down, so you can chose a maid." I smiled again.

"Thank you."

"You don't have-," I cut him off.

"Yes I do." I walked into another room. I looked around and saw a grand piano. "D-did you put that there?" I said as I stumbled over to it in surprise.

"No that was already there. It was the old owner's they left it."

"But it looks brand new."

"Well I thought you'd like it so I had it repaired and dusted." I looked at him and sat at the bench.

"It's perfect." I said gawking at the sight in front of me. He motioned for me to stand and follow him.

"Would you like to see the stables?" I nodded and he led me outside. The stables were in need of repair, but they were still very nice.

"How long do you think it will take to get the stable fixed?" He looked at me.

"Well if you have a good handy man to do it." He examined some of the damage. "Maybe a week. The damages aren't too bad though."

"Thank you for everything Jean." He nodded.

"I'll be off to town now. I'll send the best maids I can find."

"Thank you." I said as I headed inside. I went to the kitchen and made some vegetable soup. I waited a few hours after eating, hoping Erik would show up. After nightfall I got really tired and figured he would either pick the lock or knock when he got here.

I went upstairs and changed into a night gown. I lay in bed wondering why Erik was so late, Madame Giry said he would meet me here. I turned on my side and fell asleep.

**_Erik's POV_**

Even though I knew it would break her heart, and it broke mine just righting it I handed Madame Giry the letter she instructed me to write.

"Are you sure she doesn't love me. What if you're wrong?" She scowled at me.

"You hurt her. Why would she put herself in danger around you?"

"But I had myself under control! You agitated me! I didn't hurt her I wished I could strangle you though!" I fell back into my chair and glared at her.

"Don't pretend like it was my fault. It's _your _anger that scared her away." I crossed my arms and stood again.

"I didn't scare her away. You lied to her and made me do the same."

"It's for her own good; she doesn't need you to hurt her or her baby!"

"It's my child too! It's _our _baby!" I felt a tear fall from my eye. I never really wanted children because there was a chance I could pass on my hideous face. "This was a horrible idea!" I shouted as I went to my room. Before I shut the door I turned around.

"Tell me where she is." I said trying to keep calm. She turned around and began to head out. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm causing her to turn around. "Where is she?!" I yelled practically shaking my whole lair.

"She told me not to tell you." She said wincing at the pressure my hand put on her shoulder.

"Tell me now!" Anger welled up in me. She looked away then back at me.

"Rouen." I instantly let go of her and stumbled over to the wall. I placed my hand on it to keep my balance then starred at her.

"Why would she go there?" I wondered aloud. Madame Giry shrugged and left.

**Yay! Now he knows where she is!**


	35. Maids

**_Emily's POV_**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed; I realized Erik still wasn't there. Maybe he was just finishing something and had been late. I pondered this for a moment then heard a knock on the door. I looked out the widow hoping it was Erik.

I was slightly disappointed when I saw Jean standing at the door with a handful of women. I opened the door and greeted them. "Here are a few maids." He said once everything was settled.

"Hello Madame." They all said at once and curtsied.

"Emily this is: Eleanor, Cosset, Lilly, Madeline, Anne, and Julia." I smiled and motioned for them to sit.

"Hello girls." Their smiles brightened.

"I am very sorry to some of you. I have no need for more than two maids." They all sat up strait awaiting to be picked. I scanned them and folded my hands in my lap.

"I assume all of you can cook and clean." They all nodded. "Do any of you know how to handle children?" A few of the girls frowned and three nodded happily. Jean looked at me and studied me for a moment.

"Yes Jean." I said answering his unspoken question. I turned back to the girls. "Can you three please stay? I'm sorry to the rest of you." The girls who frowned all stood and left without a word.

I studied the three girls in front of me. "Cosset, Madeline, and Anne. Correct?" I said pointing to each of them as I said their names. They nodded. "You are allowed to speak you know." I was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Wait hold on not all at the same time." They all sat back in their seats. I pointed to the girl with red hair and brown eyes. "Cosset? What skills do you have?"

"I can clean and cook. I can do just about anything you ask me to. I can take care of children, I have three little brothers." She frowned and scratched her head. "I just can't change the baby."

I nodded and pointed to the blonde girl, Anne. "Cook, clean, and take care of children." I nodded and turned to Madeline. "Everything." She said simply. After a few more questions and answers I had to send Cosset away.

"I'm sorry Cosset. If we do need another maid I will send for you right away." She nodded and stepped out. "Well girls." Anne and Madeline jumped up and rushed to me. Madeline's black hair following her.

"The kitchen is down stairs and the nursery will be across from my room. As you can see I won't be expecting for a while." I smiled and rubbed my stomach. The girls gave a large smile. "I suppose we can get to know each other, and start cleaning up the house." I said gesturing to the dust in the corner of the room.

I showed the girls around the house and told them what their duties would be. Afterword's we sat in the parlor talking a drinking tea. "Do you have a husband?" Anne asked after a while.

I paused and looked into my cup. "No, he's my fiancé." I said although it wasn't the complete truth. Both girls looked at each other than at me. They paused and gathered their thoughts.

"Will he be living here?" Madeline asked. I put the cup down.

"I hope so; he is very different from other men. It is very complicated." She nodded and left the parlor after gathering the tea cups. "Thank you girls." I said before they left. I looked around the room then rubbed my stomach.

"You better be on your way." I mumbled as I made my way down to the kitchen. "Girls, make sure the house is locked up. If anyone comes to the door be sure to tell me. I'm going to bed."

"Certainly you don't want us to wake you." I looked at Anne for a moment.

"You're right. If you see a man with black hair and dark clothing let him in and tell him I'm upstairs."

"Will that be you're fiancé? And if so how do we know it's the right man?" I scratched my head and looked out the window for a moment.

"He will have a white porcielin mask on." I said turning to go back upstairs. "If you see him don't ask him about the mask though. He may have a temper with you." I warned as I went upstairs.

**_Erik's POV_**

I rode I my black stallion Caesar for half a day until nightfall. Caesar's hooves patted the ground as we rode into town. I jumped down and secured him near a hotel. I walked inside keeping the hood of my cloak over my face.

"Monsieur," I said approaching a man at a desk. He looked up at me and starred for a moment before my words caught his attention. "May I ask if there is a new resident in town? She goes by the name of Firmin." He looked down for moment thinking. "I believe so, she just moved in. My daughter just became one of her maids."

I raised my brow. "So she is here." He shook his head.

"Not in town. She lives about five miles outside of town. It's late Monsieur it would be rude to wake her. If I where you I'd wait 'til morning. I can get you a room." I nodded and he held out is hand.

I paid him for a room and he gave me a key. "My horse is outside, he needs feed and water."

"It will cost extra." I nodded and gave him more money before going upstairs.

**He is coming to get her. Awe he misses her already. Please Review.**


	36. Stop Fighting!

**_Emily's POV_**

I woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. "Oh hello Monsieur." Anne said. "She is upstairs sleeping. I'll go get her." Footsteps came up the stairs as I got out of bed. "Madame Emily."

"Come in." She came in and helped me get my corset on. "I'm going to have to stop wearing this soon." I pointed out.

"You have a visitor. He's waiting down stairs."

"Erik." She finished lacing up my corset as I put I a dress.

"No Madame." She went downstairs. The feeling of disappointment spread through me. Where was he Madame Giry said she had him meet me here. But he wasn't here. I went down stairs and saw Monsieur Jean and a young man standing in my parlor.

"Hello, Jean who might this be?" Jean greeted me and the young man came closer.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me." I thought for a moment then my eyes lit up.

"Philipe!"I shouted startling everyone. I wrapped my arms around hi" I announced. Once we were outside we took a seat on the outdoor chairs Jean had purchased for me.

"I heard you moved here so I had to come and visit. I just had to see my wife." He joked. Philipe and I were very young when we met and our parents joked that we would get married one day. We thought we would so we pretended that we did before he moved away.

"It's been so long." I said hugging him again.

"Too long." He added. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man on a black stallion. I starred for a moment before realizing who it was.

**_Erik's POV_**

I had left the hotel and made my way to the house I stopped outside trying to figure out if it was the right one. After a moment two men went in. I paused if this was Emily's houses who were those men? After a few moments they came outside with a young brunet girl. I stared for a moment. It was Emily.

She hugged the young man which made me stop Caesar so I could figure out what was going on. Maybe Madame Giry was right. She didn't love me. I tried to listen to the conversation. "I had to see my wife." Did she move on and marry someone already. No she couldn't have. Could she?

She turned her head and looked at me she seemed to strain to see me. After a moment she started walking toward me. I jumped down from Caesar. "Emily! What are you doing?" The boy she had been hugging ran up to her and tried to make her go back in the house.

I took a step and he pulled out a sword. "Who are you?" He demanded I pulled out my own weapon and took another step not bothering to answer.

"Put those away!" Emily yelled as she tried to walk towards me but got pushed back by the boy.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. Clearly upsetting the boy he came a step closer.

"I asked first, now either tell me who you are and why you're here or leave." I didn't bother to answer.

"I don't want trouble Monsieur, I just want to speak to Emi-," I was cut off by the man lunging at me with his sword I fought back and tried to continue but Emily began screaming at us.

**_Emily's POV_**

"Stop!" I yelled as their swords clashed together. "Stop fighting!" I ran towards them but Philipe pushed me aside so I wouldn't get in the way. I ran up to Erik and he tried to do the same. He steped over to me and just as he did Philipe's sword came into range.

"No!" I yelled before stepping in front of Erik.

"Emily!" Both me yelled simultaneously. I fell in to Erik's arms. "Look what you've done!" Erik yelled as he picked me up. Jean's eyes grow wide when we cam closer.

"I'll go for the doctor!" He said running to the stables to fetch his horse. Erik set me on the bed and grabbed a cloth and a bowl of water. He began to place the cloth on my would to stop the bleeding.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he held the wet cloth on my skin.

"I-I don't know." I said weakly.

"Don't speak." He said. "Where is that stupid boy? I'll kill him for this." He went to stand up. I grabbed his arm and winced as my side throbbed. He turned and sat back down.

"Don't move, you'll only make it worse. God Emily, you didn't even think about the baby." I realized he was right and I began to panic.

"Oh g-god the baby. I-I am so, sorry E-Erik." He paused and kissed my head.

"Emily it's," He paused and looked at me then frantically looked at the wound. I felt things fading. "Emily, Emily!" He yelled as everything went black.

**Oh no! Emily!**


	37. Be Careful

**OMG! Is Emily gunna be okay? Review!**

**_Erik's POV_**

The doctor finally arrived an hour later. "What took so long?!" I yelled.

"The town is miles away!" The older man yelled as he pulled the doctor to the bed.

"What happened?" The doctor asked. The boy walked in the room.

"It was my fault." The doctor frowned. "We were fighting and she was trying to stop us." He said pointing to me. The doctor looked at me and frowned.

"Who are you. Never seen you in town before." As he examined Emily's wounds I stood back and crossed my arms.

"I'm her fiancé." The boy gawked at me then shook her head.

"That's a lie!"

"You dare tell me I'm lying boy!" I rose to my full height towering over him toe to toe. He was ignorant and didn't back down at my threats.

"This is your fault!" He yelled. I did my best to calm down but he enraged me beyond belief.

"You monsieur are mistaken! Your sword pierced her skin, not men!"

"E-Erik stop!" Emily yelled then whimpered in pain.

"Emily, he-," She cut me off.

"It wasn't just him, y-you were part of t-the fight." She winced and grabbed the sheets of the bed as the doctor began to stich her wound. I rushed over to her.

"I'm sorry. I-I" She grabbed my hand and whimpered again.

"Just stop. I don't care, just, Ow!" She yelled as the doctor pulled the stiches tight. She began to sob. I sat next to her and cradled her in my arms.

"Stop!" The doctor yelled. I reluctantly let go of her and she layed down and cryed. My heart broke at the thought of not being able to comfort her, but the doctor was right. I knew she could put strain on the stiches.

"If you want to help her then wash around the stiches. Afterwords she'll need some sleep." I obeyed taking a damp rag and lightly washing her wound. She gave a few more wimpers as I did so.

"I'm sorry Cherie." I said seeing her eyes full of tears.

"I'm fine. It just hurts it's not your fault." She glanced over and the boy.

"I'm so unspeakably sorry Emily. Please say you'll forgive me, please. He rushed to her other side an knelt beside the bed. He reached for her hand and she willingly held his to comfort him.

"It's alright."

"No, no it's not." She paused and suddenly remembered something.

"You're right it's not!" She glared at him then at me. "I want both of you down stairs and I want you to work out your issues!" She startled everyone in the room and even though her voice was weak from the pain of speaking she did frighten all of us.

"Jean make sure they don't fight, just help them work out their differences." She looked at me. "I don't want to see you again, unless you two have come to an understanding. I'm not putting my baby in danger again!"

She paused and looked at the doctor who was surprised as well. She sat up, I tried to push her back down but she pushed me away. "Is my baby going to be okay?" Her voice once again fragile.

The doctor paused. "Your baby will be fine. You're still early enough in the pregnancy so the baby wasn't in the way of the sword. As long as you take the time to heal your baby will be fine." He gave me a sad look and I got very worried.

"You are her fiancé, correct." I nodded. "And the father?" I nodded again and stood. "Come with me Monsieur." I followed the man down the hall and put my crossed my arms.

"Your fiancé's muscles near the womb were pierced. She will heal if she rest and waits at least three weeks to get out of bed. Even then she needs to be very careful of what she does."

"What? I thought you said everything was fine." He patted my shoulder.

"If she does get better before she is four months pregnant then the baby will die. The wound will stretch to the womb and she could bleed to death and the baby will not be able to live under the circumstance even if she was to live."

My heart stopped. If I didn't keep her in bed I could lose both her and the baby. "Yes monsieur." I said shakily. He looked at me worried.

"She doesn't need me anymore. I stitched her up and bandaged her. All you have to do is clean the wounds and rebadge her when necessary. Try to keep her from sitting up for long periods of time." I nodded and he walked downstairs.

**Dun dun dun! I couldn't kill the baby she would have been devastated and most likely depressed the rest of the story.**


	38. Childhood Friends

**Okay hey guys please tell me if you liked the last chapter. Emily better be careful, I hope she is. Like always Read and Review. Sorry short chapter.**

**_Emily's POV_**

I did my best not to move but when Erik came back in the room I tried to sit up. He rushed over to me and laid me back down. "Stay there." He said as tears rolled from my eyes.

"What did he say?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"He said to lie down." A tear went down his cheek and he stroked my hair.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing, just lie down and don't get up until your all better." He reached down and kissed my forehead. "If you do that you'll be fine." He cooed into my ear.

"Did you and Philipe," I paused so that I didn't cry from the pain. "Talk?" He shook his head.

**_Erik's POV_**

"Go then. I don't want you two fighting again." I looked at her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Who is he?" She grabbed my hands and held them at her heart.

"He was a friend when I was very little. We were friends even before I met Raoul."

"Why did he call you his wife?" She giggled but instantly stopped to wince at the pain.

"When we were little, we thought we would get married one day. We pretended we did and he calls me that every time we talk." She said weakly.

"You would never really marry him right?" She looked at me and pressed our lips together. I took advantage of the moment since the boy was in the room. We held the kiss for a while then I pulled away.

"Erik, I love you. You are the only man I will ever marry. My heart belongs to you." She smiled weakly and sighed as much as the pain would allow her. "Will you sing to me?" I smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Anything for you Mon Ange." I stroked her hand with my thumb and sang her to sleep. Once I knew she was asleep I stood and glared at the boy. "Downstairs now." He looked at me then complied.

"Well what do you want?" he said once we reached the bottom step.

"It's not what I want, it's what she wants. If I got to choose, you would leave and never come back." He crossed his arms and starred at me.

"You couldn't get rid of me; she would want me to come back. She wouldn't just let you send me away."

I walked down to the kitchen, he followed as the maids stood there starring at us. "Y-yes Monsieur." One of the girls spoke up.

"May I ask if Emily was waiting for someone to meet her at the house when she first arrived." A girl with black hair walked closer to me.

"Yes." I looked at the boy and crossed my arms.

"Did she describe them to you?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, she said he would have black hair dark clothing and," She paused and looked back at the other girl. "A mask." She said gesturing to the porcelain on my face.

"You see monsieur," I said turning to the boy. "She was expecting me, not you." I pushed past him and walked back upstairs. The boy must have been dumbstruck, so I left him in the kitchen. I decided to turn my attention to exploring the house.

It was in need of repair but it would be fine for the time being. I opened a few doors and discovered bedrooms. I opened another door and to my surprise found a grand piano. I didn't know how it got there but I didn't care.

I examined it; it was old but looked refurbished. I sat down on the bench and began to play one of my compositions. Suddenly the maids and the boy, Philipe I learned his name to be, walked in. I stopped playing and turned around. They were all gawking at me.

"What?" I asked as I stood.

"May I ask where you learned to play like that Monsieur?" The dark hair maid asked.

"I taught myself." I tried to keep the conversation limited, I wasn't quiet used to so many people being around.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, will you play again?" She starred at me in amazement.

"Why not." I sat back down and began to play again.

**Hey I'm sure he will take good care of her.**


	39. All I Ask of You

**Okay guys I am so sorry but I have had a lot of school lately, My mom has been on my back about grades so I am doing my best trying to get them up. Okay here you go. Please Review. I used All I Ask of You for this chapter but I hanged some of the words.**

**I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or the songs, just my OC Emily, and ****Philipe.**

_"Mama?" I said wandering around the house. I grabbed my little doll and walked upstairs. "Mama where are you?" I heard a crash from the music room. I ran inside and saw my mother lying on the ground._

_"Emily," She said weakly. I ran to her and she stroked my hair. "Go get Papa." I laid my doll on her chest._

_"Lucy will watch you till I get back Mama." I got up and ran down stairs. "Papa!" I yelled looking in the parlor. "Papa!" He wasn't anywhere to be found._

_I ran outside and saw him on the porch talking to Uncle Andre. "Papa!" I ran to him._

_"What is it darling?" He said as I tried to pull him inside._

_"Something is wrong with Mama! She told me to come get you!" I yelled tears falling from my eyes. He picked me up and ran upstairs. He opened the door and sat me down before rushing to her._

_"Richard," She said weakly. "I can't get up." Her eyes began to roll back and father began to cry as he held her._

_"What happened?" Andre asked as he comforted me. I began to sob as father picked her up and brought her downstairs._

_"I was looking for her, She was in here." I said between sobs. "She fell and told me to go get Papa." Andre looked at me sadly and picked me up._

_"Lets go downstairs and check on Mama." He said._

_"Is she going to die?" I ask tears running down my face. Andre didn't answer he just kept walking. We got downstairs and saw mother lying on the couch, father holding her hand._

_"Andre go get the doctor." Andre set me down and raced out the door. _

_"Mama?" I said as she slowly motioned for me to come. I walked over to her and she held me. _

_"Be good," She paused. "For Papa." I laid my head on her chest._

_"Mama, are you going to die?" I asked softly._

_"Mama is going to be just fine." Father said unsure._

_"Richard, don't lie to her." I looked up as she slowly closed her eyes._

_"Mama!" I screamed._

I sat up screaming for my mother and instantly regret it. I remembered what happened the day before. I laid back down and began to sob into my pillow. "Mama!" I yelled. Erik burst in to the room and was instantly at my side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said checking my wound. I was still crying as he began to stroke my hair. "It's alright it was just a dream. You are going to be okay."

"No, it wasn't just a dream." I finally said, as the tears began to stop. "It wasn't dream, Erik. It was memory." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Tell me." He kissed my cheek and ran his hand through my hair.

"My mother," I paused and stared at him for a moment. "She died."

"Oh my poor Emily." He said before pressing his lips against mine. "It's going to be alright." I sighed and ran my hand up his back.

"Will you sing to me again?" He smiled and began to sing.

**_No more talk of sadness,_**

**_Forget these wide-eyed fears,_**

**_I'm here nothing can harm you,_**

**_My words will warm and calm you,_**

**_Let me be your freedom,_**

**_Let me dry your tears,_**

**_I'm here with you beside you,_**

**_To guard you and to guide you._**

He sang with so much love that I had to return his sweet words.

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk of winter time,_

_Say you need me with you,_

_Now and always,_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

He smiled softly at me and began to sing again.

**_Let me be your shelter,_**

**_Let me be your light,_**

**_You're safe,_**

**_No one will find you,_**

**_Your fears are far behind you._**

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more nightmares,_

_And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me._

**_Then say you'll share with me,_**

**_One love,_**

**_One lifetime,_**

**_Lead me save me from my solitude,_**

**_Say you need me with you here, beside you,_**

**_Anywhere you go,_**

**_Let me go too,_**

**_Emily,_**

**_That's all I ask of you._**

_Say you'll share with me one love,_

_One lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you,_

Then he joined me as we sang:

**_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._**

_Say you love me,_

I sang softly. On my last note he mixed our voices.

**_You know I do,_**

**_Love me,_**

_That's all I ask of you._

He leand down and kissed me, we stayed there for a moment just kissing until the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Christine asked.

**Okay cliffhanger! Why is Christine there? What is happening? What do you think she will do when she realizes who is kissing her friend?**


	40. Angel of Music

"What are you doing?" Christine asked.

"Christine!" I said as Erik jumped back.

Christine gasped when she saw the mask on his face. He pushed past her and ran out of the room.

"That was him! What is he doing here? He is the Phantom!" She shouted. She rushed over to me and looked at me.

"It's fine." I said trying to calm her.

"Fine! The Phantom of the Opera is in your house!" She yelled.

"And did you hear him sing?" I asked. She was about to say something but paused and looked confused.

"What does it matter?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because if you heard him sing you would have recognized him." I paused and winced in pain. The pain of talking just now hit me. "He is your angel, your Angel of Music." She gasped.

"What! What are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Go bring him back up." She shook her head. "Please." She slowly turned her head to the door and sighed.

"Fine, but how do you know he is my angel?" I sighed.

"Because I just know." I motioned for her to go and she hesitantly stood.

**_Christine's POV_**

I stood and carefully walked out the door. My angel? How could the Phantom of the Opera be my angel? I creped down the stairs and looked around. I didn't see him and expected that at any moment he would try to murder me.

My legs shook as I entered the parlor. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Angel?" I said softly he looked up and turned his head.

_Angel of Music,_

_Guide and Guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory,_

I sang to see if this man really was my angel.

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange Angel._

"Are you really my angel?" He turned back to me.

"As you can see, I am no Angel." I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Your voice, so you lied?" He paused.

"Yes, I lied to you Christine. I thought if I pretended to be an Angel," He paused and walked past me. "That you would love me." I heard him say as I turned.

"She wants you to go back up." I said following him. He began to walk up the stairs and in to the room. I followed behind him quietly so he wouldn't hear me.

**_Erik's POV_**

I walked into the room and stared at Emily. "Why is she here?" I asked bluntly.

"I don't know Erik." She said as I walked over to her.

"Did you tell her or did she figure it out for herself?" She paused to study me then looked away.

"I told her, I thought if she knew you were also her angel that she wouldn't be so upset that the Opera Ghost is in my home." I looked at her then sat on the edge of the bed.

"She needs to leave." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Erik! She is my friend. She can stay as long as she likes!"

"What if the boy followed her?" I yelled, she stopped and looked upset for a moment.

"Before we try to send her away can we at least see why she's here?" I starred at her and scowled.

"I don't want to have to lose my temper with either of them." She looked away and frowned.

"Then don't." she snapped.

"What do you mean?" I growled. "You know I can't control myself when I get angry."

"Then try! The least you can do is try! For me and if not for me then for our baby!"

**_Christine's POV_**

I sat there for a moment not able to make out to much, and then I heard. "Erik! She is my friend. She can stay as long as she likes!" I listened was he trying to get rid of me? Maybe I should get back in the carriage and tell Raoul she was fine.

"What if the boy followed her?" The Phantom yelled, or Erik. Great they don't want Raoul here either. I thought for a moment maybe I should just leave.

"You know I can't control myself when I get angry."

"Then try! The least you can do is try! For me and if not for me then for our baby!" Emily yelled at him. A baby! She is going to have his baby! I backed away from the door and ran to the parlor. What do I do? I looked out the window and saw Raoul getting out of the carriage. Great now there is going to be a fight. I ran outside to meet Raoul.

"Christine is she okay?" I forced a smile.

"She is in bed, she had an accident. But you shouldn't go in." He looked at me puzzled.

"Don't be silly Christine." He chuckled and walked toward the house.

"Raoul I don't think that it's a good idea. She needs rest!" I tried to convince him but he was on his way inside. I ran into the house after him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She needs rest." He walked toward the stairs and began to go up. Suddenly the door to her room opened and Erik began to walk down the steps. We all paused to stare at each other then Raoul began to go up the stairs.

"You!" He yelled. Erik turned and went back up stairs and ran into Emily's room.

"Damn!" He shouted.

"What?" Emily said as Raoul and I entered the room. Raoul was about to lung ant Erik but I stepped in from of him and pushed him back.

"Stop!" I yelled he paused and starred at Erik's mask.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Get out!" Erik yelled.

"Erik! Be nice!" Emily said straining to sit up.

"You aren't supposed to move." He said trying to lay her back down. Finally she pushed him away and sat up.

"You sit." She said pointing to Erik then next to her on the bed. He obeyed and glared at Raoul who was about ready to attack him.

"Raoul." I said as he tried to get free of my grasp. He stopped and looked at me then back at Erik.

"I'm going to kill him." He mumbled as he tried to break free again. I stepped on his foot then looked at me. "What?" He hissed.

"Stop it, he has done nothing to you!" I growled. He finally stopped. Erik put his hand on Emily's then began a glaring at Raoul again. The two of them were enemies right away. They both stared at each other like they were having a war with their eyes.

Finally after a moment Raoul looked at Emily. "Who is he?" He yelled.

"He is my fiancé." Emily said this the same time as I said.

"He is my Angel." Raoul looked at me and Emily very confused.

"What? _He _is the Angel you always talk about?" I nodded and he turned to Emily.

"You're going to marry him? Wait," He paused to examine the Phantom's mask again.

"Didn't you friend, Meg say the Phantom wears a mask?" He whispered to me.

"I do." Erik said as he tried to stand. Emily grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed.

"You want to marry this monster!" Raoul yelled. Erik jumped up, Emily wasn't able to pull him back.

"Raoul!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. I pushed myself against the door so Erik couldn't get out.

"Move Christine!" He yelled I shook my head and winced as he grabbed my arms and pushed me aside.


	41. Get Out!

**_Erik's POV_**

"Move Christine!" I shouted. She shook her head and I glared at her. Grabbing her arms I pushed away from the door. The boy called me a monster! Now he was going to see that I really was a monster. My hand went straight to the door.

Before I could turn the handle I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Erik stop." I turned around and saw Emily standing behind me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I scooped her into my arms and carried her back to the bed. Once I put her down she grabbed my arm.

"He is being stupid. What he said isn't true unless you let it be. Don't lower yourself to his level. Erik," She said as she placed her hand on my good cheek. "You're not a monster, please just calm down."

I sighed and sat beside her once more. She leand on my chest and I held her close to me. Christine walked towards us. "I'll go talk to him." She said. Emily smiled and mouthed the words thank you.

"Christine." I said before she could walk out of the room. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She smiled.

"It's okay." She walked out of the room and shut the door.

"You need rest." I told Emily.

"I don't think so. You aren't going to make me go to sleep so you can go fight." She lifted her head up and smiled.

"But you need to rest, Mon Cherie." I said slyly.

"I'll be fine." She smiled and pressed her lips on mine. She pulled away and smiled.

"One more," I said pretending to pout. "Please." She smiled and kissed me again then laid her head on my chest.

**_Raoul's POV_**

I waited outside the door for a moment then decide to go down stairs. Even though I wanted to kill the man, it made no sense to wait outside the door. After a moment of being alone in the parlor I heard the door open and close. Footstep came down the stairs. I was prepared to fight, but after a moment the footsteps sounded light.

"Raoul." I heard Christine say. I sat back down and she walked into the parlor. "What is wrong with you?" I looked up and frowned.

"You're asking what is wrong with me. You should be asking Emily that." I said as I stood. "She wants to marry a ghost! A crazy one at that!" She walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Do you know what you're saying? If he wanted to he could kill you right now! Not only are you insulting him but your are insulting Emily and me!"

"How am I insulting you?" I yelled.

"He is my angel! You are calling my angel crazy and a monster!" I glared at her.

"He is not an Angel! He is a man who terrorizes people and makes them disappear!"

"I know that!" She yelled. "I know he isn't an angel, but even if he's not," She paused and wiped a tear from her eye. "He has been my friend and confidant. He was there when I needed him!"

"He lied to you!"

"I know Raoul! Even if he did lie to me, he still was my guide, my guardian!"

"Christine, he is crazy."

"I don't care! I love him!" She instantly covered her mouth. That moment I lost control and hit her. She turned her head back at me and cupped her cheek in her hands. "Get out."

"What?" I said angrily.

"Get out!" She yelled.

"This isn't your house you can order me around!" I yelled.

"No but I can!" The Phantom's voice bellowed.


	42. Awkward

**Erik: I swear I'm gunna kill him.**

**Me: Erik calm down, you can't kill the Viscount.**

**Erik: Why?!**

**Me: Because if you do the story will be over to fast.**

**Erik: Damn! *Punches wall* Fine.**

**Me: Dude take a chill pill. **

**Okay guys I just want you to know that I might start working on another story. If you like my writing so far and think I should then let me know. I would also like to ask for any ideas you guys might want to give me. You could give me character descriptions for an OC you want me to make and I could write about that or you could give me ideas for stuff like, Christine doesn't really leave the Phantom, or she goes back to him after she realizes she doesn't love Raoul. I may or may not use some ideas so sorry if I don't use yours.**

"No but I can!" I yelled as I stepped around the corner with a noose in my hands. The boy's eyes widened as he slowly backed up to the door. Finally once he got there he opened it and ran.

Christine starred at me with a worried look in her eyes. "How long were you listening?"

I looked at her then through the noose to the side. "I heard from 'He is not an Angel! He is a man who terrorizes people and makes them disappear!' to 'This isn't your house you can order me around!'" I said stepping to the side.

Her eyes widened then shot to the floor. I heard her say she loves me, that's what was troubling her. "You mean it?" I asked not thinking. She nodded and looked away.

"I should go." I shook my head.

"You can stay in the guest room." She nodded and went to walk out of the parlor.

"Please don't tell," I cut her off.

"I won't." I said she shook her head relived then left the parlor. I stood there for a moment trying to think, she actually loves me? No! I can't think about that, I have fiancé. A pregnant one at that, besides I love Emily, she is the only one who doesn't care if my face is disfigured or not.

I left the parlor and went upstairs. I opened the door and walked in. "What happened?" She asked. I sighed. As I took my shoes, and dress clothes off and climbed into the bed next to her.

"The Viscount left. Christine is staying in the guest room." She sighed.

"What did you do?" I chuckled.

"It's always my fault isn't it? I threatened him with a noose after he struck Christine." She gasped.

"Did you kill him?" I sighed.

"No darling, I did not."

"Promise me you won't kill anyone." I leand over and kissed her lips.

"I promise." She smiled. After a moment I started to sing to her. She closed her eyes. "Good night, my love."

She smiled. "Goodnight Erik."

**Sorry this is super short! But **I'm** doing my best.**


	43. Viscount de Garnier

**A Month Later**

**_Christine's POV_**

I woke up and felt a tear fall from my eye. I looked around and sat up. I placed my head in my hands and heard a knock at the door. "Christine, you haven't been out of bed for weeks." Erik called to me.

"I know." I said as he opened the door. I frowned and laid back down. "What do you want?" I asked dryly.

"You need to eat, here." He said handing me a bowl of soup.

"I don't want to eat." He put the bowl on by bedside table.

"This is the first time Emily has been well enough to cook. Please it would make her happy." I sighed and sat up again.

"Fine." I said grabbing the bowl. He smiled.

"Good morning." Emily said walking into the room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I asked before scooping the vegetable soup into my mouth.

"Good." She smiled and turned to Erik.

"You shouldn't be up for too long. You should go lay down." He said as he stood. She gave him a childish smile.

"Carry me?" She asked as she held her arms out for him. He scooped her up bridal style. "Wait," she said before they got out the door. "Christine my friend is coming to visit today." Erik groaned and Emily looked at him sternly. "It wasn't just his fault." She scolded him.

His eyes filled with guilt and she kissed his cheek. "Anyways, would you like to meet him Christine?" I nodded and put the empty bowl on my bedside table.

"Who is he?" She looked at Erik then at me.

"His name is Philipe he and his father live several miles from town. He is also a Viscount." I smiled and held in a giggle.

"You know too many Viscounts." She smiled.

"Your right." She giggled back. Erik turned and took her to her room. I sighed and got out of bed to get ready.

**_Two Hours later_**

**_Emily's POV_**

I lay down and took a nap. When I woke up I went down stairs and looked into the parlor.

"So he is a Viscount?" Christine asked Erik.

"Yes, he and Emily were friends before she met Raoul." He spit his name out like it was poison.

"Is he nice?" Erik paused.

"Well," I rolled my eyes. "He seems to have a good friendship with Emily. Other than him trying to kill me and the fact that he stabbed my fiancé, he's a nice man." Christine giggled.

"Maybe we should keep you two away from swords for now." Erik smiled and let out a smiled chuckle. "Erik, would you please sing something?" He looked at her surprised for a moment.

"I-I," He stuttered unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't heard from you, I mean," She paused to collect her thoughts. "Since Emily started disappearing, I hadn't heard from you in so long. It made me a little sad I thought I did something to displease my angel."

Her angel wasn't an angel. She knows this why does she want him to sing? "Well, I'm sorry." Erik apologized and looked at his feet. "I shouldn't have completely abandoned you. But I had Emily, and you were engaged to the Viscount at the time."

I walked into the parlor and Erik turned to me. "Emily. You're awake, Mon Cherie." He threw his voice to whisper into my ear.

"Erik what are you doing?" I giggled.

"Nothing my love." His voice whispered in my other ear. He stood and smiled. I walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded and he kissed my head. "Well your friend will be here soon."

Christine stood and went to walk out of the parlor when there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil." She said. I giggled and walked to the door.

"I'll stay here." Erik called. Christine followed me and I opened the door.

"Emily." He said and hugged me.

"Hello Philipe." I said and turned to Christine.

**_Christine's POV_**

Emily opened the door and I looked outside. I was stunned, I could barely move. This man was so handsome. He was even more handsome than Raoul. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes much like mine.

"Emily." He said and hugged her. I could tell they were good friends. This young man was absolutely stunning. He was well dressed and he happily greeted Emily.

"Hello Philipe." Emily said and turned around looking at me. I was still frozen in place and my cheeks flushed when he spoke. "This is Christine Daae, Christine this is Philipe de Garnier." He smiled.

"Hello Mademoiselle." I smiled and tried to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Hello Monsieur de Garnier." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Please call me Philipe." I nodded and corrected myself. "Philipe."


	44. You are tying my patience!

**So here is the next chapter. Please review. I was thinking about creating a new story, not a sequel just a different story. So if you think I should then give me some ideas you wouldn't mind me using. Names of characters would be nice too. Thanks or should I say Merci.**

**_Philipe's POV_**

"Hello Monsieur de Garnier." I smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Please call me Philipe." She nodded and repeated my name.

"If you'd like you can call me Christine." I smiled.

"If you do not mind, I'd like to do just that." She giggled and her cheeks flushed. This young woman was beautiful. I had never seen anyone quiet like her. Yes, my very best friend Emily is very beautiful but Miss Daae was a very, very lovely young women.

"Philipe, Christine, let's go sit down." Emily starred at us for a moment as Christine and I couldn't help but stare at each other.

"Emily's right you two." Erik told us. His voice instantly snapped Christine and I out of our dazed state. Christine looked at him and giggled as he gave her a strange look. Emily smiled then rolled her eyes at Erik.

"Come on." She said slipping out of Erik's arms and walking to the parlor.

"I see you've repaired the house." I said as the rest of us entered the parlor. Emily was sitting on the couch.

"It was difficult, but I was able to get it done. The last thing we need to finish repairing is the stables." Erik said as he sat down next to her.

"We? I think you mean you. I can't repair the stables." Emily laughed as he rolled his eye in realization.

"What about Ceaser?" Christine asked. Erik looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean, Christine?" She smiled as she sat down in a chair.

"Well where are you going to put him while you are doing the repairs?" Erik looked at her for a moment as he thought.

"Well I hadn't thought of that yet."

"Who's Ceaser?" I asked as Emily stood up.

"It's Erik's horse." She said as she headed out of the parlor.

"Where are you going dear?" Erik asked. She stopped at the door.

"Must you know my whereabouts every moment of the day?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you are okay. I don't want you to disappear on me." He stood and walked toward her.

"Erik go sit down." She ordered. He didn't listen instead he wrapped his arms around her. This man still made me uneasy but I knew she was still safe, he definatly cared about her. Maybe he was just protective of her.

"No Erik, I said sit down. I will be fine. I'm just going up to the room for a moment." He ignored her and tried to kiss her cheek. She turned away.

"Erik! You are trying my patience!" She yelled. He let go and looked at her confused and dazed.

"I was just," She cut him off.

"I was just," She mimicked him rather meanly. "I don't care I just want to go upstairs for a moment!" With that she walked out of the parlor and went upstairs. Erik who looked rather hurt sat back on the couch.

Surprisingly I actually felt bad for him. "Don't take it personally. She has always been like that. She needs to be alone sometimes, even if she seems perfectly fine. Sometimes she needs to be alone with her thoughts." He nodded and starred at his hands for a moment.

Christine stood and took a seat next to him. "It's okay." She said rubbing his back. "I doubt the pregnancy is helping her mood very much. It's probably just the baby talking, figuratively speaking of course." I laughed and she looked at me as she giggled.

**_Erik's POV_**

"I doubt the pregnancy is helping her mood very much. It's probably just the baby talking, figuratively speaking of course." Christine said obviously trying to cheer me up. It didn't quite work. The Viscount laughed and Christine looked over at him giggling.

"Don't!" I snapped. Christine instantly looked at me and quieted herself. The Viscount de Garnier did the same. What had come over me? Why did I snap at them?

"What?" Christine asked.

"Laugh with this _boy_." Philipe looked at me with anger in his eyes. Why was I being protective over Christine? Did I still have feelings for her? No! I couldn't I love Emily! But is it possible? Could I love them both?

"What is wrong with you?" Christine asked removing her hand from my back. I shook my head and turned away from her. "Answer me!" She yelled.

**OOOOOOOO she yelled at him! Again please give me ideas for a new story. Like always read and review.**


	45. Where is She?

**Well here is another chapter.**

**_Raoul's POV_**

"Monsieur Firmin!" I yelled once I entered the opera house. I rushed to the manager's office repeating his name. I opened the door and saw him reading over a letter. "Monsieur Firmin." I said. He looked up at me and set the letter on his desk.

"What is it dear Viscount?" He asked as he leand back in his chair.

"I found Emily." He looked at me surprised.

"What! Where is she? Is she all right. When did you find her?" I sighed.

"I actually found her about a month ago." He frowned.

"And you didn't think to tell me!" I looked at him for a moment as I thought of an excuse. In my head I was able to form a perfect plan.

"I couldn't, I feared that if I did she would be in even more danger." Firmin's eyes widened.

"Danger?" He said frantically. "What kind of danger?"

"Well her fiancé. The opera ghost. Has put her in danger." I paused for effect. "He himself is a dangerous man. He has forced himself on her. She is to have his child, Firmin." He looked at me as if for me to go on.

"When he found out, he almost killed her. He took his sword and attacked her, he barely missed their unborn offspring. He hasn't tried to do that again thankfully. When I found where he hid her, Christine insisted to come with me. He tried to kill us. He used his illusions to make Christine 'love him'." I shook my head in disgust.

"I was able to get away but Christine wouldn't come. I haven't returned if fear her will kill them both." He lowered his head.

"My poor Emily, trapped by a monster." His head rose and he looked at me. "I suggest we call the police. They may be able to get my Emily back. And of course Miss Daae."

**Sorry it's kind of short, but wow Raoul is being really stupid. I don't like him, you guys can predict ways he might die. Not saying he will but he might.**


	46. Not the First Time, But It is the Last

**_Emily's POV_**

I lay on my bed for a few minutes. Why did he have to be so stubborn? I just wanted to be alone for a moment. Was privacy too much to ask? I calmed myself and stood. I looked into my mirror, which I realized resembled the one in the prima donna's room at the opera house.

The opera house, oh how I missed it.

I walked toward my mirror and placed my hand on it. Memories of meeting Erik at the opera house came back to me.

_"Who are you!" the man demanded. I had nowhere to go but back the way I came. Before I could even turn around, the man leapt into the water after me. I tried to swim as fast as I could but he grabbed me by my arm._

_"Who are you?" he yelled pulling me up to him. I was terrified. He drug me toward the shallowest part of the lake, near the shore of his home. I winced in pain several times as he pulled me out of the water._

_He had such a grip on my arm that I could not escape no matter how hard I struggled. "Ow! You're hurting me!" I yelled. He yanked me around and forced me to sit on the organ's bench._

_"Once again! Who are you?" I could hear the words drip from his mouth like venom. _

_"I-I," I stuttered trying not to winced under the pressure of his hands on my arms. "I am Emily Firman!" I screamed._

_"Well Madame Firman!" He spat as he finally let go of me. "You are not leaving until you tell me how you got here!" He bellowed as he walk toward a leaver. As he heaved it down, the gate at the entrance started to close._

_"Fine!" I spat at him. "I will tell you." I paused for a moment as he turned around._

_"Go on." He hissed his eyes full of anger._

_"I-I heard you and Christine rehearsing." I said now scared to death. "I followed you." I said starring him right in the eyes. His eyes changed for a moment, realizing it was his fault I was there._

_"You followed me?" He said with anger returning to his eyes. "Well we will have to do something about that, now wont we?" He asked menacingly. I bit my lip as my eyes fluttered around the room trying to find a way to escape. "I suppose I could just kill you!" He threatened._

_"No!" I screamed._

I snapped out of my memories. Would he really have killed me? I thought about this for a moment. Erik truly scared me when we met. But I had no right to follow him then trespass. I walked toward the door. It's true Erik and I had some bad times but there were also good ones too. I opened the door and heard Erik yell.

"Don't!" He yelled.

"What?" Christine asked.

"Laugh with this boy." Why did he yell at them for laughing? I went down stairs and stayed outside the parlor listening. Making sure to be silent and hidden, qualities that I picked up from Erik.

"What is wrong with you?" Christine asked sounding confused and angry at him. "Answer me!" She yelled. I listened for a moment.

"You know what's wrong!" Erik yelled after a moment.

"No I don't!" She yelled back at him.

"You two need to calm down." Philipe said as something hit one of the walls in the parlor.

"Erik there is no need to punch the wall!" Christine yelled at the top of her lungs as another fist hit the wall.

"Monsieur le Viscount, will you please take your leave?" Erik hissed at Philipe. I stepped back and watched as Philipe left the parlor and went to the front door. Once he was gone I turned my attention back to the parlor.

"Why are you acting like this?" Christine asked. "You're being so, so," She paused for a moment. "Protective! No, no you're being over protective."

"No I am not!" He yelled.

"Yes you are, you are acting just like you used to when we lived at the opera house!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said. I heard pacing and assumed it was Erik.

"Erik," Christine sighed. "When you were my angel, you never let me even talk to a man, that could have been a potential suitor. And if I did you would reprimand me."

"So?" He asked cruelly.

"So, you are acting like you used to when," He cut her off.

"When what?" He yelled.

"When you loved me!" I gasped silently; did she really accuse him of loving her once more? He couldn't love her he said so himself! He said he thought he loved her.

There was a long silence. "Well," Erik said. "What if I still do?" I felt a tear fall from my eye. He still loves her.

"Erik you are engaged and are going to be a father." Christine said.

"But you said that you loved me." Erik accused. What! She loves him too? This day couldn't get any worse. I felt my heart break, he loves her and would probably rather be with her than with me. I'm just a pitiful excuse for a person.

He rather go run away with the beautiful Christine, who is oh so pure and clean; Than with me his whore. That's all I was to him a whore. I felt several tears fall from my now burning eyes. I ran upstairs and grabbed a suit case. This wouldn't be the first time I would have to leave Erik, but it would be the last.

**Uh oh that's not good. What do you think will happen next? Please review.**


	47. Leaving

**Me: Review please.**

**Erik: No not please, just review.**

**Me: Be nice.**

**Erik: Seriously? We need more reviews!**

**Me: I know but it no use threatening people. Now ask nicely.**

**Erik: Fine *rolls eyes* Review!**

**Me: Erik!**

**Erik: Please *twirls Punjab Lasso***

**Me: What am I going to do with you?**

I began packing when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked nervously hoping, no praying it wasn't Erik or Christine.

"It's me Anne, Madame." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Come in." She opened the door and stopped when she saw me packing.

"Madame where are you going?" She asked nervously.

"To Paris." She gasped.

"Why Madame? You really shouldn't go anywhere not in your condition." I frowned.

"My condition? Anne I am pregnant not dying, And as for my injuries, the doctor said I was all healed. Anne I am only three months pregnant, I will be fine." She sighed in defeat.

"What about Monsieur?" She asked. "And Madame Christine." I sighed.

"They can get married themselves for all I care." I finished packing. "Would you like to come with me or stay here?" I asked. She sighed.

"I can't Madame. I'm sorry." I nodded and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay." I said and hugged her. "I'm sure he will leave almost immediately so he doesn't have to be stuck here. Please can you and Madeline take care of the house in our absence?" She nodded her head. "I'm sorry I have to leave Anne, tell Madeline I am leaving, but let Christine and Erik find out on their own."

"Yes Madame. Be safe."

"I will." I said as I slipped out of the room and down the stairs. After making sure Christine and Erik were still in the parlor, I slipped out through the back door. It was almost night now and I walked to the stables.

"Hello Madame." Our stable boy Jeremy said as I entered.

"Hello Jeremy. Can you hitch Ceaser up to the carriage?" He nodded and got to work.

**Sorry short chapter but please review.**


	48. Emily!

**Hey just want everyone to know that I finally decided to do another story it's called 'No One Can Choose When or Where They Will Love' yeah it's a long title but it is a quote from Erik himself! I had to make it the title. So please read it as soon as you can. Right now I only have the Prologue up but I will work on the first chapter soon. As always R&R.**

**_Erik's POV_**

"But you said you loved me." I reminded Christine. She sat down in the chair and dropped her head.

"I knew something was making you act strangely." She said. I gave a sigh and sat on the couch. "Erik we both know that you love Emily far too much to do anything stupid." I nodded.

"Can we just," I paused and she looked up at me. "Forget this ever happened? I swear I won't be over protective of you. The Viscount can court you if he sees fit." She blushed madly and stood.

"Thank you Erik." I smiled and stood. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"You're welcome Christine." She gave me a childish smile.

"Dear Angel, shall we check on Emily?" I smiled at her reference of me being her angel.

"Yes child." I said to her the way I would speak to her during her rehearsals. We walked out of the parlor and up the stairs. I walked into the room and found one of the maids, Anne, nervously biting her nails. She jumped slightly as I entered.

"Hello Anne."

"Hello Monsieur, Madame Christine." I looked around the room.

"Where is Emily?" She closed her eyes as if she wished I hadn't said what I had. She dropped her head and sighed.

"Madame, she didn't want to disturb you." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Christine and I said simultaneously. Anne's head rose and she stared at us for a moment.

"She packed a few things." I looked at her and motioned for her to go on.

"And?" I asked. She stood and opened a few drawers. Half of Emily's clothes were missing! Did she leave? Why would she try to leave without telling me? "Is she gone? Where is she? Why did she leave? Where is she going?"

She looked at me after closing the drawers. "She is gone already. She told me not to tell you where. She wanted you to figure it out for your selves. She is very upset, and I don't think she will be coming back."

With that she walked out of the room. I looked out the window to see if there were any clues. I saw the stable boy wave as our carriage was lead down the road by Ceaser. I instantly ran past Christine, down the stairs, and out the door. Christine trailed behind me as I ran down the road after the carriage.

"Erik!" Christine called from behind me. "You of all people know Ceaser is too fast! You won't catch up to them!" She yelled this to me, of course I knew how fast Ceaser was, he was my horse of course. I still ran down the road until the carriage was gone from my sight.

"Emily!" I yelled as I fell to my knees in utter exhaustion. "Emily please!" My head fell into my hands as I started to sob. "Why Emily? Why would you leave me?"

"Erik!" Christine called as she finally caught up to me. "It is terribly hard to run in a dress, Erik." She said as she fell to the ground beside me.

"Why would she leave?" Christine asked. I looked at her, tears running down my cheeks.

"I don't know. I really don't know." I starred at the road where the carriage once was.

"Come on. Let's do something sensible and ask Jeremy. He is bound to know." I nodded as we stood and began to walk back home.

**Please R&R and check out my new story! Please and thank you.**


	49. Will You Marry Me?

**_Christine's POV_**

"Come on. Let's do something sensible and ask Jeremy. He is bound to know." Erik nodded I helped him stand up and we started toward the house. Once we were there we found Jeremy in the stables.

"Jeremy!" Erik yelled. He looked about ready to strangle the boy for letting Emily leave.

"Yes sir." He said nervously.

"Where did she go?! Where is Emily going?" He bellowed. I stepped in front of him and put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Erik, yelling isn't going to get you anywhere. It's not his fault; he was just doing what he was told." Erik sighed and tried to calm down.

"Now Jeremy." I said as I turned around. "Do you know where she is headed?" he nodded.

"She going away to Paris." Erik cursed and walked to the house.

"Thank you Jeremy."

"You're welcome Madame." I ran back to the house and found Erik inside packing.

"Why would she go back to Paris?" He shook his head.

"How should I know?" I ran to my room and started packing.

**_Emily's POV_**

Once the carriage reached Paris it was morning. I decided to go to the Opera house and see if I could find Madame Giry. The carriage stopped in front of the opera house. I paid the driver to take Ceaser to the stables of the Opera. I grabbed my bags and went inside.

"We are ruined Andre, ruined!" I heard a familiar voice. It was my father.

"Richard, we can find a new soprano. We can always ask," He trailed off when he saw me. "Firmin i-it's."

"My God!" Father yelled when he saw me. He ran to me and hugged me.

"Hello Papa." I said.

"Emily you are okay! Dear God you are safe." I giggled like a child.

"Of course I am Papa." I said reassuringly. He sighed.

"Emily?" Madame Giry asked as she came closer.

"Mama It's her! It's Emily!" Meg called running toward me. She hugged me tightly.

"Meg, Meg I can't breathe." She let go and smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited your back. Where is Christine? Did she come with you?" I shook my head.

"No she didn't." Madame Giry gave me a look.

"Did he come?" I shook my head.

"No it's just me." Father didn't look happy.

"He? Are you talking about the Opera Ghost? Has he been with you this whole time?" I nodded.

"That explains why we haven't heard from him in months." Andre said as he turned to Father.

"Emily did he hurt you?" I glared at him.

"What would give you that idea?" I hissed.

"The Viscount said you and Miss Daae were in danger. He and the whole police force are head down there to arrest the Phantom and save you." I gasped.

"What?! Why would he say that? We were in no danger at all!"

"Then why did you leave?" Father asked. I felt my eyes burn with tears.

"Because I had to." I walked past everyone and went up the stairs of the foyer. I instantly stoped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Emily?" I turned around.

"Christophe? Oh Christophe! It is so great to see you." I hugged him and he pulled away and looked at me."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for months." His eyes were full of hurt.

"I'm sorry Christophe, I really am. Maybe we can have another lunch." He smiled.

"Dinner even." He smiled and helped me with my bags.

"Oh Papa!" I turned around. "Where can I stay?"

"The Prima Donna's room is open. Darling, w-would you mind singing in the next opera?" I sighed and looked down. Even though I was three months pregnant no one seemed to notice.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Our Prima Donna walked out on us, and we haven't been able to get Carlotta back yet. We were almost done with rehearsals," Madame Giry cut in.

"It's in three days." She said looking at my father. He rolled his eyes and looked at me. I nodded.

"What opera?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Andre said as he walked past me and towards their office. I sighed and told them I would do it. Christophe walked me up to the Prima Donna's room after Madame Giry gave me the script.

"Perhaps after the opera we can have our dinner, as a sort of celebration." Christophe said.

"That would be nice." I smiled and started unpacking.

"Emily." He sighed. "I don't want to sound too forward, but I-I love you Emily." I stopped and starred down at my open bag.

"Y-You do." I was slightly shocked but I had some what expected it.

"Yes, and if you don't mind I would like to ask you," He paused and I looked up at him. "Emily, will you marry me?" I closed my eyes and remembered that I had taken my ring off and thankfully put it in my bag when I was packing.

I thought for a moment. Erik loved Christine, and no matter how upset he would be with me if I married Christophe, I would still be free of the pain and heat break of having to leave. I opened my eyes and starred at Christophe a moment.

"Yes Christophe." He smiled wildly and leand in and kissed me. I kissed him back but kissing Christophe was nothing like kissing Er- no I won't say his name.

"Oh Emily, when would you like to get married? Perhaps a six month engagement?" I shook my head. By then I would be ready to have the baby. I couldn't let him know I was pregnant, I would be out cast.

"No," I thought for a moment. "We could elope." He gave me a strange look.

"Exited are we? Fine, then we can go to my parent's estate. How about instead of dinner after the opera, we just go and get married?" I nodded and smiled.

"Perfect." I knew I would have to hide the pregnancy and make him think the baby was his. It would be hard but I could pull it off.

**Erik better hurry! She is already trying to marry someone, well let's see what happens next. Please R&R thank you.**


	50. Our Old Home

**How is it so far? What is your favorite part of the book? What do you think will happen next?**

**Me: If you review you get to hug Erik.**

**Erik: You really need to stop telling people they can hug me.**

**Me: No I don't.**

**Erik: Yes Madame you do.**

**Me: Oh Erik you're so cute when you're angry.**

**Erik: No I'm not! **

**_Erik's POV_**

I finished packing and headed down stairs. "Christine are you ready to go?" She came running down the stairs.

"Yes."

"We have to go to the Viscount's estate and borrow a horse and carriage to take us to Paris." I told her as I opened the door.

"Erik he lives too far away." I looked at her.

"I don't care, we need to get to Emily!" I yelled as I stormed out the door.

"You really want to walk all the way to Philipe's house?"

"Yes!" She sighed and reluctantly followed me.

**_Anne's POV- The maid_**

About an hour after Madame Christine and Monsieur Erik left there was a knock at the door. "Madeline someone is at the door." I called down to her. I looked out the window and saw a man and some police at the door. "Madeline there is officers at the door. I ran down the stairs and met her at the door.

"I'll get it." She opened the door and the man immediately started asking us questions.

"Where are they? Where is he?"

"Hold on Monsieur. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Viscount de Chagny." He said proudly.

"And what is your business here?" Madeline asked him. He seemed to grow irritated.

"We are here to arrest the Phantom of the Opera." He said. A few of the police officers rolled their eyes at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Excuse me?" Madeline asked. "The Phantom of the Opera? Who on earth is that?" She exclaimed.

"Monsieur le Viscount are you sure this is even the right house?" One of the police officers asked.

"Yes I am. The girls were here, he was here! We have to find them! Search the house!" He yelled. Suddenly the house was full of officers. Madeline and I exchanged glanced when we here a loud bang that came from the music room. We ran past officers and looked inside.

Monsieur Erik's music was scattered about and the piano was dented. An officer was destroying the piano. We heard another bang come from upstairs in the nursery the master was creating for he and Madame Emily's baby.

The room was beautiful and telling from what the officer did to the music room, the nursery was probably destroyed. "No one is here!" An officer yelled.

"Are you sure?" The Viscount yelled back. All the officers gathered in the parlor. "You are absolutely sure?"

"We searched the whole house Viscount no one is here but the two maids." The Viscount starred at Madeline and I.

"Where are they?" He growled. Madeline and I stayed silent. "I said Where are they?"

"Madame Emily went to Paris." Madeline squeaked. I glared at her.

"Paris, where are the other two?" I gave Madeline a look.

"They didn't say where they were going." I smiled on the inside. Only I knew where they were going because I overheard them talking, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Well since no one is here they won't mind if we burn down the house." The Viscount yelled.

"No!" I yelled. He glared at me. "Madame Emily gave the orders for Madeline and I to take care of the house. You can't burn it down because it is our house until one of them comes back."

"I don't care!" He said venomously. "Burn it down!" He said.

"No Viscount, she is right. It is not their house unless they come back. These girls have done nothing wrong there for you cannot burn down the house." The Viscount glared at the officer. "We can arrest you instead Monsieur Viscount."

The Viscount's glare turned into a emotionless face. "Fine." He said he walked out the door and the officers followed. I looked at Madeline and she gave me a sad frown.

"Time to clean the mess." She said.

"Yes I suppose it is." We began to clean the destroyed house.

**_Emily's POV_**

The opera would be held tomorrow and I was to marry Christophe that night. After rehearsals Christophe decided to come to my dressing room. "Hello dear." He said as I stared into the mirror that hide the passage to Erik and I's old home.

"Hello Christophe." I said still starring into the mirror. He came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Is something the matter?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Good, I don't want you to be upset. Are you sure you're not nervous about the opera?" I shook my head again. "Is it the wedding?" I turned around and pressed my lips against his in a reassuring manner.

"No it's not the wedding. I'm just a little tired from rehearsals that's all." He nodded.

"Then I will let you get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you." I nodded as he walked out the door. I instantly went back to the mirror and pushed it open. After closing it behind me I went down the path. After a few twists and turns I found the lake.

Luckily, the boat was at my end of the shore. I climbed in and began to make my way to my old home. Once I reached the other end of the lake I tied the boat off and climbed out. It looked exactly the same as last time I saw it. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

I walked around and took in every detail of the small home under the opera house. After looking around and sitting in my old room for a while I realized that I had never really seen Erik's room for long periods of time. I stood from my bed and walked over to the wall that hid is room.

After opening it I went inside and lit a few candles. His room was rather depressing. Not only did it smell like him but it also was very dark even with candles. Practically the whole room was black, the bed, the curtains, and all the furniture. I sighed and sat on his bed.

After a few moments I felt myself drifting and I gave in to sleep.

**How was it? Tell me what you think will happen next. I love you guys' reviews, give me some more.**


	51. Emily's Dream

**Yay! Chapter 51! That is crazy. Okay guys I have been updating a lot today but I just love writing and I now have two stories to write. Yay! Okay but for this story, I may be ending it soon :'( But that's okay cause I'm planning on writing a sequel. If I get enough reviews I will definitely do one, till then enjoy! **

**_Emily's POV_**

_I woke up and rolled to my side. I was in the swan bed and Erik was asleep next to me. "Erik, is that you?" His eyes opened and he starred at me._

_"Of course it is. Who else would it be?" I lay down and closed my eyes._

_"I don't know." I opened my eyes to look at him again but instead of Erik it was Christophe. "Christophe!" I screamed in surprise._

_"Darling what's wrong?" he said concerned. I shook my head._

_"Nothing." I felt tears fall from my eyes. He closed his eyes and lay back down. I looked around and realized I was no longer in the swan bed. We were in a regular bed in a very fancy home. I sighed and sat up. I didn't feel a bump on my stomach like I usually did. I realized I was not pregnant. I starred at my stomach for a moment until I heard a squeal coming from out in the hall._

_I jumped up and went out the door. I heard a baby crying. My maternal instincts kicked in and I ran into another room. Inside there was a man with his back facing me. He turned and I saw a small bundle in his arms._

_I went to reach for my baby but he backed away. "Don't take my baby from me." The man bellowed. I looked up and saw that the man was Erik._

_"It's my baby too!" I yelled. He gave me an evil laugh in response and disappeared right in front of me. I fell to the ground and began to sob._

I sat up violently sobbing. I realized that it didn't really happen after feeling my stomach. The dream was so real. Erik had taken the baby and disappeared. My head fell into my hands and I sobbed until my tear soaked my hands. I looked around and realized that I was still in Erik's room.

I jumped up and ran for the boat. Christophe would be wondering where I was. Hopefully he hadn't come to check on me yet.

**_Erik's POV_**

After what seemed like an eternity of trying to convince Philipe to let us borrow an horse and carriage to go after Emily, he decide that we could if he came with us. Once he had finished packing himself we got in the carriage and headed to Paris.

"Where exactly would she go if she were in Paris?" Philipe asked.

"I would like to check the opera house first. If she is not there then we can check at Madame Giry's. If we still can't find her then perhaps she went to live with her father again." I told him and Christine agreed with me.

"Who is Madame Giry?"

"She is the ballet teacher at the opera Populaire. She is like my mother."

"An Emily seems to consider her like a mother too." I said as the carriage hit an un even part of the road.

"Why did she leave?" Philipe asked for the millionth time.

"Like I said before I don't know." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry Erik we will find her." Christine tried to reassure me.

**Again this may be getting toward the end of the story. I will have an Epilogue and if I get good reviews then a sequel. Tell me if you want a sequel and I will give you one. Don't worry there are some more chapters to go though.**


	52. She Left For A Reason

**Please review! And I would like to thank Idara for her sweet comments.**

**_Emily's POV_**

"Good job, Emily. You did wonderful." Madame Giry congratulated me.

"Thank you. I have to admit I was quiet nervous."

"It was you first opera after all." Meg told me cheerily. "Don't worry it was great." I sighed and looked at my fiancé Christophe.

"Well tonight is the night." He said happily. Meg giggled and Madame Giry patted my back.

"Perhaps this is for the best." I nodded knowingly. She was referring to the fact that I was no longer with _him_.

"Well we best be on our way." Christophe said.

"You're right." I agreed as I waved good bye to Meg and Madame Giry. Before we could get to the foyer Papa came over to us.

"Congratulations my dear. Not only were you wonderful in the Opera but you are going to marry a man of high stature." I could tell he was drunk.

"Papa go and discuss matters with Andre. You are both very drunk." I said as Andre stumbled into the room.

"Yes! That is good. He stumbled over to Andre and the greeted each other and started talking much too loudly." Christophe chuckled and I tried to suppress a giggle but failed.

"Oh yes I almost forgot." Christophe pulled me over to the side of the stairs where we could get a little privacy. "This is for you." He said as he opened a box and showed me the contents.

I looked inside. It was a beautiful diamond necklace which matched the ring he had given me. "Oh Christophe, it's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune. You should take it back dear." He smiled and took it out of the box before placing it around my neck.

"Only the best for you." He said sweetly before kissing my neck just above the diamonds. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I looked over to the door, remembering that we should leave soon. As I did I saw Christine enter the foyer with a few bags. If Christine was here Erik couldn't be too far behind. When she went toward the dormitories I took Christophe's hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I pulled him toward the door.

"I want to get married sometime today." I said giving him a smiled so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well let's go then." He said racing in front of me and opening the door. He smiled as we jumped into our carriage. Once the carriage began to head away from the opera house. I gave a sigh of relief that we had not ran into Erik.

**_Three weeks Later_**

Christophe and I had been married for three weeks when he was called away for business. "I'll see you soon dear." I sighed.

"Christophe you'll be gone for a month I'll go crazy with no one to talk to." He sighed.

"Why don't you send for one of your friends to visit? Or better yet you go visit your friends at the Opera Populaire."

"No!" I yelled. "Do you want the Phantom to take me away?" He shook his head. "Then don't ever ask me to go back there!" I stormed upstairs and laid down on the bed.

**_Erik's POV_**

"Where is she this time?" I asked Madame Giry. The minute I arrived at the Populaire I went straight to her and demanded to know where Emily was.

"I am not telling you. She left for a reason."

"That is what you told me last time you hid her from me!" She rolled her eyes. "Is this to be a repeat of last time?" I asked.

"No because this time I will not tell you where she is!" I banged my fist against the wall.

"Tell me something! Please I must find her!" She looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"No she told me not to tell you no matter what."

"Is she at your home again?"

"No she is not. Neither I nor she is stupid enough to put her there again." She said as she set a bowl of fruit next to me.

"I'm not hungry." I said viscously.

"Erik, you should let go of the past." I sighed and grabbed an apple.

"Will you at least tell me why she left in the first place?" She sighed.

"Fine but that is the only information you will get out of me. She said she heard you and Christine," She paused and gave me a dirty look. "Say you love each other." I cursed under my breath.

"Yes we said that but, I would never have acted on it. I love Emily so much more." I stood and threw the apple back in the bowl.

"That is not what she said." She left my lair and I stormed back into my room. When I first arrived back at the opera I had been in my lair for about an hour before I decided to go into my room. The minute I entered tears flooded my face.

It had smelled just like Emily. Had she come down there? I kept asking myself. Did I miss her arrival? My bed especially smelled like her. She must have been in there for hours for it to still have her scent. I fell asleep on my bed drowned in the scent of my Emily.

**Hope you liked it please review!**


	53. Epilogue

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter. This has got to be a record for most chapters posted in a day. Okay I have to say that I think this is my last Chapter for this story. I had to skip forward in time so let's see how this works out. So this is the epilogue, please enjoy.**

**_Three years Later_**

"Comtesse de Devereux!" One of our servants ran toward me. I had been the Comtesse ever since Christophe's father died giving him the title of Comte.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Comte de Devereux i-is dead." My heart fell.

"W-what? How can he be dead? What happened?" He dropped his head.

"He was struck by a carriage outside of the Opera house in Versailles." I felt tears run down my cheeks. Christophe was dead. How was I going to tell Jacqueline?

"Mama! Mama look." My breath hitched when I heard my daughter's voice. I dried my tears and turned around to see my beautiful little girl. Her hair waved just like mine, but instead of brown or blonde like my husband's she had black hair.

"What is it?" I asked as she showed me a package.

"Molly said it from Papa." I looked at the package and saw it's address was from Versailles. Christophe must have sent it before he went to the opera.

"Let's open it." We opened it together and found a doll inside.

"Mama it's pretty."

"It is very pretty Jacquie. I think it's for you." I said placing my finger on her nose. She giggled and her topaz eyes lit up as she picked the doll up.

"Maybe Papa pway with me when he get home." I smiled.

"Maybe he will but for now maybe you should go play with Molly." She ran off to go find her nanny. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes as I walked to Christophe's study. I walked in and sat at his desk.

"My poor little Jacqueline." Jacqueline was going to be heart broken when she learned that her father wasn't coming back.

**I hope you liked it Make sure to look or the sequel later today or tomorrow. Thank you every on for all your reviews! Good bye. :'(**


End file.
